Luna Blanca: Dragon Linka & Tiger Ron
by electrico10
Summary: Spin-off de "Lincoln y los Luna Blanca". Linka aprovecha el viaje con Lisa para distraerse, acompañada por Loni, Leif y Ron Andy, pero sorpresivamente ocurren varios sucesos que no la dejaran relajarse tranquilamente en la ciudad de Nueva Orleáns.
1. Encuentro Inesperado

Encuentro Inesperado

3 días antes de que Lincoln y los Luna Blanca llegaran a Los Angeles, otros sucesos ocurrieron en otra parte del país.

Nueva Orleáns, Luisiana:

Lisa, Linka, Loni, Leif y Ron Andy ya habian llegado a Nueva Orleans. Apenas salen del aeropuerto, toman un taxi y llegan a un hotel. Desempacan sus cosas en la habitación asignada.

-¡Caramelos de bienvenida!-Leif recogiendo un caramelo de una cama y comiendolo de una sola mordida, derramando algo de caramelo sobre la cama.

-¿Que sucede, Linka?-Loni mirando a Linka, la cual estaba preocupada.-¿No te gustan estos caramelos?-

-No...no pasa nada. Estoy bien.-

-¿Estas preocupada por algo?-Ron Andy.

-Es que...no se por que, pero...me puse a pensar en los chicos. No he hablado con ninguno de ellos desde que fueron arrestados.-

-Es verdad.-Loni.-Hace tiempo que no hemos hablado con ellos. La ultima vez que hablé con Loki fue el día en que arrestaron a Lincoln.-

-Se que me hicieron mucho daño...pero aún asi, siento que debería darles una segunda oportunidad. Son...nuestros hermanos despues de todo.-

-Si quieres podemos ir a Hammer Woods para hablar con ellos durante el verano.-Loni.

-Yo tambien quiero ir.-Leif.

-Ya debo irme.-Lisa se coloca su delantal de cientifica y se dirige a la puerta, pero se detiene por unos segundos antes de abandonar la habitación.-...Hay un parque a unos metros mas allá. Pueden ir a divertirse. Pueden visitar también el barrio frances. Por ahora, adiós.-y se va.

-Espera, ¿Francia está en Nueva Orleáns?-Loni y los demas se quedan mirandolo por unos segundos.

-¿Quieres ir al parque, Linka?-Ron Andy.-Traje unas patinetas para divertirnos.-

-...Esta bien.-

-Ustedes adelantense.-Loni.-Yo voy a terminar de desempacar por mientras.-

Al rato, Linka, Ron y Leif se encuentran paseando por el parque. Leif juega por el parque, mientras Linka y Ron lo siguen caminando y cargando las patinetas.

-...Lo siento. Los estoy preocupando a todos.-

-Tranquila, Linka. Tu sabes que siempre contaras conmigo y con nosotros.-

-Lo se, Ron. Y aprecio que se preocupen por mi, pero debo aprender a ser mas fuerte. Aunque ya me enfrente a mi padre y a ese criminal que atacó Royal Woods, aun me siento intimidada por mi familia. Por mas que hayan dicho que estaban arrependitos, no puedo dejar de recordar todas las cosas por las que pasé. No puedo odiarlos, pero tampoco amarlos.-

-...Dales tiempo. Se que no es lo mismo lo que pasaste, que una pelea familiar normal, pero aveces el tiempo puede curar los problemas.-

-No, Ron. El tiempo no cura ese tipo de cosas. Solo las deja estancadas en lo que quedaron.-

Ron mira por alrededor del parque. Nota un puesto de helados.

-Vamos por unos helados.-llegan al puesto.-2 helados de chocolate y limón por favor.-

-Aqui tiene...-una voz muy familiar. Era Loki. Los 3 se quedan mirando asombrados.

-¡Loki!-Linka y Ron.

-¡Linka! ¡Ron Andy!-

-Loki. ¿Tienes el teléfono apagado que no contestas las...?-otra voz. Era Luke, acompañado por Lane.-¡Linka!-

-¡¿Que hacen aqui?!-Ron convirtiéndose en tigre.-¡¿Se fugaron de prisión?!-

-¡No, no lo hicimos!-

-¡¿Quieren hacerle daño a Linka?!-

-¡Tampoco!-

-Ron...dejemoslo...hablar...-Linka detras de Ron. Tenia los brazos convertidos en brazos de dragon.

-Primero reunamos a los demas.-Lane.-Juraba haber visto a Lars por aqui. ¿Donde se habra metido?-

-Aqui estoy.-Lars, asustando a los demás.-Lo siento.-

Mientras tanto, Loni termina de desempacar. Accidentalmente habia tirado una camiseta sobre un caramelo de bienvenida que Leif habia chupado. Cuando saca la camiseta, estaba pegajosa.

-Oh no. Leif, ¿por que dejó ese caramelo chupado sobre la cama.-

Loni se lleva la camiseta y la manta fuera de la habitación. Se dirige hacia la lavanderia. Al llegar, mete la ropa en una lavadora. Espera a que se termine el lavado, sentado en una banca, leyendo una revista. Una peliverde sentada con un sandwich lo mira.

-Hola.-la peliverde.

-Hola.-Loni sonriendo.

-Soy Erika. Mucho gusto.-

-Mucho gusto también. Soy Loni Loud.-

-Loni Loud. Eres lindo.-

-Gracias. Tu también eres linda. ¿Estas lavando ropa tambien?-

-Si. Me marché comiendo en el buffet. Es que hay muchas cosas deliciosas. Y cuando como lo que me gusta, soy muy descuidada y me mancho con facilidad.-

-Eres como mi hermano Leif. ¿Y vives con tu familia aquí, Erika?-

-No. Vivo en Chicago, pero me estoy hospedando aqui con mis amigas. Ellas son como mis hermanas. Mis amigas son científicas y fueron invitadas a una conferencia de científicos o algo así.-

-Igual que mi prima Lisa.-

Loni y Erika se quedan conversando. Mientras tanto, ya estaban los demas hermanos Louds reunidos.

-Nos permitieron la libertad condicional, a cambio de colaborar en un caso.-Loki.

-Si es que se resuelve el caso.-Luke.

-O volveremos a la carcel.-Lane.

-...-Linka.

-Se que nos odias por todo lo que te hicimos, Linka.-Lynn H.-Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para ganarnos tu perdon.-

-Pero queremos volver a ser una gran familia como antes.-Lars.

-Aún cuando todos en el pueblo nos odian.-Lexx.

-Pero confiamos que podemos seguir adelante.-Levi.

-...Yo no los odio.-Linka.-Pero tampoco puedo decirles que los quiero.-

Se sentia un ambiente incómodo.

-Y a propósito, ¿que hacen aqui?-Loki.

-Vinimos con la prima Lisa para acompañarla a Nueva Orleáns.-Linka.-Fue invitada a colaborar en una investigación científica o algo así.-

-Es verdad.-Levi.-¡Rayos! ¡Y yo que también queria participar, pero no puedo, y ademas, ya no soy reconocido como un científico! ¡Me quitaron mi licencia, mis premios, y la oportunidad de egresar antes de la escuela!-

-Siento escuchar eso, Levi.-

-Loni también está aqui.-Ron Andy.-Se encuentra en el hotel donde nos hospedamos.-

-Que bueno.-Loki.-Queria hablar con él sobre unos asuntos.-

-¿Y de que trata esa misión en la que estan todos ustedes?-Ron Andy.

-No deberiamos decirles, porque es confidencial, pero quizas nos pueden ser de ayuda.-Loki. Se inclina para hablar en susurros.-Estamos investigando un tráfico de armas antimetahumanos.-

-¿En serio?-Ron Andy.-¿Y tienen alguna pista o algo que los ayudaria con el caso?-

-Nada.-los hermanos Loud.

-Solo sabemos que el proveedor se encuentra en Nueva Orleáns.-Luke.

-Pero ni idea de quien puede ser.-Lane.

-Asi que estamos investigando cada área y perímetro de esta ciudad.-Levi.

-Si llegan a saber algo o tienen una pista que podria ayudarnos, llamennos.-Lynn H.

-Oye, hermana.-Leif.-Ahora que recuerdo, Lincoln nos relató una vez, algunas de sus aventuras. Yo no las escuche todas, porque fui al baño.-

-...Cierto.-Linka.-Lincoln me contó una vez que el día en que fue capturado, se enfrentó a Winslow Fritz.-

-¿Smoker?-Luke.-Ya habia escuchado de eso.-

-Si, y que en realidad, Smoker era un traficante de armas.-Linka.-Puede que solo sea una idea, pero talvez su hijo, Nathan Fritz, también lo sea o esté involucrado.-

-¿Nathan Fritz?-Lane.-El científico que siempre se le ve sin pantalones por la calle.-

-No hay pruebas concretas de eso, pero deberiamos considerarla.-Levi.-Gracias por tu aporte, hermana mayor.-

Nadie se daba cuenta de que estaban siendo espiados por una cámara en forma de mosca, la cual volaba por los alrededores.

Devuelta con Loni y Erika, ambos se estaban riendo.

-¡¿De verdad te comiste tu sola todos esos sandwich?!-

-¡Es que tengo un enorme estómago! ¡Y nadie me habia dicho que era para el cumpleaños de mi hermana!...Y luego me castigaron por 2 semanas. Pero tu...¡No puedo creer que de verdad estabas usando un pantalón roto por toda una semana!-

-¡Es que crei que era el efecto del suavizante! ¡Como decía frescura en el envase, crei que era normal sentirse fresco!-

-¿Y como es tu familia, Loni?-

-Bueno...-se rasca la cabeza.-Es algo complicado de explicar...-

-¿Sucede algo con tu familia? Disculpame si yo...-

-No te preocupes. Es que han pasado muchas cosas entre mi familia y yo, pero estamos en paz...Bueno, mis hermanos, pero no con mi padre. Todos cometimos errores, incluyendome.-

-En mi caso, mis padres se divorciaron y cada vez que se ven en los días de visitas, siempre se lanzan insultos, o se tiran las sillas, los muebles, o unas rocas entre ellos. Me gustaria que al menos un día dejaran de pelearse y disfruten conmigo y con mi hermana.-

-Al menos tus padres siguen queriendolos. Mi padre nos odia a mis hermanos y a mi. Se obsesiono con su sueño de sentirse superior a mi tía Rita y...cometió muchas cosas malas.-

-Ya veo. Espero que puedan estar todos en paz algún día.-

-Si...yo también.-

Suena la secadora.

-Oye, Loni. La ropa ya esta lista. Debo irme. ¿Vayamos al barrio frances mas tarde?-

-No conozco mucho esta ciudad, pero acepto.-

-No te preocupes. Yo te guío. He venido a esta ciudad muchas veces con mis amigas. Y conozco los mejores lugares para salir.-

Con Lisa. Esta se encontraba en un edificio de la corporación Fritz, reunida junto a los demas científicos invitados. Hablaban de diferentes inventos, investigaciones, y proyectos.

-Interesante, pero creo que ignoraste estos genes.-Lisa.-Podrian tambien ser participes en el proceso de...-

-Lisa Loud. La prodigiosa que todo el país habla.-una voz. Era un científico con una especie de anillo azul girando sobre su cabeza.-Mucho gusto. Soy el doctor Intexplot.-

-He oído de usted. Me parecio interesante su proyecto de desarrollar un mecanismo que permitiria la telepatía con cualquier persona en el mundo.-

-Me imaginé a la doctora Lisa...mas alta.-otra voz. Era un cientifico adolescente con una N en la cabeza y cabeza rapada.

-Doctor Noxville. El científico que descubrio la relación de los dones con ciertas enfermedades hereditarias.-

-¿Y desde cuando la altura influye para ser una genio?-una cientifica adolescente de cabello rojo, acompañada por otra científica adolescente, de peinado azul en coletas.-

-Las doctoras Mia y Mikyu. Ese invento que mostraron en Suiza me dejó cautivada.-

-Es un gusto escuchar eso.-Mikyu.

-Hablando de científicos, ¿De que tratará el proyecto en el que fuimos invitados a participar?-Noxville.

-No nos dieron nisiquiera un acertijo.-Intexplot.-Por mas que veo la carta, no hay indicios de algun codigo binario o algo por el estilo.-

-Silencio, estan apagando las luces.-Un científico de la misma edad que Lisa.

-¿David? ¿Tu tambien fuiste invitado? ¿Por que nunca me dijiste nada?-

-Lo siento, Lisa. Pero creí que no habias recibido invitación y te molestaría.-

-¿Quien crees que soy? ¿La doctora Simpson?-

-Damas y caballeros colegas de la ciencia.-una voz. Era Nathan Fritz (West).-Gracias a todos por asistir a mi invitación. Y todos se deben preguntar el ¿de que tratará el proyecto en que fueron invitados?-

-Mi duda es otra.-Mia.-¿Por que está sin pantalones?-

Nathan nota que estaba sin pantalones. Monica le lanza unos pantalones y se cambia detras del podio.

-Lamento que vieran eso, pero volviendo al asunto, colegas, vengo a presentarles un innovador invento que al igual que los dones, hace años atras seria imposibles de existir y que solo se veria en peliculas y caricaturas de ciencia ficción.-les muestra el Donitrix.

-¿Un reloj?-Mikyu.

-Se nota que este tipo cada vez se esta quedando sin ideas.-un cientifico con cabeza en forma de tiburon martillo.

-No es solo un reloj. Damas, caballeros, contemplen...¡El Donitrix!-se coloca el reloj y unde el disco. Genera humo.

-¡El don de Winslow Fritz!-una cientifica con orejas de conejo.

-Colegas cientificos. Como verán este invento es capaz de replicar los dones de otras personas en los humanos que poseen este increible invento. El principio de este invento se basa en la inoculacion de virus que insertan el gen del DON al ADN del portador del Donitrix, y enzimas que ayudan a la inserción del gen. Este objeto se convertirá en una increible arma de defensa que ayudará a la liga de heroes a luchar contra villanos problematicos. Así, villanos problematicos de diferentes partes del mundo como Loliqueen, Messie Lepidomoth, Moriarty, Kuroryu, incluso Armaggedon, se verian acorralados gracias a este nuevo invento.-

-Pregunta.-Lisa levantando la mano.-¿Eso no traeria algun efecto secundario como mutaciones inviables para las células, enfermedades autoinmunes, necrosis celular, falla en la apoptosis, entre otros efectos?-

-Buena pregunta, señorita Loud. Es precisamente por la que han sido invitados todos ustedes. El Donitrix aun está en periodo de prueba. Los resultados de pruebas experimentales no han mostrados efectos adversos, aunque los primeros prototipos si lo hicieron. Es por eso que los invité a todos ustedes. Para perfeccionar el Donitrix y convertirlo en la mayor arma suprema antivillanos.-

-¿Y que pasaria si esa arma cayera en manos de villanos?-Lisa.

-Eso es algo que debemos prevenir antes de su lanzamiento. Algo asi como un interruptor universal de emergencia, como el del nanovirus que se escapó hace años atras. ¿Y que dicen? ¿Aceptan participar?-Y todos los científicos aceptan.-Muchas gracias por aceptar. Nos veremos en una hora en el piso 4.-se retira. Los científicos se quedan hablando entre si.

-Interesante.-David.-Definitivamente se convertirá en una de las mayores armas del mundo. Solo imaginense. Derrotar villanos clase B o A, usando el don de Mastermam, Aqua Lady, Kuroryu, entre otros.-

-Pero es preocupante si de verdad cae en manos de villanos.-Intexplot.-Solo imaginense. Si se logra replicar muchos dones, el usuario seria casi imparable.-

-Y sin olvidar que existen científicos villanos que podrían impedir el interruptor universal.-Mia.

-Y que Lincoln tambien podria estar en problemas.-Lisa pensando.

-¿Lincoln?-Mikyu.-¿Te refieres a Moonlight?-

-¿Eh? Nada. Solo estaba pensando.-

-Es verdad.-Una cientifica con cabello en forma de triangulo amarillo.-Tu hermano es un villano. Me sorprende que aun no hayas tenido problemas.-

-¿Problemas?-Lisa.-¿A que se refiere, doctora Triangle?-

-¿Lo olvidaron? Recuerden que pronto será despachada una nueva ley que hace mas estricta las cosas para los científicos. Si eres familiar de un villano, con la nueva ley, no tendrás otra alternativa mas que trabajar para la Liga de Heroes o para el gobierno. Asi que deberia hacer algo, doctora Lisa. Podria incluso perder su profesión de científica si Moonlight sigue suelto por las calles. Despues de todo, ¿a quien le gustaria trabajar con la hermana de un villano? Quien sabe cuando puede apuñalar por la espalda para ayudar al villano. La verdad, me sorprende que aun siga conservando su profesión de científica y que la hayan invitado a esta conferencia.-se retira.

-No le haga caso, doctora Lisa.-Mia.-Los que la conocen, saben que usted nunca ayudaría a un villano.-

-No le tomo importancia a esas cosas tan insignificantes. Yo no juzgo a las personas por quien es su familiar ni de donde provengan.-

Nathan se dirige a su oficina. Monica estaba esperandolo.

-¿Alguna novedad, Mónica?-

-Lisa Loud vino con sus primos.-Monica le entrega unas hojas.-Es todo lo que sabemos de ellos.-y Nathan lee las hojas.

-Interesante. El don de esta tal Linka Loud podria ser de mucha utilidad. Igual que la de este muchacho, Ronaldo. Por alguna razón, se me hacen conocidas estas caras.-

-Pero tambien tenemos otro problema.-le muestra el visor de la cámara mosca.-El FBI nos tiene los ojos puesto. No precisamente la agencia, pero si algunos de sus agentes.-le muestra la grabación de los hermanos Loud.

-Interesante. ¿Y que clase de dones tienen estos muchachos?-

-Es lo que estamos averiguando. Son los hijos de Rito y Lynna Loud.-

-¿Quienes?-

-Eran héroes de Michigan, hasta que fueron arrestados por maltrato, tortura y esclavitud humana.-

-Aaaaah, ya lo recuerdo. El caso de Linka Loud...¡Ya lo recordé tambien! Estos 2 mocosos, junto a Moonlight y 2 mas, derrotaron a South. Bueno, vivos o muertos, solo importa la extracción de ADN. Veamos que tan fuertes son estos Loud. Mónica, libera a los androides del G01 al G07, y algunos androides de batalla para acompañarlos, y que se encarguen de esos hermanos Loud.-

-¿Y L07?-

-Envíe a L07 a Los Angeles, para que se encargue de recolectar ADN de Luna Blanca y los ojos elementales.-

-Eso es una buena idea. Y hablando de recolección de ADN, ¿que otra clase de don estúpido ordenó recolectar?-

-¿De...de que es...estas hablando?-

-De que si va a crear una arma a base de ADN, utilizaria solo dones fuertes. No dones estupidos o raros.-

-Soy muy serio a la hora de inventar, Mónica. Y ningun don es estúpido. Solo los que no saben utilizarlo.-

-Entonces no le importará que reemplace la muestra que recien llegó, de un usuario con el don de escupir hidroxido de sodio, por la muestra de ADN del usuario del don de convertirse en braga que esta colocado en el Donitrix. ¿Verdad?-

-(¿Como es que lo supo?) Ejem...-Nathan. Recibe una paliza de parte de Mónica que se escucha desde afuera de la oficina.

-Activare a los androides G.-

Mónica oprime un botón. Desde el sótano de la base de Nathan, 7 capsulas se abren, de la cual salen 7 androides: G01 tiene gorro de lana purpura, camiseta negra con craneo y jeans; G02 es rapado, de camiseta blanca y short; G03 es de cabello castaño y peinado tapandole un ojo, camiseta verde y short negro; G04 tiene gorra de camionero, camisa roja y jeans; G05 es de color y viste de jugador de rugby; G06 es de aspecto femenino, con un aspecto de gotica; G07 es de aspecto asiático, cabello negro, con un traje escolar.

-Atención, androides G. Les enviare las apariencias físicas de sus objetivos.-Mónica. Envia desde una pequeña computadora un mensaje directo a los cerebros de los androides. Eran las imagenes de los hermanos Loud y Ron Andy.-Acaben con ellos.-

-Recibido.-Los 7 androides G.-Eliminar objetivos.-y salen hacia el exterior.

Continuará...


	2. Androides G

Androides G

Linka, Ron Andy y Leif habian vuelto al hotel. Le contaron a Loni sobre los chicos.

-¡¿Los chicos estan aqui?!-

-Estan ayudando al FBI a buscar un traficante de armas.-Linka.-Y si tienen éxito, serán libres.-

-Me siento feliz por ellos. Espero que logren resolver ese caso y quedar libres. ¿Pero que pasó contigo, Linka? ¿Estas bien? ¿Como reaccionaste cuando los viste?-

-Ya estoy bien, Loni. Fue algo incómodo al principio, pero estoy tratando de superarlo.-

-Chicos, yo saldre esta noche con una amiga que conocí en la lavanderia al barrio frances. ¿Quieren ir?-

-Tal vez mañana.-Linka.-No disfrutamos mucho del parque.-

-Podemos ir a esa pista de patinaje que vimos en el parque.-Ron Andy.-Unos chicos nos dijeron que siempre hay gente aun en la noche. ¿Que dicen, Linka y Leif?-

-Vamos, hermana. Yo si quiero ir.-Leif.

-Esta bien.-

Habia caido la noche. Linka, Ron Andy, Leif, Loni y Erika estaban en un parque de pistas de patinaje. Habian muchos chicos en la pista.

-Si que hay muchos chicos.-Linka.

-Aun asi, podemos patinar por aqui.-Ron Andy señalando un sitio mas desocupado.

-Bueno chicos. Aqui los dejamos.-Loni.-Cualquier cosa, llamenme y vendre por ustedes.-y se va junto a Erika.

-Tus hermanos son muy adorables.-

-Asi son ellos. Algo traviesos, pero son buenos chicos.-

-¿Y ese chico llamado Ronaldo tambien es tu hermano?-

-Es amigo de Linka. Se conocen de hace mucho tiempo, pero es casi como un hermano para nosotros...bueno, para mi y para Leif. No se llevaba bien con mis otros hermanos.-

-¿Por que?-

-Es una larga historia. Luego te la contaré.-

Linka se sienta en una banca. Se coloca los patines y el casco. Ron Andy le toma la mano y la ayuda a levantarse. Trata de mantenerse en equilibrio, y Linka se cae sobre el pecho de Ron, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen y se alejen uno del otro.

-Lo siento.-

-No importa. ¿Puedes mantenerte pie?-

-No he olvidado como patinar, Ron. Aunque parece que me estan quedando pequeños.-

-Te comprare unos nuevos.-

-No tienes que hacerlo.-

-Debo compensarte el cumpleaños pasado en el que no pude regalarte nada.-

-...-

-¡Lo siento! ¡No queria recor...!-

-Esta bien, Ron. Tengo que superar esto tarde o temprano.-

-Tienes que ir con calma, Linka.-

-No estoy tan mal, Ron. Si pudimos enfrentarnos a mi papá y a ese tal South, ¿que me impediria superar esto?-

-Oye, ahora eres tu la que habla con mas confianza.-

-Patinemos. Si te gano, me compraras unas papas fritas.-

-Acepto el reto. Y si gano, tu pagarás las papas.-

Y ambos patinan. Linka en patines y Ron Andy en skate. Linka convierte sus brazos en los de dragón se impulsa

-¡Oye, eso es trampa!-

-Nunca acordamos en no utizar nuestros dones.-

-Si asi lo quieres...-Ron Andy convierte sus piernas en las de tigre y comienza a tomar impulso.

Ambos chicos comienzan a pasar por toda la pista, haciendo diferentes maniobras en rampas, pasando por un tubo, esquivando a otros patinadores que les gritan "¡Hey!" "¡Cuidado, imbeciles!" "¡No usen sus dones en la pista de patinaje!".

Mientras tanto, Loni y Erika se encuentran en el barrio frances. Se acercan a un bar y clun de jazz llamado "The Jazz in the Jazz".

-¿Un club de jazz? ¿Nos dejaran entrar?-

-No te preocupes por la edad, Loni. En este bar no hay limites de edad. Puedes estar el tiempo que quieras...hasta que cierren, y siempre y cuando no causes un alboroto.-

Ambos entran al bar. Se sientan en la barra. El barman los atiende. Es un hombre de color, con un traje formal rojo claro, cabello castaño largo rizado, barba y bigote, con lentes oscuros y levemente pelón por parietal.

-Hola, Erika...Trajiste a un amigo. ¿Y Mia y Mikyu?-

-Hola, Murphy. El es Loni. Un amigo que conocí esta tarde. Loni, él es Murphy. El barman de The Jazz in the Jazz. Me conoce desde que vine por primera vez.-

-Es un placer señor.-

-Igualmente, chico.-

-Mia y Mikyu estan trabajando en un laboratorio. No se cuando terminarán.-

-Diles que pasen a beberse unos refrescos antes de irse.-

-Se los dire. Unos refrescos de ginger ale, Murphy, por favor.-

-Enseguida.-Murphy sirve los refrescos.

-Gracias, señor.-Loni.

-¿Quienes estarán hoy, Murphy?-Erika.

-Hay un grupo nuevo que probará suerte. Saldran ahora mismo.-

Loni y Erika se giran para ver el escenario. Entran un grupo de 5 adolescentes: Uno de cabello rubio con bateria, otro de rasgos latinos con contrabajo, otro de rasgo asiático con un órgano, otro de color con un saxofon, y el vocalista con un bajo y cabello negro. Los 5 se ponen a tocar musica y el vocalista canta. La canción parece hablar sobre unos hermanos. Loni se pone a pensar en los hermanos Loud.

-Barman, una gaseosa de cola.-alguien que sienta al lado de Loni. Es un sujeto tambien de rasgo asiatico, vestido de traje formal negro, y su aspecto rondaria entre los 20.

Todos se quedan disfrutando de la canción que el grupo estaba cantando, hasta que terminaron.

-Gracias a todos por escucharnos. Es la primera vez que tocamos en vivo. Nos contrataron para tocas 3 canciones, asi que vamos con la segunda.-

Tocan una segunda canción. El sujeto que se sentó al lado de Loni, sin darse cuenta, deja la botella cerca de la botella de refresco de Loni. Ambos iban a tomar de sus respectivas botellas, y cruzan los brazos, viendose cara a cara, mientras bebian de sus botellas, pareciendo una pareja.

-¡...!-el sujeto avergonzado con la escena.

-¿Erika? ¿Cuando te hiciste un cambio de Look? Estas irreconocible.-

-...Estoy aqui, Loni.-Erika tocandole el hombro. El sujeto saca con fuerza su brazo y mira para todos lados, nervioso.

-Parece que nadie se dio cuenta.-

-Lo siento, amigo.-

-No soy tu amigo, oxigenado.-

-¿Tengo óxido? Pero no soy de metal.-

-Me refiero a tu cabello.-

-¿El cabello se oxida?-

-...Como sea. Creo que fui yo quien dejó la botella cerca.-aparta su botella de la de Loni y vuelve a quedarse viendo a la banda.

Con los hermanos Loud, estos fueron a la corporación Fritz. Levi estaba apoyandolos desde unos comunicadores y detras de una computadora.

-¿Creen que deberiamos hacer esto sin consultar al jefe.-Loki.

-Mientras el jefe no se entere, todo estará bien para nosotros.-Luke.

Llegan al edificio. Se estacionan lejos de las cámaras de seguridad.

-Hermanos.-Levi.-Logré hackear el sistema de cámaras de vigilancia. Tienen solo 5 minutos para buscar pruebas en su oficina. Cuidado con los guardias. Hay tanto humanos, como androides de batalla circulando.-

-Enterado.-los Loud.

Luke lanza un gancho, pero el gancho atrapa y hace caer a un robot limpiador.

-Ups. Al menos no era humano.-

Lane lanza otro gancho, pero esta vez derriba a un cientifico adolescente pecoso y pelirrojo.

-Estoy bien.-el científico y se desmaya. Lane lo examina.

-Aun está vivo.-

-La tercera es la vencida.-Lynn H disparando otro gancho, haciendo caer a un androide de batalla.

-Mejor busquemos otra forma de entrar.-Loki.

Los 4 hermanos Loud se disfrazan de conserjes y entran sin levantar sospechas, sin darse cuenta que 4 de los androides G los vieron desde lejos: G01, G02, G03 y G04.

-Objetivos localizados.-los 4 androides y caminan hacia ellos.

Mientras tanto, Linka y Ron seguian compitiendo, pero la emoción por la competencia hace que acaben saliendo de la pista de patinaje y ahora patinen por varias partes de la ciudad, pasando a llevar a algunas personas.

-¡A que no me alcanzas, gatito!-

-¡Te alcanzare, lagartija!-

Ron Andy estaba cada vez mas cerca de Linka, y cuando está apunto de tocarle la espalda, G06 aparece, atacando a ambos chicos. Ambos alcanzan a reaccionar a tiempo y esquivan, aunque la robot destroza la patineta de Ron.

-¡Oye, ¿que te pasa?!-Ron Andy.

-¡¿Por que nos atacas?!-

-...-G06.

-¡Me debes una patineta!-

-Objetivos confirmados. Eliminar.-

-¿Eliminar?-Linka y Ron.

G06 se lanza al ataque con un puñetazo. Linka y Ron esquivan, convirtiendose en dragon y tigre humanoide respectivamente. G06 se saca la mano, revelando un cañon, y dispara bolas de energia. Linka y Ron Andy esquivan los ataques.

-¿Se sacó el brazo? ¿Es parte de su don?-

-No.-Linka. Se concentra viendola con sus ojos que se tornan verdes completamente y sus orejas se levantan.-No veo calor en ella. Tampoco escucho su corazón.-

-¿De verdad? Pero si se ve...espera. ¡Oye, tu, como te llames! ¿Que eres?-

-Soy G06. Programada para la eliminar los objetivos.-

-¿Programada?-Linka.

-¿Eres un robot?-Ron Andy.

-Creo que el término es androide.-Linka.

-Afirmativo.-

-¿Por que nos quieres atacar?-

-Solo cumplo mi programación.-

G06 dispara mas bolas de energia. Linka y Ron Andy esquivan los ataques. G06 vuelve a colocarse el brazo. Saca una daga con la que intenta cortar a Ron Andy. Este esquiva cada ataque de corte, aunque recibe algunos rasguños. G06 ataca a Ron con una patada y se lanza con todas sus fuerzas, pero Linka se interpone, recibiendo el ataque, y debido a su piel, la daga se rompe. La androide se aparta. Lanza la empuñadura de la daga. Revela unas alas de ave y comienza a volar. Linka vuela tras ella. Ron las sigue y es embestido por G05 de una tackleada.

-¡Oye ¿Que te pa...?!-Ron nota que el uniforme dice "G05".-¿Eh? ¿Tu tambien eres un androide?-

-Afirmativo. Soy G05. Y estoy programado para destruir a mis objetivos.-

-No si te destruyo a ti primero.-Ron Andy se convierte en tigre de 4 metros.

Mientras tanto, Loni sigue disfrutando del jazz y estando en compañia de Erika. Le cuenta sobre su vida.

-Y asi fue como es que mis hermanos estaban en prisión...hasta ahora, porque tratan de ganar su libertad.-

-Estoy sorprendida. Habia escuchado casos de discriminación hacia la gente sin don, pero nunca algo como eso.-

-(Suspiro) Te digo algo. Me siento en parte culpable, de no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se que a veces soy algo idiota, pero siempre trato de ayudar a las personas en lo que necesitan. Y Linka siempre fue la que mas necesitaba mi ayuda en aquel momento.-

-Se como te sientes. Aunque en mi caso es un tanto diferente. Conoci a Mia y Mikyu en la secundaria. Yo iba a una escuela privada en ese momento. Primero conocí a Mia, porque se ganó una beca a esa escuela. Por ser de clase media, se convirtio en el blanco de "La Logia Rich".-

-¿La Logia Rich?-

-Era un grupo de chicos y chicas de familias ricas que se encargaban de hacerle la vida imposible a los pobres y de clase media que estaban en esa escuela por becas. Según ellos, los pobres ensuciaban la reputación de la escuela. Y pobre de quienes aydaban a los becados, porque tambien se convertian en blancos. Mia y yo nos hicimos amigas. Según ella, fui la primera persona que la acepto tal como era. Y cuando la Logia Rich comenzó a atacarnos, me fui obligada a distanciarme de ella, porque amenazaron con molestar a mi hermana menor. Pero trate de hacer todo lo que podia para ayudarla a distancia. Y luego conocimos a Mikyu. Llegó el mismo año que Mia, aunque a unos meses después. Las 3 nos hicimos amigas inseparables, y fue gracias a ella...y a unos detectives privados, que derrotamos a la Logia Rich y todos ellos fueron expulsados. Su lider era uno de los maestros.-

-Que bueno que pudieron derrotar a esos tipos y seguir juntas.-

-Si...-Erika cambia su mirada a una de melancolía.-¿Te has sentido como una molestia, Loni?-

-¿Una molestia?-

-Si. Como si fueras un estorbo para los demas. Porque así me siento a veces. Mia y Mikyu han ganado becas para esas escuelas de cientificos y de ese estilo, pero ellas mismas las han rechazado...por mi. Aunque según ellas, los chicos y chicas de esas escuela son igual de engreidos que la de los ricos, pero a veces siento que no me dicen la verdad y que lo hacen por mi. Una vez fui con ellas a una de esas escuelas. No estaba entendiendo las cosas que decian esos chicos sobre mi, pero Mia y Mikyu parecian entenderlo y se molestaban. Soy la menos inteligente de ellas, meto la pata cuando trato de ayudarlas en sus inventos, y entre ellas conversan cosas que yo no entiendo.-

-Pero son ellas las que decidieron estar a tu lado, Erika. Si fueras una molestia, te habrian abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Yo tambien era molestado en la escuela, porque decian que era un tonto, pero tambien hice amigos que me querian tal como era y hasta me defendian. Tienes buenas amigas, Erika. Y los verdaderos amigos nunca te abandonarán.-

G07 entra al bar. Localiza a Loni y se lanza al ataque con unas katanas. El sujeto asiático reacciona a tiempo y salva a Loni y Erika, deslizandose a gran velocidad.

-¿Estan bien, chicos?-el asiático.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias!-Erika.

-¿Que pasó?-Loni.

G07 se da la vuelta. Mira a Loni.

-Eliminar.-G07.

-¡Oye! ¡Las peleas estan prohibidas aquí adentro!-Murphy. G07 lo ignora, poniendose en guardia con las katanas. Murphy se asusta.

G07 vuelve a lanzanse sobre Loni. Este alcanza a generar hilos, con los cuales atrapa al androide.

-¿Que te pasa, amigo? Todos estan en paz escuchando jazz.-

-Negativo. No soy amigo. Soy G07.-

-¿G...0...7? Nunca escuché ese nombre antes.-

-Negativo. Soy un androide.-

-¿Un androide? ¿Como Terminator, Arthur, Numero 17, y Sony?-

-Desconozco que son esas comparaciones. Estoy programado para matar a los hermanos Loud.-

-¿Mis hermanos?-

-Afirmativo. Debo cumplir con mi programación.-

G07 corta los hilos de Loni. Este vuelve a generar mas hilos, pero ahora unos hilos filosos, deteniendo los cortes con las katanas del androide. G07 se aleja y ataca dando vueltas aun con las katanas en alto. Loni genera hilos, sujetando sus piernas, llevandolo hacia una pared, impactandolo. El androide se levanta y vuelve a atacar girando como un trompo. Loni vuelve a atacarlo de la misma forma, pero se lleva sus katanas.

-Ahora no podras herir a alguien.-

-Pero aun tiene sus brazos, idiota.-el sujeto asiático.

G07 saca unas garras filosas de sus manos.

-Estoy equipado con garras y pequeños cañones de plasma lo suficientemente potentes como la potencia de una escopeta.-

-Voy a ayudarte, Loni.-Erika. Recoge las katanas y se las come a mordidas. Sus brazos se convierten en katanas.-Mi don me permite comer cualquier cosa, e incorporarla a mi cuerpo.-hace aparecer unos patines en sus pies.-Me comi unos patines esta mañana.-

El androide corre a gran velocidad. Loni se mueve con ayuda de sus hilos, mientras que Erika se mueve con sus patines. Loni ataca con hilos filosos a modo de latigos. Erika ataca con las katanas. G07 resiste los ataques, hasta que otras personas del bar comenzaron a ayudar: el vocalista de la banda de jazz ataca con unas corcheas purpuras que surgen al cantar; un sujeto de smokin blanco, sobrero y lentes de sol ataca con unos corazones de fuego; una chica tambien de origen asiático, lentes y cabello corto purpura, ataca con laser desde sus ojos; y otras personas atacan con botellas, sillas, mesas, y hasta con un orinal.

-¡Oigan! ¡No destruyan el bar!-Murphy, atacando con unas semicorcheas negras de medio tienpo que genera al hacer un pequeño canto.

El androide cada vez le costaba luchar bien, hasta que Loni y Erika aprovechan y le cortan las manos. G07 saca la mitad de sus brazos, revelando los cañones de plasma. Loni, Erika y la gente del bar, esquivan los ataques y se ponen a cubierto. Loni toma a Erika con hilos y le da varias vueltas, hasta acerla deslizar a gran velocidad hacia G07. El androide apunta, y el sujeto asiatico le lanza tinta negra directo a la cara. Loni aprovecha y le corta el brazo derecho. Erika lo recoge, lo come, hace aparecer el cañon en su brazo, y le dispara directo a la cabeza con un disparo concentrado, destruyendosela.

-Buen disparo, Erika.-

-Gracias.-

-¡Ganamos, gatitos!-el sujeto de smokin blanco.

-Fue corto.-una mujer de vestido negro.-

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Te pareció corto? No te preocupes por eso.-

-¡Oye, sueltame, pervertido!-la mujer se aparta y abofetea al sujeto.

-¡Jajajaja! Esa gatita volvera. ¡Jajajaja!Todas vuelven a mi.-le lanza un beso de aire.

-Lo lamento por su bar, señor Murphy.-Loni.

-No te preocupes, muchacho. Mi bar tiene seguro.-

-Oye, mocoso.-el sujeto asiático.-Si ese androide estaba programado para matar a tus hermanos, ¿no crees que deberias preguntar a tus hermanos si estan bien?-

-¡Es cierto! Lo siento, Erika, pero...-

-Yo te acompaño.-Erika. Se convierte en un go kart.-Sube.-

-Woow ¿Cuando te comiste un Go Kart?-

-Me lo comí ayer, junto a una ensalada de cables y un televisor de postre.-

-Esa chica si que es omnivora.-el vocalista del grupo de jazz.

-Barman.-el sujeto asiático.-Antes de irme, necesito un barril de cerveza para llevar, por favor.-

-Enseguida, señor.-Murphy.

Con Leif, en el momento en que Linka y Ron Andy se fueron, se quedo sentado, comiendo una hamburguesa.

-¿Cuánto tardarán Linka y Ron Andy en volver?-le da un mordisco a su hamburguesa. Escucha algo venir hacia el, y alcanza a reaccionar. Era una banca.

-¿Quien lo lanzó?-

Un grupo de androides de batalla aparecen. Estaban mirando a Leif.

-¿Unos robots? ¿Estaran entrenando algunos heroes por aqui?-

-Destruir a los Loud.-los androides.

-¿Que?-Leif.

Los androides se lanzan al ataque contra Leif. Este comienza a correr, mientras era perseguido por los androides. Poco a poco lo estaban alcanzando. Leif decide darse vuelta y ataca con su mandíbula, destrozandole la cabeza a uno de los androides.

-¿Que quieren? ¿Por que me quieren destruir?-

-...-

Los androides iban a atacar a Leif, pero 2 estatuas de leon aparecen y atacan a los androides. Aparece Lexx sobre un caballo de hierro.

-¿Estas bien, Leif?-

-¿Lexx? ¿Que haces aqui?-

Los androides pelean contra los leones de piedra, destrozandolos, aunque algunos androide alcanzaron a ser destruidos. Un androide iba a atacar a Leif por la espalda, pero Lars llega, convertido en gargola, y decapita al androide de un arañazo, aunque se queja del dolor en la mano.

-...Aug. ¿Te encuentras bien, Leif?-

-Si, pero ¿por que me estan atacando estos robots?-

-No sabemos. Los vimos dirigirse hacia acá, asi que Lexx y yo los seguimos.-

Los 3 hermanos se reunen. Los androides rodean a los hermanos Loud y proceden a atacar. Lexx se defiende con ayuda del caballo, Leif con su mandibula, y Lars con sus garras. La gente estaba rodeando el lugar.

-¿De donde salieron esos androides de batalla?-

-¡¿Que importa?! ¡Hay que ayudar a esos niños!-

-No podemos. No somos heroes.-

-¿Y los heroes de Nueva Orleans?-

-Aun no llegan.-

-¡Pero hay que hacer algo! ¡O esos niños saldran mas que lastimados!-

De la nada,una gran lluvia de puñetazos acaba con varios androides. Tambien varias bolas de fuego.

-Asi que son ustedes.-una voz.

-Esa voz.-Leif. Mira hacia al frente. Era una chica de rasgos latinos, de cabello negro, camisa verde y jeans.-¿Bebe Santiago?-

-Y yo también.-otra voz. Era Ronnie Anne.-

-¿Ronnie Anne?-Leif.

-¿Quien es ella?-Lexx.

-Es la prima de Ron Andy.-Leif.

-Y hablando de mi hermano, ¿donde está él?-Bebe.

-Se fue patinando con Linka, pero no se adonde.-

Con los hermanos Loud mayores, estos logran llegar a la oficina de Nathan. Ven que no habia nadie.

-No hay monos en la costa.-Lane.-Entremos.-

Los 4 se ponen a revisar todo, causando un gran alboroto al abrir fuertemente los estantes, botar papeles y carpetas, entre otras cosas.

-¡Chicos!-Loki.-¡No hagan literalmente ningún ruido!-

-...Eres el único que está gritando.-Luke, Lane y Lynn H.

-Revisemos su computadora.-Loki enciende la computadora. Coloca un pendrive, el cual permite ingresar a la cuenta.-Veamos que tiene aqui.-comienza a revisar carpetas.

Encuentra una que dice "privado". Loki pincha con el mouse. Habian varios videos. Loki reproduce uno, y lo que ven, hace que los 4 abran los ojos y queden embobados. Se acercan a la pantalla, babeando.

-¡Vuelvan al trabajo!-Levi gritando por el audifono.

-¡Es verdad!-Loki cierra el video.-Ustedes ordenen. Yo revisare.-

Loki vuelve a revisar los archivos. Se queda un buen rato.

-Nada. Entonces debe estar limpio.-

-¿Que dejaste abierto, Loki?-Lynn H.

Se escucha que alguien se pone a girar la manilla. Quien entra, es Mónica. Deja una carpeta sobre el escritorio.

-La ventana esta abierta.-Monica la cierra, sin darse cuenta que los 4 hermanos estaban por fuera y colgando. Al cerrarla, hace que se machuquen los dedos y se caigan. Mónica ve la computadora encendida.-El señor Fritz la dejó encen...-mira el video.-...¡Señor Fritz!-sale de la oficina totalmente molesta y preparando los puños para una paliza.

-¡Quitense de encima!-Loki.

-Lo bueno es que los arbustos amortiguaron la caida.-Lane.

-Pero lo malo...es que eran espinosos.-Luke sacandose unas espinas.

Los 4 se levantan. Notan que habian 4 personas al frente. Eran los G01, G02, G03 y G04.

-Objetivos encontrados.-los 4 androides.-Eliminar.-y los 4 se lanzan a atacar. Los 4 hermanos esquivan.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes y que quieren?!-Loki.

-G01.-

-G02.-

-G03.-

-G04.-

-Somos androides creados para exterminar nuestro objetivo.-

-¿Androides?-Luke.

-¿Seran parte del sistema de seguridad de la corporación Fritz?-Lane.

-Entonces nosotros somos sus objetivos. ¿No?-Lynn H.

-Afirmativo.-los 4 androides.

-Entonces podremos divertirnos ahora.-Lynn H se convierte en leopardo.

-¡Vamos, hermanos!-Loki en guardia. Absorbe mucha de electricidad desde una bateria. Luke se coloca audifonos, y Lane genera bolas de energia.

Los hermanos se enfrentan a los androides: Loki vs G04; Luke vs G01; Lane vs G02, y Lynn H vs G03.

G03 ataca disparando bolas de plasma por sus manos. Lane las contrarresta con bolas de energia. Estaban atacandose simultáneamente por varios segundos. Mientras tanto, Luke escucha música a alto volumen, ganando mucha fuerza. G01 saca una especie de lanza con la que trata de atacar a Luke. Este esquiva todos sus ataques. Contraataca con un fuerte puñetazo, haciendo retroceder al androide. Lynn H ataca con arañazos y mordidas a G03, pero solo logra destruir su piel sintética de sus brazos y mitad de la cara. El androide saca una especie de mazo y comienza a atacar abanicando el mazo. Loki ataca con descargas electricas a G04. Este esquiva los ataques y responde con patadas. Loki alcanza a bloquear la patada y responde tambien con una patada, aunque no le hizo ningun daño.

Lynn H sigue peleando contra G03. Este sigue atacando, hasta que Lynn H adquiere forma leopardo humanoide, espera a que G03 ataque con su mazo, y aprovecha para darle una patada directo a la cabeza. Le da otra patada y otra patada mas, hasta hacer que suelte el mazo. Lynn H lo toma y le comienza a dar mazazos directo a la cabeza, hasta destrozarsela completamente.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Gané! ¡Lynn Loud! ¡Lynn Loud!-

Lane comienza a concentrar energia en sus brazos. Espera que el androide G02 ataque, y aprovecha para poner sus manos sobre los cañones del robot, descargando toda la energia acumulada, destruyendo al robot, dejando solo su craneo, columna, y parte inferior.

-Parece que llegue hasta el fondo de ti. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-

Luke sigue esquivando la lanza de G01. Mantiene concentrando su fuerza en un puño. Espera que el androide ataque con su lanza, y al atacar, Luke esquiva y le da un fuerte puñetazo, volandole la cabeza.

-All Right.-

Loki sigue peleando contra G04, pero parecia que cada vez tiene mayor desventaja. Absorbe mucha electricidad desde un cable sobresalido. Espera a que el androide le ponga las manos encimas, y Loki descarga toda la electricidad que absorbió. G04 quedó sin piel sintética y cae al piso. Loki se va caminando, pero no se percata que el androide se pone de pie. Está a punto de atacarlo, pero Luke reacciona a tiempo y le lanza la lanza de G01, atravezando al androide directo al pecho. El androide tambalea y explota.

-Te debo una, Luke.-

Los cuerpos decapitados de los androides G01 y G03 se levantan. Abren su pecho, revelando un ojo. Comienzan a hacer tic y corren hacia Lynn H y Luke. Estos alcanzan a esquivar y hacen que ambos cuerpos choquen, explotando en pedazos.

-Esos androides si que tenian algo que sacarse de pecho. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entienden?-

-Ahora no, Lane.-Loki.-Levi acaba de enviar un mensaje. El jefe quiere que permanezcamos en posición hasta que llegue.-

-Causamos un gran alboroto.-Luke, viendo a los científicos y trabajadores salir de la corporación Fritz.

Con Linka y Ron Andy, estos seguian chocando golpes contra G05 y G06. Ron Andy lucha en su forma tigre humanoide contra G05. Chocan varias veces los puños y se dan embestidas. G05 salta y trata de atacar con pisotón. Ron Andy esquiva el ataque y ataca con un fuertisimo golpe, volandole el casco, revelando que su cabeza no tenia cubierta.

Linka y G06 atacan dandose embestidas, golpes, y patadas mientras aun vuelan. Hacen piruetas para ganar impulso y se atacan. En uno de los ataques, Linka toma mucho impulso y ataca directo a la cara de G06, quitandole la mitad de su cara. G06 vuelve a sacar el cañon y comenza a disparar. Linka ataca con una bola de fuego directo al cañon, destruyendoselo.

Linka y Ron Andy comienzan a atacar a los androides mucho mas fuerte, tomando impulso y tratando de no darles oportunidad de atacar. Ron Andy le destroza los ojos a G05 con un arañazo, mientras que Linka hace lo mismo con G06. Cada vez los estan acercando mas, hasta que ambos androides quedaron pegados espalda con espalda. Linka y Ron Andy comienzan a centrar energia.

-¡"Xtreme Tiger"!-Ron Andy en su forma tigre con mucha energia y lanzandose a gran velocidad.

-¡"Kamikaze Dragon"!-Linka en su forma dragon con mucha energia y lanzandose a grab velocidad.

Ambos impactan al mismo tiempo a los androides, generando una gran explosión. Linka y Ron Andy vuelven a la normalidad. Se quedan exhaustos y recostados en suelo, mientras caian partes de los androides G05 y G06.

-(suspiro) Por fin los hicimos pedazos.-Ron Andy.

-(suspiro) Que cansada me siento.-Linka.

En la fortaleza de Fritz, este estaba observando todo con cámaras moscas. Tenia la cara llena de moretones y chichones en la cabeza. Estaba acompañado por Mónica.

-Esos chicos Loud no son tan debiles despues de todo. Pero me interesan mas la niña dragon y el niño tigre. Recolectare sus ADN.-

-¿Que pasará con los hermanos Loud? Entraron a su oficina. Al menos no encontraron nada.-

-Si siguen siendo una molestia, tendre que eliminarlos. Y ya tengo los exterminadores adecuados.-West, observando unas capsulas que dicen H01, H02, H03, y H04.-Por otra parte, estoy impresionado. Apenas han pasado menos de 12 horas y ya han logrado un gran avance en mi invento. Sabia que esos científicos me ayudarian a perfeccionar el Donitrix.-

-¿Y que pasará con ellos una vez que terminen con el Donitrix?-

-Los capturare y los obligare a seguir trabajando para mi. O tal vez los mate a todos. No puedo arriesgarme a que revelen mi invento o lo reproduzcan fuera de mi laboratorio. No es bueno para nuestros planes.-

Pasado el rato, devuelta con Linka y Ron Andy, ambos chicos se levantan.

-Ron...¿Donde estamos?-Linka observando a su alrededor. Estaban en un sitio alejado de los grandes edificios.

-No lo se, Linka.-Ron Andy revisa sus bolsillos.-Creo que extravie mi celular.-

-Yo tambien.-Linka revisando sus bolsillos.

Caminan por el sector. Estaba oscuro y algo vacío. Ambos notan una mansión con salida al bosque. Tenia luces encendidas.

-Mira, Ron. La mansión está abierta y aun hay gente despierta. Entremos para pedir un teléfono.-

-De acuerdo.-

Ambos entran, ignorando que en la entrada decia: Mansión Moira.

En el barrio frances, el sujeto asiático estaba llevando el barril de cerveza hacia una bodega. Toca la puerta a modo de contraseña. Lo dejan entrar.

-Llegas tarde, Hiroshi.-

-Lo siento. Un androide fuera de control comenzó a provocar destrozos. Pero ya lo hicieron chatarra.-

-¿Tienes la cerveza?-

-Aqui mismo.-

-Bien. Entremos.-

Ambos entran y caminan por un pasillo. Llegan hasta el fondo, donde estaban esperándolo varios sujetos.

-¿Por que estan todos reunidos aquí?-

-Kuroryu sama decidio adelantar su viaje. Debemos dejar todo preparado para su llegada. Será dentro de 3 días. Nesecitamos buscar objetos de mucho valor para la subasta. Kuroryu sama quiere mucho dinero.-

-Es una posibilidad. Nuestra infiltrada en la corporación Fritz, la doctora Kanna Furukawa, me dio un interesante dato de un arma que puede otorgar dones.-

-¿Un arma que puede dar dones?-

-¿Cuanto creen que podria valer?-

-Mas te vale conseguirla, Hiroshi. ¿O acaso quieres morir a manos de Kuroryu sama?-

-La tendré en menos de lo que canta un gallo.-

Continuará...


	3. Mansión Moira

Mansión Moira

En una taberna, unos sujetos estaban hablando entre sí.

-¿Y de verdad luchaste contra Messie Lepidomoth?-

-Claro que si. El tipo es mucho mas duro de lo que aparenta.-el sujeto le muestra una cicatriz en el abdomen.-Observa. Me lo hizo con su bastón espada.-

-Y mira esto.-el otro sujeto le muestra una cicatriz en un brazo.-Me lo hizo Moriarty en Inglaterra. Casi me mató, pero justo llegó la policia y tuvo que huir.-

-Eso no es nada.-una voz. Era un chico de 16 años, con un traje de buzo de ejercicio negro y un sombrero de paja chino.

-¿Que no es nada, muchacho?-

-¿Acaso conoces a alguien que se haya enfrentado a un villano mas fuerte?-

-Pues claro.-el chico se saca su sombrero, revelando que la mitad de su cara estaba quemada.-Esto me lo hizo...Kuroryu.-

-¡¿Kuroryu?!-

-¡¿La bestia imparable?!-

-¡Imposible!-

-¡El siempre mata a sus victimas!-

-No siempre. Tuve suerte que me dio por muerto.-el chico deja una escama negra sobre la mesa. Los sujetos la ven y la examinan.-Yo no pude hacer nada, para salvar a mis camaradas. La única que pude salvar, fue la mujer que mas amaba. Aunque nunca tuve el valor de decirselo.-

-...Es auténtica.-

-¿Y como es que paso, muchacho?-

-Es una larga historia. Aunque no lo crean, provengo de un pueblo aislado de las grandes ciudades. Fuimos elegidos para recuperar un tesoro valioso que fue robado a mi pueblo. Entre ellos, a la única mujer que amé: Mei Wu. Y cuando intentamos recuperar nuestro tesoro...nos descibrio...por mi culpa.-

-¿Tu culpa?-

-¿Que hiciste?-

-Todo estaba yendo bien, de acuerdo al plan. Cuando estabamos apunto de completar la misión, me dio hambre. Encontré un tarro de miel, y comence a comer. No tenia idea de que habia un panal de abejas en el arbol que estaba cerca de la ventana, ni tampoco que uno de los hombres de Kuroryu tenía el don de convertirse en oso. Entré en pánico, y active la alarma por accidente. Ya era tarde para escapar. Kuroryu nos encontró. Tratamos de luchar, pero uno por uno, mis camaradas cayeron. Solo quedabamos ella y yo. Decidi sacrificarme por ella para que escapara, y Kuroryu me atacó. Me dio por muerto, pero solo fingi.-

-Pero al menos sobreviviste, muchacho.-

-Da gracias de que aun sigues vivo.-

-Tal vez, pero no me atrevo a volver a mi pueblo. Asi que decidí comenzar una nueva vida, aunque tuve que trabajar un tiempo en Japón, antes de irme a Estados Unidos. La razón de por que estoy aqui, es por esa persona. Pero nunca me imaginé...que se convertiria en villana.-

Con Linka y Ron Andy, estos tocan la puerta de la mansión.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-

-Necesitamos un telefono.-

Las puertas de la mansion se abren. Linka y Ron Andy entran. Ven ue no habia nadie adentro. Las puertas de la mansión se cerraron de golpe. Ron Andy trata de abrir la puerta, pero no logra abrirla.

-¡¿Que rayos?! ¡No se puede abrir!-

-¡Ron, mira!-Linka señalando que las paredes comienzan a deformarse, como si estuviesen apunto de caerse.

Se mantiene así por muchos segundos, hasta que las paredes regresan a la normalidad. Desde el suelo, al frente de Linka y Ron Andy, sale Noveno: Mide 4 metros, su cabello es negro con lineas purpuras, viste de un traje de bruja purpura con suecos negros.

-¿Una bruja?-Ron Andy.

-¡Es altísima!-Linka.

-¡Giiijijijijijijiji!-la bruja.-¡Que emocionante! ¡Nuevos visitantes con que divertirse!-

-¡¿Quien eres tu?!-Ron Andy sacando garras.

-¡Gijijiji! Mi nombre es Gina Moira. Soy la mayor de mis hermanas. Las hermanas Moira.-

-Gina.-Linka.-Lamentamos entrar sin permiso, pero perdimos nuestros celulares y estamos perdidos. Pero ahora saldremos.-

-¿Salir? ¡Gijijiji! ¿Quien dijo que estoy molesta, porque hayan entrado sin permiso? No estoy molesta para nada. ¡Al contrario! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Gijijiji! Me gusta que las personas visiten la mansión. Asi, mis hermanas y yo podemos divertirnos con ellos. Aunque no conseguimos el dinero de manera legal para construir esta mansión, ya que tuvimos que aliarnos con un traficante. ¡Gijijiji! Pero valió la pena construirla.-

-Gracias por su invitación, pero debemos irno de inmediato. Mis hermanos deben estar preocupados.-

-Y hay una lucha que darán en televisión que no podemos perdernos.-

-¿Quieren irse? ¡Gijijiji! Lo siento, pero es que...¡no pueden irse! ¡Gijijiji! ¡Nadie rechaza nuestra invitación a jugar! Si quieren irse, deberan jugar con nosotras. Y si nos ganan, se pueden ir, pero si pierden, tendran que quedarsea jugar con nosotras...¡Para siempre! ¡Gijijiji!-

-No tenemos otra opción, Ron.-

-Muy bien, brujita. ¿De que trata el juego?-

-¡Gijijiji! ¡Asi que aceptaron! Bien por ustedes. El juego se llama..."Escape de la Mansión Moira". Hay muchas habitaciones y salas en esta mansión. Pero solo en 4 lugares, estan mis hermanas menores. Cada una tiene un juego distinto para ustedes. Cuando les ganen en su propio juego, deberan recolectar una llave que cada una trae. Solo una de nosotras tiene la llave correcta. Tienen hasta que salga el sol para ganar. Cuando el tiempo límite llegue a 0, ¡perderan! ¡Gijijiji! Buena suerte.-Se introduce por el suelo, como si estuviese mezclandose con la mansión. Luego vuelve a asomar su cabeza.-Casi lo olvido. La Mansión Moira está llena de trampas, asi que cuidado a donde pisan, se apoyen, o se sienten.-y se va en el piso.

-No tenemos otra opción. Tendremos que jugar para poder salir.-

-¿Y por donde comenzamos?-

-Comencemos por este piso y luego vamos subiendo.-

Linka y Ron Andy caminan por la mansión. Tratan de abrir una puerta, pero esta derrepente cae y golpea directo a Linka. La puerta se rompe.

-¡Linka!

-Estoy bien, Ron. Recuerda que mi piel es dura. Es verdad. Gina dijo que la mansión estaba llena de trampas.-

Ron Andy iba a caminar, y apenas pone el pie, se abre el piso, revelando un profundo agujero. Linka alcanza a tomarlo y tirarlo hacía atrás.

-Gracias Linka.-

-Tambien pusieron trampas en el piso. Hay que caminar con cuidado.-

Linka y Ron Andy caminan por todo el primer piso. Habian algunas puertas golpeadoras, mas pisos que se abren, vasijas que flotan y luego se dirigen a Linka y Ron Andy, y unas cajas sorpresas de bromas con cabezas de payasos.

Con los hermanos Loud, estos estaban recibiendo un pequeño regaño por parte de un agente.

-Dejenme...darles un consejo. Si van a investigar a alguien por su cuenta, asegurense...de que sea realmente un sospechoso con pruebas concretas. No...solamente a base del testimonio de un villano. Y en cualquiera de los casos, almenos...asegurense...de ser discretos.-

-Lo sentimos.-Loki, Luke, Lane y Lynn H.

-Pero tenemos los chips.-Loki.

-Y Levi investigará el responsable de liberar a esos robots.-Lynn H.

-Si. Los androides. Tal parece que estan relacionados con el androide que acaba de atacar en un bar en el barrio frances, y los androides que atacaron a Leif, Lexx y Lars Loud.-

-¡¿Que?!-Luke.

-¡¿Nuestros hermanos tambien fueron atacados?!-Lane.

-Asi es. Y segun los testimonios, el androide del bar, tenia intenciones de matar a Loni Loud.-

-¡Loni!-Loki.-¡Espere! ¡Si esos androides nos tenian en la mira, entonces Linka tambien corre peligro!-

Devuelta a la mansión, Linka y Ron Andy suben la escalera.

-¿Adonde vamos?-Linka.-¿Derecha o izquierda?-

-No lo se. ¿Cara o sello?-

Las escaleras se mueven, llevando a Linka y a Ron a diferentes sitios.

-¡Linka!-Ron Andy. La alfombra comienza a llevar a Ron.

-¡Ron Andy!-Linka. Ve que las puertas comienzan a abrirse y cerrarse.

Ron Andy siguio siendo arrastrado por la cortina. Logra liberarse con sus garras, cuando estaba apunto de caer a una habitación oscura, la cual se cierra.

-Por poco. No me importa que sean chicas. Les rompere la cara a esas brujas. Debo encontrar a Linka cuanto antes.-

Ron Andy comienza a revisar habitaciones. Algunas estaban vacías. Otras tenian trampas de piso. Otros tenian objetos que se lanzaban hacia él. Finalmente, llega a la ultima habitación de su lado.

-Espero que sea la correcta.-

Ron Andy abre la puerta. Al entrar, nota que habia una especie de maqueta de un pueblito.

-¿Una maqueta? ¿Sera esto un juego?-

Camina, sin darse cuenta que cruza por un tunel transparente.

-De pronto, todo se ve tan grande.-Ron Andy, sin darse cuenta que se encogio al tamaño de un ratón.

-¡Wejijiji! ¡No es grande! ¡Te hiciste pequeño como un ratón! ¡Wejijijijiji!-una voz. Aparece una niña de unos 9 años, con un vestido blanco y sombrero de bruja blanco.-¡Hola, pequeñin! ¡Soy Wendy Moira! ¡La menor de las hermanas Moira! ¡Mi don me permite crear un túnel transparente, y dependiendo del lado que se cruce, lo que pase por ahí se agrandara o se encogerá! ¡Wejijijijiji!-

-(De seguro que este debe ser su juego) ¿Y a que jugaremos?-

-¡Jugaremos al gato y al raton! ¡Tu serás el raton, y yo el gato! ¡Wejijiji! ¡Y si pierdes, seras una de mis mascotas...para siempre! ¡Wejijijijiji!-

Wendy sale persiguiendo a Ron Andy. Este se convierte en tigre comienza a huir de ella, mientras destroza la maqueta.

-¡Si este es el juego, lo mejor será dejar que me persiga, hasta que se canse!-

Ron sigue corriendo, mientras Wendy lo persigue, durante un buen rato. Wendy lanzaba trozos de maqueta. Ron alcanzaba a esquivarlas, que desde su tamaño, parecian meteoritos. Tambine rompe las paredes de algunos edificios de maqueta, para tomar atajos. Y tras un rato, logra perderla de vista. Derrepente se le viene a la mente algo.

-(¡El tunel! ¡Que idiota soy!) "Ojos de Tigre".-Ron Andy. Encuentra el tunel. Rapidamente lo cruza.-¡Muy bien, enana, hora de que se cambien los roles. Ahora tu...!-Nota que Wendy se quedó dormida.-(¡¿Se quedó dormida?!).-con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos. Se acerca a ella. Toma su sombrero, y saca la llave, la cual tiene el extremo del mango la forma de un trebol.-Sabia que tenia la llave en su sombrero.-

-Ya es la hora de dormir de Wendy.-Gina observando.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayudennos!-unas voces que Ron escucha. Este se aproxima. Eran unas personas atrapadas en jaulas.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Los sacare de aqui!-

Las paredes se mueven, cerrandose la parte en donde estaban las jaulas.

-¿Quieres ayudar a esas personas? Tienes que ganar nuestro juego.-

En otra parte, Linka avanza por un pasillo que se veia torcido. Nota varias puertas con unas estrellas, excepto una que tenia un corazón.

-Bueno, si algo he visto en las series y peliculas, es que la puerta diferente siempre esconde algo valioso...o peligroso.-

Entra a la habitación con el corazón. Nota que está llena de juguetes.

-Cuantos juguetes.-Linka mira un peluche en forma de Bun Bun.-Bon Bon...-Linka recuerda a Bon Bon, y el dia en que Lynn H lo decapito e hizo un collar con ella. Trató de recuperar la cabeza, pero Lynn H la derribo y la insultó.-¿Por que aun me afectan esos recuerdos? Ellos cambiaron...y todavia no puedo cambiar de página.-se toca la cara con la palma.

Un juguete comienza a caminar hacia ella. Era un pingüino.

-¿Te caiste, pequeñin?-

-¿Linka? ¿Eres tu?-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡El juguete habló!-

-¡No soy un juguete, Linka! ¡Soy yo, Clyde!-

-¡¿Clyde?!...¿Clyde?...¿De verdad eres tu?-Linka tomando el pingüino. Ve que tambien avanzan un cerdito alcancia, un auto con ojos y boca, y un mono de peluche, y un ratón de goma.

-¿Es Linka?-el cerdito.

-¿Liam?-

-Y yo soy Rusty.-el auto.

-Yo Zach.-el mono.

-Creo que sabras quien soy yo.-el ratón.

-No, lo siento.-

-¡Soy yo! ¡Chandler!-

-¿Primo Chandler?-una voz. Aparece una muñeca de trapo.

-¿Prima Channel?-

-Esperen, esperen. Estoy confundida. ¿Que esta sucediendo aqui?-

-¡¿Linka?!-una voz. Era un juguete con forma de gota.

-Esa voz...¿Clair? ¿Que está pasando?-

-¡Sajijiji! Asi que los conoces.-otra voz. Aparece una chica vestida de bruja, de color rojo, abrazando a un peluche. La bruja se ve de 12 años.

-¿Eres una de las hermanas Moira?-

-¡Sajijiji! Asi es. Soy Sabrina Moira. La cuarta hermana de las hermanas Moira. Mi don me permite convertir a quienes toco, ¡en los juguetes que yo quiera! ¡Sajijiji! Te convertiras en mi nuevo juguete. ¿En que podria convertirte? ¿En una muñeca de trapo? No. Ya tengo muchas...¡Ya se! ¡En un dragón de peluche! ¡Sajijijijiji!-

-¿Como es que acabaron aqui y así, chicos?-

-Todo comenzó mas o menos hace unos días.-Clyde.-Llegaron unos rumores de que construyeron una nueva mansión embrujada con efectos especiales mejor que la que estaba en Royal Woods. Y cuando entramos, resultó ser una trampa y acabamos así.-

-Lo mismo sucedió en Hammer Woods.-Clair.-Creiamos que era una nueva mansión embrujada, y resultó ser una trampa.-

-Basta de hablar.-Sabrina.-Si quieres liberarlos, deberas derrotarme. Pero si pierdes, tendras que jugar conmigo para siempre.-

Los ojos de Sabrina cambian a unos amarillos. Derrepente, todos los juguetes comienzan a moverse y atacar a Linka. Esta se defiende a puñetazos de unos soldaditos de plomo, unas muñecas de trapo, y unas cajas sorpresas. Ataca con patadas a unos peluches de oso, gato, perro, y monos. Ataca con su cola a unos payasos de caja sorpresa, a unos cara de papas, y a unos dinosaurios de goma. Unas pelotas comienzan a rebotar y se dirigen a Linka. Esta las patea y golpea con su cola, a la vez dandole a otros juguetes.

-Linka, cuidado.-Clair.-Esa tal Sabrina ataca por sorpresa, mezclandose entre los juguetes. Si te toca, te convertira en juguete.-

Mas juguetes aparecen.

-Mas golpeo, mas juguetes aparecen.-

Linka se defiende de los juguetes que comenzaron a atacarla, con puñetazos, patadas, y coletazos. Saca sus alas de dragon y vuela, pero justo le cae slime en las alas, impidiendole volar. Siente que algo se aproxima. Ataca con una bola de fuego. Pudo ver a Sabrina, esquivando el ataque.

-Supiste que intenté tocarte.-

-No me convertiras en juguete.-

-¡Yo creo que si! ¡Sajijijijijijiji!-

Sabrina vuelve a destellar sus ojos. Todos los juguetes (incluyendo los chicos y chicas), son absorbidos por una rafaga. Todos los juguetes comienzan a acumularse como si fueran masa, alrededor del cuerpo de Sabrina, haciendo que resurja como una payasa de gran tamaño, vestimenta blanca con estrellas de colores, brazos largos, y en lugar de piernas, tiene una gran pelota color azul, que controla libremente.

-Asi que tambien puedes hacer eso.-

-¡Sajijiji! ¡Y muchas cosas más!-

Sabrina se separa de su pelota. La golpea con sus enormes brazos, haciendo que salga volando. Linka la esquiva, pero la pelota comienza a perseguirla, con rebotes, e intento de arrollarla. Linka concentra todas sus fuerzas en un puño. Espera a que la pelota se acerque, y logra golpearla, pero la pelota se divide en muchas pelotas que salen rebotando en todas partes.

-¡Jamás lograras ganarme en mi juego! ¡Sajijijijiji!-Sabrina se toma impulso, y trata de atacar a Linka. Esta alcanza a esquivarla, pero le llegan unos pelotazos.

-(¡¿Que puedo hacer?! ¡Si me toca, se acabó! ¡Debe teber un punto debil!).-

Las pelotas se agrupan, volviendo a ser una sola. Sabrina se coloca sobre la pelota.

-¡Sajijijiji! ¡¿Te rindes?!-

-"Ojos de Dragon".-Linka. Nota que la nariz de payaso de Sabrina estaba palpitando.-(¡Lo encontre!). ¡Aun no me rindo!-

-¡Si que eres muy persistente! ¡Sajijijijijiji!-Sabrina vuelve a lanzar su pelota.

Linka deja que la pelota la persiga. Sabrina solo se queda riendo. Linka vuela a gran velocidad, mientras la pelota la persigue, y acercandose a Sabrina. Y apunto de llegar hacia ella, Linka da una vuelta, y golpea la pelota, haciendo que se divida en muchas pelotas, y Linka comienza a golpear las pelotas en dirección a Sabrina. Esta comienza a evadir todos los pelotazos, sin darse cuenta que Linka estaba aproximandose, y cuando Sabrina vuelve a lanzarse hacia Linka, esta le lanza 2 pelotas con fuego.

Sabrina acaba quemandose las manos, y Linka aprovecha que bajó la guardia, dandole un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, haciendo que ella y todos los convertidos en juguetes regresen a la normalidad. Sabrina cae al piso, derrotada. La llave (que tiene en el extremo del mango un corazón) cae justo en manos de Linka.

-¡Gané!-

-¡¿Que paso?!-

-¡¿Donde estamos?!-

-¡Linka!-Clair. Se iba a acercar a ella, pero los muros se mueven y bloquean a todas las personas.

-¿Quieres rescatar a esta gente?-La voz de Gina.-Tendrás que ganar nuestro juego.-

Mientras tanto, Loni y Erika llegan a la ubicación de Leif, Lexx, Lars, Ronnie Anne, y Bebe.

-¡Leif! ¡¿Estas bien?!-Loni abrazando a Leif, y comenzando a revisarlo por todas partes.

-¡Loni! ¡Estoy bien! Lexx y Lars tambien ayudaron.-

-¿Lexx? ¿Lars?-

-¡Loni!-Lexx y Lars emocionados, pero luego se les va la felicidad.

-¿No sigues molesto con nosotros?-Lexx.

-Claro que no, chicos. Aunque es Linka quien debe preocuparlos. Y a propósito. ¿Donde están Linka y Ron Andy?-

-Es lo mismo que quiero saber.-Bebe.

-¿Bebe? ¿Ronnie Anne? ¿Que hacen aqui?-

-Desaparecieron muchos chicos en Royal Woods, Hammer Woods, y en otros pueblos.-Ronnie Anne.-Incluyendo Carlos, Cj y Carlitos.-

-La unica pista que tenemos, es el rastreador que cargaba Stella.-Bebe.-Ha estado cambiando de posición desde el dia de la desaparición. Ahora parece estar fijo.-

-Lo unico que sabemos, es que iban a una nueva mansión embrujada que habian construido.-Ronnie Anne.

-¿Mansión embrujada?-Erika.-Vi una ayer. Nadie sabe cuando abrió. Dijeron que apareció derrepente.-

-Llevanos a ese lugar, por favor.-Bebe.

Devuelta a la mansión Moira, Ron Andy llegó hasta una sala con instrumentos musicales y una mesa con un juego de té. Los instrumentos comienzan a tocar música clasica. Se puede ver que aparecen fantasmas humanoides y de color azul.

-¡Cajijijijijiji! Ya era hora para que llegaras a la hora del té.-una voz. Aparecen mas fantasmas de aspecto amorfo y de color azul, agrupandose, hasta salir una chica de 17 años y de traje de bruja azul. ¿Te gusta la música clasica? Ideal para relajarse y disfrutar del té. ¡Cajijijijiji!-

-¿Eres otra de las hermanas Moira?-

-Asi es. Soy la segunda hermana, Casandra Moira. ¡Cajijijijiji!-

-Terminemos esto de una vez.-

-Que malos modales tienes. Deberias ser mas caballero ante las damas. ¡Cajijiji! Observa bien a esos fantasmas. Todos ellos fueron maleducados conmigo, asi que los transforme. ¡Cajijiji! Mi don me permite convertirme en fantasma, separarme en fantasmas, y convertir a los demás en fantasmas. Todos los irrespetuosos acaban siendo mis esclavos. ¡Cajijijiji! Y tu, acabas de ser un irrespetuoso. Si quieres, jugaremos ahora. Se trata de "quien caerá primero".-

-Asi que solo debo darte una paliza.-

-¡Cajijiji! No te creas solo porque seas fuerte. Tambien puedo crear fantasmas.-Casandra comienza a sacar fantasmas de su boca, como si estuviera inflando un chicle. Estos fantasmas son redondos, con una lengua larga y ojos como puntos.-Suerte, mejor dicho, mala suerte. ¡Cajijijijiji!-

Ron Andy ataca a uno de los fantasmas, pero este explota.

-¡Arhg!-

-¡Cajijijijiji! Olvide mencionarlo. Los fantasmas que saco de mi boca, son explosivos. Asi que mejor no los toques. ¡Cajijijiji!-

Ron Andy se dirige hacia Casandra, esquivando a los fantasmas. Logra llegar hasta ella y le da un golpe, pero solo la atraviesa.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como...?!-

-¡Cajijijiji! Ignorante. No puedes tocar a un fantasma. Todo el mundo lo sabe. ¡Cajijijijiji!-

Los fantasmas se dirijen hacia Ron Andy. Este se da cuenta y comienza a correr. Lanza unos instrumentos, muebles, y tazas y platos hacia los fantasmas explosivos, logrando destruirlos, pero Casandra vuelve a escupir otros fantasmas. Ron sigue lanzando cosas, sin darse cuenta que otros fantasmas estaban detras de él, y lo atacan, hiriendolo por las explosiones.

-¡Cajijijijiji! No puedes hacer nada. Rindete, y se mi mayordomo.-

-¡Jamás!-

-Si asi lo quieres.-Casandra. Con unos movimientos de dedo, los fantasmas se lanzan en kamikaze contra Ron Andy. Este alcaza a usar el piano como refugio, aunque otros logran darle.

-(¡Maldición! ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Si toco a esos fantasmas, explotan! ¡Tampoco puedo atacar a esa bruja! ¡¿Que hago?!).-

Ron nota a mas fantasmas llegar. Se convierte en tigre humanoide y en un intento de ahuyentar a uno, le toca la lengua. El fantasma no explota.

-(¡Momento! ¡Solo un fantasma...puede derrotar a otro fantasma! ¡Esto lo vi en un videojuego! ¡Espero que tambien pueda aplicarse en la vida real!).-

Ron Andy toma de la lengua a uno de los fantasmas y lo hace girar como boleadora, hasta llegar hacia Casandra, y la ataca con el fantasma, hiriendola.

-¡Auhg!-

-Asi que tu mismo ataque es tu debilidad.-Ron Andy con mas confianza. Toma a otros fantasmas de la lengua, los hace girar, y ataca de nuevo a Casandra, hiriendola.

-¡¿Como te atreves?!-

Casandra escupe mas fantasmas. Ron destruye algunos con otros fantasmas. Ataca a Casandra con mas fantasmas explosivos, y tras 10 ataques, Casandra regresa a su forma humana.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Jamas he sido derrotada!-

-Esto aun no termina.-Ron Andy, tomando a todos los fantasmas que quedaban de las lenguas, y ataca a Casandra, derrotandola. Saca la llave de su bolsillo, la cual tiene el extremo en forma de diamante.

Los fantasmas regresan a su forma humana, pero Gina vuelve a dejarlos encerrados.

Con Linka, esta llega hasta una biblioteca. Unos libros tratan de atacarla a mordidas, pero no logran hacerle nada. Mientras camina, unas creaturas con forma de mucielago se le aparecen. Linka las destruye con bolas de fuego. Sigue caminando, hasta encontrar a la hermana Moira que faltaba, leyendo un libro. Tenia el cabello negro amarrado en cometas, un vestido rojo, calzas negras, y suecos. Su apariencia parece ser de 15 años.

-Ya estas aqui.-

-Tu debes ser otra de las hermanas Moira.-

-Mi nombre es Ashley Moira. Soy la hermana del medio. A diferencia de mis hermanas, a mi no me interesan estos jueguitos, pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir.-Muestra un libro lleno de dibujos de monstruos.-Mi don me permite crear creaturas de tinta y controlarlas como marionetas. Tambien puedo convertir a alguien en tinta, y guardarlo en mi libro, como a estas personas.-muestra otro libro, el cual estaba con muchas imagenes de personas por página.-Tu tambien formaras parte de mi colección.-

Ashley libera a unos monstruos de tinta, los cuales tienen forma de reptiles. Linka lanza varias bolas de fuego azul que parecían estar algo sólidas, las cuales algunas aciertan y otras no. Ashley vuelve a liberar mas monstruos, algunos con aspectos de reptiles, y otros con aspectos de aves y ranas. Linka vuelve a disparar bolas de fuego azul. Acierta a casi todos los monstruos. A otros los derrota con patadas y coletazos.

-No esta mal. Haber si esto es de tu talla.-

Ashley vuela con unas alas de tinta. Libera a un dragon de tinta. Linka ataca con bolas de fuego azul. No todas aciertan. El dragón logra resistir al ataque y se dirige a Linka. Esta se convierte en dragón y comienzan a luchar con garras, cola, mordidas, y bolas de fuego.

-Que mala punteria tienes.-

-¿Quien dijo que solo estaba atacando a mis enemigos?-

-¿Que?-

Ashley nota que se habia formado una gran bola de fuego.

-Yo siempre tengo un plan. "Meteoro Dragon".-Linka mueve un dedo, y la gran bola de fuego ataca a Ashley, derrotandola.

El dragon de tinta se disuelve, y las personas atrapadas son liberadas. Linka regresa a su forma humana, y saca la llave del bolsillo de Ashley, la cual tiene en el extremo del mango, una pica.

-¿Donde estamos?-

-¿Que paso?-

Gina mueve las paredes y atrapa a la gente.

Linka y Ron Andy regresan al primer piso.

-¡Linka!-

-Estoy bien, Ron. Y tu tambien te ves bien.-

-Hemos ganado.-

Prueban las llaves para salir. Ninguna entra.

-¿Pero que?-

-Ninguna es la correcta. ¡Oye! ¡Nos engañaste, Gina!-

-No, Ron.-Linka.-Recuerda lo que nos dijo al principio. Dijo "una de nosotras", en lugar de decir "una de ellas". Significa que ella tambien es parte del juego.-

-¡Gijijijijiji! Exactamente.-Gina saliendo desde el piso.-Es la primera vez que alguien derrota a mis hermanas. Por lo general, la mayoria no logra ganarle a ninguna. Pero ustedes han derrotado a mis 4 hermanas menores. ¡Gijijijijijiji! Pero eso no lo puedo dejar pasar. Lastimaron a mis hermanas.-Gina introduce su mano hacia el piso, sacando una gran vara.-¡Voy a dejarlos fritos!-

Gina dispara rayos desde la vara. Linka y Ron Andy esquivan los ataques.

-¿De verdad es una vara magica?-Ron Andy.

-No. Creo que es un cañon de rayos en forma de vara.-Linka.

Gina se vuelve a mezclar con la mansión. Comienza a mover todas las cosas, con el objetivo de atacar a Linka y a Ron Andy. La primera saca sus alas de dragon y toma a Ron Andy.

-"Ojos de dragon".-Linka observando las paredes. Observa una mancha roja en un muro.-Ron, ahí está.-

-"Ojos de tigre".-Ron Andy. Observa una especie de perturbación.-Creo que ya lo vi.

Linka conduce a Ron Andy. Este golpea la zona, afectando a Gina.

-¡Aaaaahh!-

Gina vuelve a mezclarse con la mansión. Linka y Ron Andy la siguen. Llegan hasta otra habitación. Gina les lanza muchos muebles. Logran ver la ubicación de Gina, y Linka la ataca. Gina vuelve a irse a otra habitación. Linka y Ron Andy vuelven a seguirla y atacarla, repitiendo el ciclo varias veces, hasta que regresaron al primer piso.

-¡Malditos enanos! ¡Me duele mucho!-Gina disparando rayos desde su vara.

Linka y Ron Andy, en movimientos rápidos, logran destrozar la vara.

-Estas acabada.-Ron Andy.-Dejanos ir por las buenas, o por las malas.-

-¿Quien dice que estoy acabada?-Gina. Saca una potenciadora. La come, aumentando de fuerza.-¡Gijijijijijijiji! ¡Hare brochetas con sus huesos!-

Gina corre rápidamente, aplicando un fuerte puñetazo a Ron Andy, mandandolo a volar varios metros. Vuelve a hacerlo, pero con Linka. Ambos se levantan, transformandose en tigre y dragon humanoide. Los 2 atacan al mismo tiempo con puñetazos, siendo contraatacado por Gina, generando una onda expansiva de aire. Se mantienen luchando a golpes y patadas de una manera casi equilibrada, ya que Gina al darle golpes, los manda volando unos metros, pero logran resistir.

Linka y Ron Andy atacan al mismo tiempo, logrando ejercer algo de presión en Gina.

-Sea lo que haya comido, la hizo fuerte.-Ron Andy.

-Tengo una idea, Ron.-Linka.-Esto es lo que haremos.-le explica su plan.

Los 3 siguen luchando por unos momentos, hasta que Linka toma a Ron Andy y se alejan. Comienzan a dar piruetas, acumuñando energia.

-¡¿Que estan haciendo?!-

-¡Listo!-Linka y Ron Andy. Ambos liberan energia, dando una poderosa embestida combinada.-¡"Dragon Tiger Spear"!-y ambos impactan fuertemente a Gina, derrotandola y dejandola plasmada en el piso.-¡Ganamos!-regresan a su forma humana. Linka encuentra la llave tirada. Tenia el extremo en forma de un joker. Abre la puerta.

-Que bueno que por fin todo terminó.-Ron Andy.

Justo llegaron Loni, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Erika, Bebe y Ronnie Anne.

-¡Linka!-los hermanos Loud corren hacia Linka.

-Estoy bien, chicos.-

-¿Ahora en que se metieron?-Ronnie Anne a Ron Andy.

-Bravucones. Lo mismo de siempre.-

Se escucha lo que parece ser una estampida. Todos se salen del camino. Eran las personas que habian sido capturadas y secuestradas por las hermanas Moira.

Pasado el rato, llegaron la policia y los demas hermanos Loud. Se llevan detenidas a las hermanas Moira, atadas en una camilla con unas semimascaras. La policia toma declaraciones de la gente rescatada, de Linka y Ron Andy.

-Realmente los felicito, chicos. Aunque la ley dice que debo sancionarlos por luchar contra villanos, el mero hecho de no quedarles opción mas que luchar, se puede considerar un acto de legítima defensa. Aun asi, deben acompañarnos a la estación de policia.-

-Disculpen, jovencitos.-un agente del FBI llegando.-FBI ¿Reconocen estas cosas?-les muestra un brazo de G06 y una pierna de G05.

-Son de los androides que nos atacaron.-Linka.

-Deben acompañarme. Es sobre la aparición de otros androides.-

-¡Espera, Linka!-Clair llegando. Ron Andy se interpone.

-¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Que haces aqui?!-

-Ron. Dejala hablar.-

-Linka, queria disculparme por haberte dejado de lado...Se que no merezco tu perdón, pero queria que supieras que estoy arrepentida por todas las cosas que te hice.-

-...Hablemos mas tarde, Clair.-Linka, retirandose junto a Ron Andy.

-Deben tener sueño.-el agente.-Serán escoltados hasta mañana, junto a sus hermanos y otros acompañantes mas. Asi que se quedaran en un edificio a dormir.-

Varias horas despues, amanece en Nueva Orleans. Los primeros rayos del sol, estaban iluminando el día. Específicamente, un rayo de luz solar despierta a una mujer enmascarada que se encontraba en un agujero, pero este agujero estaba conectado a un tunel. Unos niños la encuentran.

-¿Quien es él?-

-No lo se. Mira su pecho. Tiene lo mismo que las hermanas mayores.-

-¿Es una mujer?-

-Debemos decirselo a Gran Mamá. Ella debe saber.-

La mujer se levanta. Los niños se asustan y se alejan unos pasos.

-¿Donde estoy?-la mujer. Se toca la cara.-¿Oh? ¿Que tengo en la cara?-se saca la máscara: era Lynna Loud. Observan a los niños.-...¿Quien soy yo?-

Continuará...


	4. Juntos y Aislados

Juntos y Aislados

Al amanecer, estaban todos los hermanos Loud reunidos, junto a Ronnie Anne, Ron Andy, Bebe, y Erika, dentro de la oficina de un edificio. Loki y Bebe estaban algo incómodos, por lo que toman distancia.

-Ahora que estamos mas relajados, ¿quien es la chica de cabello verde, Loni?-Loki.

-Ella es Erika. Una amiga que conocí en el hotel. Erika. Ellos son mis otros hermanos: mi hermano mayor Loki, mis hermanos menores Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, Lexx y Levi Loud.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos.-Erika. Sin notarlo, tenia parte de la blusa desabrochada.

-El busto es mio. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-Lane. Loki y Lexx le dan un golpe en la cabeza.

-Se mas caballero.-Lexx.-Ignoralo, Erika.-

-Si que es muy bonita, Loni.-Loki susurrandole al oido.-Suerte con ella. Por cierto, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo después.-

Llega un agente con cabeza cónica.

-El jefe, el agente Tiburcio ya está por llegar.-el agente de cabeza cónica.-Para los que no me conocen, soy el agente Connor.-

-¿Que pasó con las hermanas Moira?-Linka.

-Y hablando de ellas, ¿que querian exactamente esas locas de toda esa gente secuestrada?-Ron Andy.-Solo intentaron encerrarnos y guardarnos como una figura coleccionable.-

-Dudo que alguien te quiera como figura coleccionable.-Ronnie Anne.

-Callate, fea.-

-Habia oido hablar de las hermanas Moira en Pensilvania.-Connor.-Eran hijas de una familia dueña de un parque de diversiones, pero un desastre en la casa embrujada causada por unos pandilleros, les generó una mala reputación y los llevo a la quiebra.-

-Quizas buscaban clientela para revivir su parque de diversiones.-Ron Andy.-O quizas son solo unas locas resentidas con la sociedad.-

-Puede que esten algo locas la mayoria, pero no fue dificil negociar con ellas.-El agente Tiburcio.-Aceptaron colaborar con nosotros, a cambio de libertad condicional. Encontramos unas extrañas drogas. Las mismas que comenzaron a venderse en California y en un par de estados mas. Las Moira digeron que trabajan para un traficante en repartir drogas y llevarles sujetos de pruebas, para ganar dinero y contruir su mansión embrujada, y ahora trabajaran como infiltradas.-

-¿Y se puede confiar en ellas?-Ron Andy.

-Les pusimos collares antidones. Y aprobaron el detector de mentiras.-

-¿Y que pasará con las personas secuestradas?-Linka.

-Todas serán devueltas a sus hogares, pero primero pasarán por un control médico y psicológico. Hay una niña llamada Clair que quiere hablar contigo, Linka. Por ahora, esta durmiendo junto a los demas niños.-

-Hablare con ella cuando despierte.-

-Bueno. Ya terminado el asunto de las Moira, hablemos ahora de estos robots.-señala los restos de los androides G, acumulados en una mesa y separados.-Realmente es curioso que solo estaban interesados en matarlos a ustedes, hermanos Loud...y tu.-Mirando a Ron Andy.-Los demas solo estan aqui, por verse involucrados.-Mirando a Erika, Ronnie Anne, y Bebe.

-Deberia llamar a mis amigas para que no se preocupen.-Erika.

-Te pediria discreción. Es un caso serio de intento de homicidio.-

-Solo les dire que salí con un amigo.-Erika marca un número.-Hola, Mia. Lamento preocuparte a ti y a Mikyu...Si, estoy bien. Solo transnoche...conocí un chico y nos hicimos amigos y pasaron...¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas!...Despues hablamos, las quiero.-y corta la llamada.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de quien puede ser el responsable?-Tiburcio.-¿Algun enemigo que conozcan? ¿Que tenga deseos de venganza contra ustedes?-

-Mamá y papá no tenian muchos enemigos.-Loki.

-Y la mayoria eran unos homo sapiens que apenas aprobaron la primaria.-Levi.

-Puede que...sea una posibilidad.-Linka. Todos la miran.-El villano al que Ron Andy, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Stella y yo derrotamos en Royal Woods, en el día del ataque de los monstruos. Se apodaba South. Era parte de una organización.-

-South...-el agente Tiburcio.-Revisare ese caso. Y hablando de Moonlight, tus hermanos ya me platicaron sobre el testimonio que tu les diste.-

-Es lo que Lincoln me contó. Winslow Fritz era un vendedor de armas del mercado negro.-

-¿Y hay pruebas sobre eso?-

-...No, señor. Pero Lincoln no estaba mintiendo. Eso se lo puedo asegurar.-

-No puedes tomar en serio la palabra de un villano sin pruebas contundentes, jovencita. Pero...Lincoln tenía razón.-

-¡¿Que?!-todos sorprendidos.

-Hemos tratado de detener de Winslow Fritz durante 2 años, pero siempre se las arreglaba para quedar impune. Cuando fue asesinado, logramos encontrar todas las pruebas que nesecitabamos, pero no las hicimos públicas, para investigar a los demas trabajadores y familiares de Winslow Fritz.-mira a los hermanos Loud.-Aun asi, no habian pruebas para sospechar de Nathan Fritz. La ultima vez que lo investigamos, buscamos información en sus computadoras tanto de la corporación, como la de su casa, y todo lo que encontramos, fueron datos de la corporación Fritz, cuentas de luz, agua, gas, y de recursos, listas de compras del supermercado, y una colección de videos para adultos.-

-¿Y que pasará con nosotros ahora?-Loni.

-Por ahora, el caso seguira. Hermanos Loud. Ustedes seguiran con su misión. Y los demas, podrán hacer sus vidas normales, pero estarán siendo escoltados. Y tendrán que dormir aquí, en caso de que vuelvan a aparecer mas androides durante la noche.-

-Disculpe, jefe.-Lynn H.-¿Puedo escoltar a mi hermana?-y Linka se queda mirándolo. Ron Andy se ve algo molesto.

-¿Y cual es el motivo para hacerlo?-

-Creo que el culpable de los androides, puede ser el mismo al que estamos buscando.-

-Eso lo sacaste de mi.-Levi revisando los computadores.-Y fue solo una sugerencia. Una sospecha sin pruebas.-

-Aun asi, quisiera escoltarla, por favor.-

-...Esta bien. Aun asi, serán vigilados de lejos.-

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!-Levi, al ver que la computadora comienza a alterarse. Todos lo ven.

-¿Que ocurre, Levi?-Lars.

-¡El sistema esta fallando! ¡Se estan perdiendo los datos!-y la computadora queda en negro.

-¡¿Que pasó con la computadora, Levi?!-Lexx.

-Se perdieron todos los datos.-Levi.-Apenas comence a examinar uno de los chips, se liberó un virus informático. Posiblemente uno que se libera al reconocer computadoras agenas.-

-Este tipo no quiere ser encontrado.-Luke.

-¿Y puedes hacer algo, Levi? Aun quedan los otros chips.-Lane.

-Lo dudo. El virus informático debe ser muy poderoso, como para no haber sido neutralizado por el antivirus de esta computadora. Es posible que en realidad no solo sea un virus, sino un software que se instala automáticamente y que anule el antivirus.-

Las cámaras moscas estaban grabando todo:

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Que idiotas! ¡Jamás encontrarán nada! Aun asi, serán una piedra en el zapato si los dejo seguir investigando.-

-¿Quiere que active a los androides H, señor Fritz?-Mónica.

-Por supuesto, Mónica. Programalos para liquidar a los agentes del FBI que estan investigandonos.-

-¿Y que hay de los hermanos Loud?-

-Recolectaremos sus ADN, pero enviaremos unos mosquitos robots para la recolección de sangre en la noche.-

-En seguida, señor...-nota unas imagenes por la computadora.-¿Que está viendo, señor Fritz? Espero que no este denuevo viendo esas páginas en horas de trabajo.-

-No es eso, Mónica. Estaba mirando unas imagenes del pasado para recordar algunas cosas. Mis tiempos de la universidad.-

-¿Y esa mujer?-mirando la foto de una mujer rubia.

-Fue una de mis maestras cuando fui a la universidad, durante mi primer año. Su nombre era Charline River.-

-¿River? ¿Como East y su hermana menor?-

-Asi es. Creo que es la tia o prima lejana, no estoy seguro. Tenia la loca idea de empequecer a la humanidad para evitar que la sobrepoblación humana afecte al planeta, y ahorrar recursos, y creó una droga para que los bebes nacieran pequeños. Pero solo funcionó con fetos masculinos y la despidieron por hacer pruebas en humanos ilegalmente. Antes de irse, robó unos planos de quien sabe que, ya que quemó los que no robó, para que nadie supiera que estaba planeando. Escuché que acumuló dinero, vendiendo esas mismas drogas que hizo en el mercado negro. Y nadie conoce su paradero actual.-

-Una droga que empequeñece a los fetos. Supongo que sus principales clientas serian embarazadas que buscaban ocultar sus embarazos.-

-Supongo que si.-

-Bueno. Lo dejare tranquilo. Ire a activar a los androides.-

-Adelante, Mónica.-Nathan. Mientras Mónica se va, un pequeño robot en forma de dron con una pantalla pequeña vuela y le muestra una imagen a Nathan.-Asi que son blancos.-

-¿Que son blancos?-Mónica apareciendo derrepente.

-Eh...-

Luego de propinarle una paliza, y destruir al minidron, Monica activa a 4 androides: H01, H02, H03 y H04. Tenian forma humanoides, con una mascara con rasgos humanos, un traje similar al de un ninja, de diferentes colores, respectivamente verde claro, azul, rojo, y verde oscuro. Mónica les envia por un dispositivo pequeño, los rostros de los agentes del FBI.

-Acaben con ellos.-Mónica. Los androides hacen una pose de jutsu, una reverencia, y se van corriendo a gran velocidad.

En alguna parte afueras de la ciudad, Lynna estaba confundida. Los 3 niños de pijama blanco que la encontraron, le entregan unas frutas. Lynna las come.

-¿De verdad no recuerda nada?-el primer niño. Tenia en los ojos unas iris blanco opacado en forma de X.

-Apenas recuerdo algo, pero son solo imagenes. Una torre. Unas mujeres. Un rubio.-

-No puedo creerlo. ¡¿De verdad hay mas gente afuera?!-un niño con unas Z en las mejillas.

-¿Afuera?...A todo esto, ¿que hacen ustedes aqui solos en un túnel?-

-Es que...siempre nos dijeron...que no habian mas personas afuera.-un niño con un cabello levantado y bifurcado en la segunda mitad, dandole la apariencia de una Y.

-Y que afuera vivian monstruos.-el de la Z.

-Y no estamos solos. Nuestra madre, hermanos y hermanas estan hacia allá.-el de los ojos X señala el túnel.

-...-Lynna tocandose la cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-el de la Z.

-Acabo de recordar algunas cosas. Me llamo Lynna. Estaba huyendo de algo, y derrepente me cai por ese agujero.-

-¿Lynna? Nunca he escuchado un nombre así.-el de la X.

-¿Estaba huyendo de los monstruos?-el de la Y.

-No lo recuerdo. Se que estaba huyendo, pero no recuerdo de quien o que. Tambien recuerdo que estaba con unas personas, pero no recuerdo quienes eran.-

-¿Deberiamos llevarla con mamá?-el del cabello en Y.

-¡Debemos hacerlo! ¡Si hay humanos, entonces mi teoria sobre que aun quedan humanos es cierta!-el de las Z.

-(¿De que estan hablando estos niños? ¿Por que creen que no hay mas personas?). ¿Me pueden llevar con su madre?-

-Esta bien.-el de la Z.

Los niños llevan a Lynna por el túnel. La cueva estaba iluminada por agujeros que tragaban luz solar.

-No está tan oscuro aquí.-

-Mamá nos tiene prohibido venir hasta acá. Dice que puede ser peligroso, pero nos gusta escuchar a los pajaritos cantar, y para recibir los rayos del sol. Se siente agradables. Soy Z. Ellos son mis amigos X e Y.-

-¿Se llaman por letras?-

-Siempre nos llamaron así.-X.

-Y a esa mujer que llaman mamá, ¿como se llama?-

-Mamá. Asi se llama y asi la llamamos.-Y.

Lynna se toca la cabeza. Le llegan imagenes de Linka encerrada y sufriendo.

-¿Le sucede algo?-Z.

-Acabo de tener otro recuerdo. Una niña de cabello blanco, llorando y encerrada en una jaula. ¿Quien será?-

-Disculpe que siga molestandola, pero ¿como es el mundo exterior?-Z.-¿Es hermoso? ¿Como viven los humanos allá afuera?-

-Z, no la sigas molestando.-X.-Disculpe a Z. Está obsesionado con salir hacia el mundo exterior, desde que supuestamente escucho voces de personas.-

Con Linka, Ron Andy, y Lynn H, los 3 caminaban por la ciudad. Linka estaba incomoda. Ron Andy no queria que Lynn H se acercase a Linka.

-Aunque digan que están arrepentidos, no dejaré que la molesten, sobretodo tu.-Ron Andy a Lynn H.

Lynn H rompe el silencio.

-Linka...se que fui uno de los que mas te hizo sufrir en el pasado.-

-...-

-Estas incomodando a Linka.-Ron Andy.

-No te preocupes, Ron Andy. Estoy bien.-

-(suspiro) Linka. Loki me pidio que no te hablaramos de esto todavia, pero cuando seamos libres, nos gustaria volver a vivir juntos como familia. No tienes que vivir con nosotros si no quieres, pero nos gustaría que lo hicieras para que podamos empezar de nuevo. Como los hermanos Loud.-

-...Lo siento, Lynn. No estoy preparada todavia para eso.-

-...-Lynn H saca una caja de su chaqueta.-Tenia planeado darte esto cuando termine el caso, pero te lo entregare ahora.-le entrega la caja a Linka. Esta la abre.

-¡¿Bon Bon?!-

-Cuando nos sacaron de la correccional, yo le pedi al agente Tiburcio que me dejara buscar los restos de Bon Bon en nuestra antigua casa. Sabia que dejaste el cuerpo en tu antigua habitación, y nunca me deshice de la cabeza. Lo lleve a un restaurador de juguetes, y lo dejaron como nuevo.-

-Lynn...-Linka abraza a Bon Bon.-...gracias.-y abraza a Lynn H. Este reacciona con una sonrisa y la abraza.

-Perdoname por actuar como un idiota todo este tiempo.-

Linka y Ron Andy sienten algo. Linka lanza una bola de fuego azul, impactando sobre una bola de plasma que se dirigia justo hacia un agente.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-¡Linka, mira!-Ron Andy señalando al ninja verde claro, el cual trata de matar a los agentes con una espada.

-¡¿Otro de esas chatarras?!-Lynn H convirtiendose en leopardo.

-¡Lo que sea, vamos a patearle su tracero metálico!-Ron Andy convirtiéndose en tigre.

Con Loni y Erika, ambos estaban paseando cerca de la playa. Estaban acompañados por Lars, Leif y Lexx.

-No hay nada sospechoso por los alrededores.-Lars aterrizando en su forma gargola.

-Disculpanos por involucrarte en esto, Erika.-Loni.-Siempre nos involucramos en algun problema. Como que parte de nosotros meternos en problemas.-

-No te preocupes, Loni.-Erika.-Estoy bien. No es la primera vez que me veo involucrada en estas cosas. Pero Mia y Mikyu me bombardearan de preguntas cuando nos veamos. Quieren conocer al chico que esta saliendo con su hermana Erika.-

-No tengo problemas en conocerlas. Tu conociste a todos mis hermanos.-

-Y hablando de ellos ¿como va el asunto con tus hermanos, Loni? Se que te quedaste a hablar con tu hermano mayor.-

-Es cierto. Me dijo que si logran resolver el caso y quedan libres, le gustaria que regresaramos a Hammer Woods a vivir todos como una familia. La verdad, extraño a mis amigos de Hammer Woods, pero me preocupa mas Linka. Ella, aun por mas que trate de demostrar ser fuerte, aun no puede superar las cosas que vivió...por nuestra culpa.-

-¿Y si reinician sus vidas en otro pueblo, como Royal Woods? Donde nadie los conozca, ni tengan prejuicios sobre tus hermanos.-

-No lo habia pensa...-Loni choca con un poste.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Me pasa todo el tiempo. No te preocupes.-

H02 aparece saliendo del agua. Ataca con unas estrellas ninjas a unos agentes que iban de incógnito.

-¡Loni, mira!-Erika señalando al androide.

-¿Otro androide?-Leif.

-Ire a buscar unas estatuas.-Lexx.

-Debemos ayudar a los oficiales.-Loni sacando hilos a modo de látigo.

Con Luke y Lane, ambos estaban siguiendo a un sospechoso hasta una plaza. El sujeto mete su mano en la chaqueta.

-Atento, Lane. Esta por sacar algo.-

-Blanco a la vista, Luke.-

El sujeto saca de su chaqueta...una hamburguesa.

-Solo era una hamburguesa.-

-Que hamburrida situación. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-

-Di otra broma mas y te pateare el tracero.-

Se escucha una explosión.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-Adivina que comio. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes? Pero ya en serio, creo que es otro robot.-

Aparece H03, atacando con bolas dobles de plasmas a los agentes. Luke y Lane llegan a tiempo, salvando a los agentes. Se quedan cara a cara contra el robot.

-¡A rockear, hojalata!-Luke encendiendo su celular.

-...-

-No apagues tu voz. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-Lane creando bolas de energia.

Con Loki, este estaba acompañando a Bebe.

-Si logramos atrapar al traficante, seremos libres.-

-Bien por ti, Loki.-Bebe de manera cortante.

-¿Sigues molesta conmigo?-

-Estaba sorprendida por las cosas que hiciste. Creía que eras distinto y que Ronaldo solo me mentia para que me separara de ti.-

-Nuestros hermanos y yo nos dejamos llevar por los celos y los prejuicios que tanto papá, mamá y los demas tenian sobre los sin dones.-

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Ahora si la quieres porque tiene don y ya nadie te juzgará por ser el hermano de una sin don? Me hiciste creer que eras diferente, Loki. Me engañaste. Tu y tus hermanos son igual que esos prejuiciosos que se creen superiores a otros.-

-...Era un completo estupido. Lo admito. Pero soy diferente ahora.-

-¿Diferente en que, Loki? ¿Que hubiese pasado si hubiesemos tenido un hijo sin don? ¿Tambien lo maltratarias y dejarás de hacerlo, cuando su don despierte? ¿Acaso sabes lo que sintió Linka todos estos años? Lo siento, Loki. Pero las personas como tu no cambiarán nunca.-

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Si puedo cambiar! ¡Hemos cambiado, Bebe! ¡Y voy a probartelo! ¡Cuando este caso termine, y seamos libres...Linka sonreira todos los días!-

Se desata una explosión y un incendio, causado por la explosión de un camión cisterna. Loki y Bebe se voltean y se ponen en guardia. Notan a los agentes heridos. Entre las llamas del incendio, sale H04. Este crea 2 ilusiones que lanzan estrellas. Bebe reconoce al real, y frena el ataque con una mini bola de fuego.

-¡Asi que ahora te enviaron a ti, hojalata!-Loki absorbiendo electricidad de un cable cortado.

Devuelta con Lynna, esta y los niños siguieron caminando por los túneles. Llegaron hasta una parte en que no llegaba la luz solar, y habian luces eléctricas iluminando la cueva. Llegan hasta una parte, en donde estaban muchos niños y niñas y adolescentes de distintas edades, tamaños (algunos del tamaño de un ratón y otros median 2 metros) y formas (delgados, gordos, algunos con cabeza mas grande o pequeña y/o en forma de cuerpos geometricos, y otros con características de animales como orejas, bigotes y cola). Todos estaban haciendo diferentes actividades: juegos, bailes, comer, dormir, entre otras cosas. Derrepente, todos los niños se quedan quietos, al ver a Lynna.

-¡Hey, hermanos y hermanas!-Z.

-¿Quien es ella?-una adolescente de cuello largo con cabello en forma de palmera.

-Jamas la he visto.-un adolescente con orejas de perro y colmillos.

-¿De donde vino?-un adolescente con ojos de caracol.

-Ella es Lynna.-Z.-¡Y viene del mundo exterior!-

-¡¿Del exterior?!-unos niños.

-¡¿Es un monstruo?!-una niña de cabello rojo abrazada con su hermana gemelo, y todos reaccionan con miedo.

-No es un monstruo.-X.-Es humana, como nosotros.-

-¿Humana?-Un siames.

-Pero si no hay mas humanos afuera.-el otro siames.

-Pero ella si.-Y.-Y dice que hay mas humanos.-

-(¿Que esta pasando aqui?).-Lynna.-(Todos estos niños actúan como esa historia de la hormiga que nos contó Levi...¡¿Levi?! ¡¿Quien es Levi?! Esto esta muy confuso).-Se le viene a la mente otros recuerdos: una imagen de los hermanos Loud y de Rito, en una cena familiar.-(¿Y esas personas?...¿Quienes serán?...Por alguna razón...siento una sensación de cercanía hacia ellos).-

-¿Nos puede contar como es el mundo exterior, Lynna?-Z. Todos los demas niños y niñas la rodean en semi circulo. Lynna sale de su trance.

-Aun no recupero toda mi memoria, pero puedo hablarles de algunas cosas, niños.-

Devuelta con los hermanos Loud, cada grupo estaba luchando de manera igualada contra los 4 androides ninjas:

Linka (dragon), Ron Andy (tigre), y Lynn H (leopardo), luchaban contra H01, intercambiando golpes, patadas, mordisco, y coletazos en caso de Linka. Está ultima frena un corte con espada del androide con sus garras. Lynn H y Ron Andy atacan con fuertes manotazos, mandandolo a volar varios metros. Lynn H corre hacia el androide. Este se sienta y abraza sus rodillas, y rápidamente rueda como una pelota, impactando el pecho de Lynn H y mandandolo a volar varios metros. Ron Andy ataca de un salto con sus garras. H01 patea a Ron Andy y lo ataca con la espada, pero Lynn H frena su brazo. Linka aprovecha y lo ataca con una embestida. H01 comienza a atacar rodando a Linka, Ron Andy, y a Lynn H, como si fuera un balon, reiteradas veces. Los 3 chicos alcanzan a reaccionar a tiempo, y logran contraatacarlo, golpeandolo varias veces, hasta que Linka lo lanza hacia el suelo con una axe kick.

-¿Lo derrotamos?-Linka.

-Que importa. Quiero destrozar esa cosa.-Lynn H.

-Iba a decir lo mismo.-Ron Andy.

H01 se levanta y huye.

-¡Oye, ¿adonde vas?!-Lynn H persiguiendolo.

-¡Vuelve aqui, chatarra cobarde!-Ron Andy persiguiendolo junto a Linka.

Loni, Erika, Lars, Leif, y Lexx luchan contra H02. Loni ataca con muchos hilos juntos a modo de latigos. Leif y Erika atacan a mordiscos, pero H02 detienen sus mandibulas con sus brazos y piernas respectivamente y lanza a Leif a varios metros. Erika convierte su brazo en un cañon de plasma y le dispara. El androide se quita. Lars y unas gargolas controladas por Lexx atacan a H02 con una fuerte embestida. H02 ataca con varias shurikens. Las gargolas protegen a los chicos y Erika. Esta se come todas las shuriken, genera un cañon de sus brazos, y lanza las shurikens. El androide esquiva las shuriken. Se desliza de un lado a otro, lanzando shuriken. Loni los retiene con sus hilos. Erika vuelve a comerse las shuriken y las dispara. El androide H02 esquiva todos los disparos. Una estatua de un hombre aparece de un salto por sorpresa y ataca al androide, pero este lo destruye de una patada. Loni usa sus hilos, atrapandole la otra pierna al androide, y comienza a hacerlo girar, azotandolo contra el suelo varias veces. Amarra al androide desde las extremidades, mientras Lars y las gargolas controladas por Lexx comienzan a golpearlo reiteradas veces, hasta que el androide corta los hilos con unos cuchillos que salen desde sus brazos y piernas y huye.

-¡Se está escapando!-Leif.

-¡No lo pierdan de vista!-un agente herido. Los chicos y Erika lo persiguen.

Luke y Lane luchan contra H03. Luke ataca a golpes, mientras Lane ataca desde unos metros con bolas de energia. Lane contraataca las bolas de energia doble de H03 con varias bolas de energia. Luke aprovecha que el androide baja la guardia y lo ataca con fuertisimos puñetazos de manera simultánea unas 10 veces. Lane lanza varias bolas de energia, llegandole todas al androide. Este alcanzó a protegerse. Lanza bolas de plasma en todas direcciones.-

-¡Cuidado!-Lane a un chico con capucha y sombrero chino. Este alcanza a esquivar las bolas de plasma con facilidad.

-Parece que estan en problemas. ¿Les importa si los ayudo?-revelando su rostro. Era el chico asiatico de la cara quemada a la mitad.

Lane y Luke se miraron con duda. El androide los ataca. Estos alcanzan a esquivar. El androide estaba por atacar con unas cuchillas, pero el asiático interviene con una espada dao.

-Tengan cuidado. Podrian salir heridos.-el asiatico abanica su espada, generando un corte que lleva hasta partir el pavimento. El ninja habia alcanzado a esquivar, aunque le quedo un corte.

-¡Wooo!-

-Mi don me permite extender el alcance de cualquier ataque con cualquier cosa, desde un puñetazo, hasta un corte con mi espada.-

El androide se va.

-¡Oye, regresa!-Luke y lo persigue junto a Lane. El asiático tambien va.

Loki y Bebe atacan con electricidad y fuego a H04. No podian darle en todos los ataques, ya que lograba escabullirse con ilusiones. El androide dispara bolas de plasma. Loki y Bebe esquivan.

-Debe haber una manera mas rapida de distinguirlos.-Loki.

-La sombra.-Bebe.-el verdadero es el único que proyecta sombra.

H04 vuelve a crear ilusiones. Loki y Bebe distinguen al que no tiene sombra y lo atacan con bolas eléctricas y de fuego. El androide comienza a lanzar varias bolas de plasma a modo de ametralladora. Loki y Bebe se refugian detras de un autobus. El adroide salta y trata de atacar desde arriba. Loki y Bebe esquivan y lanzan bolas electricas y de fuego, pero no logran darle al androide. Este estaba por atacarlos, pero derrepente se detiene.

-¿Que esta haciendo? ¿Por que dejo de atacar?-Loki.

El androide mira hacia una dirección y huye.

-¡Oye, vuelve aqui!-Loki persiguiendolo junto a Bebe.

-Cambie la programación como lo ordenó.-Mónica a Nathan. Estaban observando por medio de cámaras.

Los Loud y 4 androides se juntan en una parte de la ciudad.

-Chicos, asi que ustedes tambien se toparon con mas androides.-Loki.

-Pero ya estamos todos aqui.-Luke.

-Vamos a destruir a esos muñecos de chatarra de una vez.-Lynn H.

Los 4 androides se quedan haciendo una pose de jutsu.

-Hora de probar el fusionador.-Nathan mirando por las camaras.

-Activando secuencia de fusion.-los 4 androides. Estos se iluminan y se convierten en unas bolas verde claro, azul, roja, y verde oscuro. Se juntan, y surge un gigantesco ninja robot de unos 8 metros. Tenia los 4 colores mezclados en su cuerpo metalico y unos cañones en sus hombros.

-Asi que para eso se reunieron esos 4.-un agente herido.

-No importa que tan grande sea.-Lynn H.-Lo haremos pedazos al estilo Loud. ¡Vamos hermanos!-

En la oficina del FBI, Levi aun trabajaba en los chips.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Pude detener la descarga del software! Aunque el señor Tiburcio protestara por haber borrado la memoria de otras 5 computadoras. Pero ahora si sabremos quien se está ocultando detras de estos androides.-

La pantalla del computador se queda azul.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a esta computadora?-

La computadora comienza a destellar. Sale una cortina de pixeles, proyectandose al frente de Levi. Este se aleja. Una silueta humanoide comienza a aparecer. Aparece un hombre rubio de cabello largo, pantalon negro con azul, y una chaqueta negra abierta sin mangas. Este lanza cubos minuaturizados que se agrandan y liberar a varios androides de batalla que se esparcen por todo el edificio.

-Asi que tu lograste desactivar el software. Felicidades. No muchos lo logran a tiempo.-

-¡¿Quien es usted?!-

-Soy Jericho. Mi don me permite convertirme en píxeles y navegar por el ciberespacio. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que nadie encuentre el rastro de mi jefe.-Atrapa a Levi por el cuello.-Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarte ir.-y se convierte en píxeles junto a Levi, llevandoselo hacia el ciberespacio.

Continuará...


	5. Bajo la Coraza

Bajo la Coraza

En el laboratorio de la corporación Fritz, los científicos aun estaban trabajando en la mejora del Donitrix.

-Tal vez con esto podriamos solucionar el problema de tener que cargar muestras de ADN.-Noxville mostrando unas imagenes.-Estas enzimas replicarian el ADN, amplificando la concentración. Como un PCR.-

-Y con esto, podriamos solucionar el problema de la descarga.-Intexplot tambien mostrando unos planos.-La energia solar, el calor, y la misma energia cinetica del usuario se encargaria de acelerar la carga del dispositivo. O reemplazar el minireactor para evitar el riesgo de destrucción.-

-Deberiamos tambier hacer que el donitrix absorba celulas como una esponja para que la recolección de nuevo ADN sea mas rapida.-Mia.

-Es una buena idea, Mia.-Mikyu.-Tal vez colocando un filtro y un lector que solo las celulas humanas.-

-Poder rivalizar hasta con villanos clase S.-una chica de cabello purpura y rasgo asiático con lentes.-Me pregunto si tambien funcionara para enfrentar a Kuroryu.-

-¿Kuroryu? ¿La bestia imparable?-Intexplot.

-Disculpen mi ignorancia, colegas.-David.-Pero no estoy informado sobre quien es ese Kuroryu, aun por mas veces que lo hayan nombrado.-

-Kuroryu es un villano de origen japonés, pero se dice que tiene su organización distribuida no solo en Japón, sino que tambien en America, Europa, y Australia. Es un villano muy poderoso. Lo han condenado a muerte mas de 40 veces, y en todas, sobrevivio sin ningun rasguño: Lo fusilaron, y ninguna bala lo hirio; Lo incineraron, y el fuego no lo quemó; lo ahorcaron, las cuerdas y las cadenas se rompieron; lo envenenaron, y tampoco tuvo efecto. Su peligrosidad es tan grande, que es reconocido como uno de los villanos mas poderosos y peligrosos del mundo. Él nunca tiene piedad con ninguna de sus victimas y a todas las mata.-

-Aunque se dice que si ha dejado vivir a un par de víctimas.-Kanna.

Devuelta con los hermanos Loud y cia, estos se preparan para combatir al super androide ninja. Este se cruza de brazos, y dispara desde los cañones de sus hombros, bolas de plasma. Esquiva los ataques de Loni, Luke, Lane, Linka y Erika con mucha agilidad. Los ataca a patadas. Loki y Bebe logran destruirle los cañones con rayos y fogonazos.

-Nadie se mete con mis hermanos, pedazo de hojalata.-

El androide libera una especie de propulsor, comenzando a volar. Comienza a atacar con bolas de plasma, y shurikens.

-¡Cuidado!-Loki. Todos esquivan los ataques del androide.

El androide ataca a Loki con un puñetazo. Loki esquiva y contraataca con rayos. Bebe ataca con bolas de fuego. El androide la ataca con una bola de plasma desde sus manos, hiriendola.

-¡Bebe!-

-¡Estoy bien!-

Linka y Ron atacan con embestidas. El androide se protege con guardia, retrocediendo varios metros. Linka ataca con varias bolas de fuego. El androide se protege y Ron Andy aprovecha y ataca con mucha fuerza acumulada al androide con sus garras de tigre, haciendole una pequeña fisura. Lynn H y Lars atacan con garras, pero el androide vuelve a protegerse. Lexx controla varias estatuas que hace que ataquen al androide, pero este las destruye con facilidad. Luke ataca a golpes al androide, mientras Lane lanza bolas de energia a distancia. Loni atrapa al androide con muchos hilos. Erika convierte en gokart su parte inferior, su brazo derecho en cañon de plasma, y del izquierdo lanza shurikens. El androide hace girar a Loni y lo impacta sobre Erika. Luego ataca a puñetazos a Lynn H, Lars, Luke, Lane, Linka, y Ron Andy. Todos estos vuelven a levantarse.

-¡Ataquen al mismo tiempo!-Loki.

Linka, Ron Andy, Lynn H, Lars, y Luke, atacan a golpes, mientras Lane, Erika, Loki, y Bebe atacan a distancia con bolas de energía, plasma y shurike, rayos, y fogonazos.

-¿Lo destruimos?-

El humo se discipa. El androide habia resistido, aunque se notaba que lograron hacerle algo de daño, ya que los brazos se le fisuraron. El androide ataca nuevamente con shurikens y bolas de energia. Linka se interpone sobre Lexx y Leif, protegiendolos de los ataques, gracias a su piel de dragón.

-¡Linka!-Ron Andy.

-Estoy bien, Ron. Mi piel de dragón resistió, pero aun asi sentí los disparos.-

-Literalmente es una chatarra resistente.-Loki.

-Pero logramos hacerle algo de daño.-Lynn H. No debemos rendirnos, hermanos.-

-Creo que puedo ayudarlos.-el asiático.-Mi don tambien me permite amplificar los ataques de otras personas, y amplificar el daño.-

-Debiste habernoslo dicho antes.-Luke.

El asiatico apunta a Luke con su espada. Luke siente un pequeño temblor.

-Te advierto que mi don solo tiene efecto por 30 segundos al usarlo en otra persona. Y en caso de amplificar el ataque, la defensa se hace igual de fragil que es cristal.-

Luke ataca al androide a distancia a golpes. El asiatico tambien ayuda a Lane, haciendo que sus ataques sean mas fuertes.

-Todos traten de atacarlo lo mas rápido que puedan.-el asiatico apunta con su espada a los demas.

Ahora, los ataques de los hermanos Loud, Santiago, y Erika se hacen mas fuertes. Ahora logran darle pelea al androide. Logran romper la coraza de los brazos del androide.

-¡Ron, ahora!-Lynn H.

-¡Callate! ¡No tengo por que escucharte!-Ron Andy.

Ambos chicos atacan fuertemente con sus garras, destrozandole los brazos al androide. Tambien lograron impactar sobre la fisura del abdomen, logrando revelar un punto debil.

-¡Ahora!-Loki, y junto a Bebe, Linka, Lane, y Erika, disparan sobre el punto debil, causando una gran explosión.

-¿Ahora si lo derrotamos?-Lane.

El humo se discipa. El androide habia perdido la parte inferior. Revela unos cañones desde sus brazos.

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir amplificando sus ataques.-el asiatico.

-No te preocupes.-Linka.-Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que queda de esa maquina.-

Nuevamente los hermanos Loud, Santiago, y Erika comienzan a luchar contra el androide. Este dispara unas bolas de plasma purpura desde sus cañones, las cuales son mas potentes.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Esas bolas de plasma son mas potentes!-Bebe.-¡Un solo cañonazo y quedaran fritos!-

-¡Traten de al menos cortar uno de ellos!-Erika.-¡Si lo como, podria destruirlo!-

-No sera necesario.-Loni. Aprovecha que el androide estaba distraido con los hermanos Loud y Bebe, e inserta varios hilos por debajo del androide, extrayendo su fuente de poder, derrotando al androide, y haciéndolo caer. Todos se quedan mirando a Loni.-¿Que? En mi cabeza no solo hay aire.-

-Esa cosa nos dio muchos problemas, pero logramos derrotarlo.-Loki.

-Gracias, amigo.-Lane al asiático.-Nos ayudaste mucho.-

-No fue nada.-

-Ni siquiera hemos preguntado tu nombre.-Loni.

-Soy Lao Wong. Es un placer.-Hace una reverencia. Mira a Linka.-Disculpa, niña de cabello blanco. ¿Conoces a Mei Wu?-

-¿Mei...Wu? Ah. La amiga de Lincoln. Es parte de Luna Blanca. Solo la he visto cuando esos monstruos invadieron Royal Woods.-

-La he estado buscando. ¿Sabes donde podria estar?-

-Lo siento, pero no he vuelto a hablar con Lincoln, desde que se fue de Royal Woods.-

-Que problema. Nesecito verla cuanto antes.-

-Podrias ir a buscarla en California.-Ron Andy.-Lo último que han hecho Luna Blanca, ha sido la fuga masiva de Alighieri. O al menos puedes buscar pistas allí.-

-Gracias por la información.-Lao.

-No tan rápido.-Tiburcio.-Ya que te viste involucrado en esto, no es seguro dejarte ir. El culpable tambien podria planear represalias contra ti. Ademas...¿que clase de asuntos tienes con esa villana?-

-Somos camaradas de una misma aldea.-Lao.

Llegan unos heroes locales.

-¿Cual es la emergencia?-el aparente lider, el cual viste de traje completo y capa.

-Ya lo solucionamos.-Bebe.

-Ah. Entonces no nos necesitan.-

-¿Y donde estaban ustedes?-Loki.-Literalmente necesitabamos mas ayuda desde hace varios minutos.-

-Lo sentimos, pero teniamos problemas con el GPS.-un heroe con orejas puntiagudas y traje de elfo.

-Y habia mucho tráfico.-un heroe con anteojos y traje de una pieza azul con rayas blancas.-

-Nosotros nos encargaremo del resto.-Tiburcio.-Pueden retirarse.-

-Esta bien.-Los heroes. Se van.

-Jefe, nosotros...-Luke.

-La oficina ha sido atacada. Muevanse.-

Devuelta con Lynna, esta estaba hablándoles a los niños un poco sobre el mundo exterior. Hace algunos dibujos (aunque no exactos y algo deformes) de animales, paisajes, árboles, flores, el sol, la luna, el mar, las montañas, el desierto, etc. Mientras explicaba, los demas niños estaban sentados, fascinados por escuchar el como es el mundo.

-¡Wooow!-

-¡¿Y de verdad existen todos esos lugares afuera?!-

-¡Ya quisiera conocer los bosques!-

-¡Y yo el mar!-

-¡Yo quiero ver a un perro!-

Lynna escucha a los niños y niñas hablando fascinados. Sonrie. Se le vienen otros recuerdos: el rescate de Linka y la lucha contra Rito.

-(¡Otro recuerdo mas! ¡¿Quienes eran todos ellos?! ¡¿Quien era ese muchacho albino del bastón?! ¡Se parecía mucho a esa albina que estaba encerrada!).-le gruñe el estomago.-¿Por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos hablando? ¿Donde hay una cocina?-

-¿Cocina?-un niño de brazos largos.-Mamá nos trae la comida que necesitamos.-

-Es cierto. Me han hablado mucho sobre esa mujer que llaman Mamá. ¿Y adonde está ahora?-

-Detras de esa puerta.-X, señalando una gran puerta.-No nos deja entrar ahí.-

-Intentaré llamarla.-Y. Se dirige a la puerta.-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-

La puerta se abre. Sale una mujer con un vestido y sombrero blanco, cabello rubio, y medía entr metros.

-Lamento la tardanza, mis hijos.-

-¡Mamá!-todos los niños abrazandola.

-¿Ella es Mamá?-

-Se ven todos emociona...-mira a Lynna.-¿Pero que...?-

-¡Mamá! ¡Ella es Lynna!-X.

-¡Viene del mundo exterior!-Y.

-¡Dice que no hay monstruos!-Z.-¡Podemos salir!-

Todos estaban alegres, pero Mamá reacciona con miedo.

-¡Niños, alegense de ella! ¡Es un monstruo que toma forma humana!-

-¡¿Queeee?!-todos los niños, excepto Z.

-Con todo el respeto, señora, pero no soy un monstruos.-Lynna.-¿En que clase de mundo lez hizo creer a estos ni...?-Recibe una descarga electrica desde una pistola aturdidora de Mamá. La electricidad hace que Lynna active su don y se convierta en mujer mitad araña.-¡Observenla! ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Intentó engañarlos, para atraerlos hacia su guarida y comerlos!-y todos los niños se alejan.-No se preocupen. Yo me encargo de ella.-toma a Lynna desde la cabeza, y rápidamente se la lleva devuelta dentro de la puerta. Mamá mete a Lynna en una jaula.

-¿Quien te envío?-sosteniendo un detector de mentiras.

-Nadie me envió aqui. Cai por casualidad a este lugar.

-El detector de mentiras no se activa. Aunque digas la verdad, no puedo dejarte ir.-

-¿Quien es usted? ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Quienes son estos niños de usted?-

-Soy Charline River. No se si has oido hablar de mi.-

-Lo siento, pero me estoy recuperando de una amnesia. Aun no recuerdo todo.-

-Ya veo. Bien. Como le estaba diciendo, soy una cientifica que ha dedicado toda su vida a encontrar soluciones para mejorar el mundo, desde que era una niña. Siempre estuve preocupada por el mundo, y soñaba con buscar soluciones para salvar al planeta, a los animales, y a la humanidad, pero todos mis antiguos colegas se han burlado de mis sugerencias, mis proyectos y mis proposiciones, porque decian que eran ridiculas y estúpidas.-

-¿Que clase de proyectos?-

-Propuse que empequeñeciendo a la humanidad, podriamos solucionar el problema de la sobrepoblación y el agotamiento de los recursos naturales. Y hasta logré crear una droga que puede empequeñecer los fetos humanos, pero solo funcionaba en fetos masculinos. No me dejaron probarla en humanos, descubrieron que la probe ilegalmente en embarazadas, y me despidieron. Pero robe unos planos como mi regalo de despedida, y reuní el dinero suficiente, vendiendo mi droga en el mercado negro.-

-¿De verdad hay quienes comprarian una droga con esos efectos?-

-No siempre es facil tener hijos. Hay quienes prefieren ocultar el embarazo o el hecho de que tienen hijos, ya sea porque son productos de un amor prohibido, o temen como reaccionen sus padres o la sociedad. Otros no tienen recursos suficientes para mantenerlos. No basta con solo amor y cariño para mantener un hijo. Y otros, por alguna otra razón personal o externa, como esas mujeres de Nueva Amazonia que creen que los hombres son pecadores que merecen pagar penitencias. He tenido muchas clientes.-

-¿Y que hay de este lugar y de los niños?-

-Este lugar fue construido como un refugio. Un refugio para mi y mis niños.-

-¿Un refugio? ¿Para que?-

-Para mis niños. Ser madre tambien es uno de mis sueños, pero soy esteril. Asi que decidí adoptar niños. Cada uno de ellos fueron inicialmente unos bebés a los que rescate de orfanatos mal administrados por corruptos, padres alcoholicos e irresponsables, trata de personas, y de una comunidad de Nueva Amazonia. Los mantengo a salvo del peligro que hay en el mundo exterior: contaminación, enfermedades, y la crueldad de los humanos.-

-Asi que por eso les hiciste creer que el mundo exterior es peligroso. Se que una madre hace todo para proteger a sus hijos, pero no creo que aislarlos del mundo es la respuesta. Tarde o temprano tienen que enfrentar la vida ellos solos, y es mejor que aprendan a solucionar sus problemas desde pequeños y a enfrentar la vida por su cuenta.-

-¿Y por que no darles un mundo seguro?-

-¿Un mundo seguro?-

-He estado trabajando en esto durante años. Un científico llamado Setiux, inventó un arma de destrucción masiva mas potente que la bomba atómica. Su invento fue prohibido, pero los planos fueron guardados en una bóveda que yo misma robé. Le hice un par de modificaciones al arma, y estoy apunto de lograr mi objetivos final: exterminar a la mayor parte de la humanidad posible.-

-¿Exterminar a la humanidad?-

-Siempre pensaba en un modo de como salvar el mundo y a la humanidad, pero con el pasar del tiempo, me di cuenta que sin importar cuantas campañas, proyectos, y leyes de cuidado al medio ambiente, tolerancia a quien es distinto, paz, y ahorro de energia, la humanidad seguira haciendo las mismas estupideces de siempre: discriminación, guerras, odio, avaricia, sobreexplotación, contaminación ambiental, entre otras cosas. No es un mundo en el que dejarian vivir mis niños. El mundo nesecita ser salvado...de la misma humanidad. Pude lograr grandes avances, gracias a unas drogas que un traficante en motocicleta me consiguió. Son drogas extrañas, pero he logrado modificarlas, y he creado un veneno que solo afectará a los humanos. Y cuando los humanos se extingan, será el comienzo de un nuevo mundo para mis niños. Un mundo seguro, tanto para mis hijos, como para la naturaleza.-

-Es demasiada extremista, señora. Aunque puede que tenga razón en ciertos puntos, matar personas no es correcto, como tampoco es correcto mantener en cautiverio a sus hijos.-

Charline revisa una computadora.

-Aqui esta. Sabia que habia visto tu cara en alguna parte.-

-¿De que habla?-

-Me habla de que mantener a mis hijos encerrados es malo...la mujer que encerró a su propia hija en un sótano.-

-¿Que?-

-Veamos si recuerdas algo con esto.-Charline imprime la noticia. Se la enseña a Lynna.

-"Familia mantuvo a su hija encerrada por un año".-Lynna abre sus ojos. Lo recuerda todo.-¡No puede ser!-

-Te mantendré viva...como prueba de que la gente es mala y que mis niños le teman al mundo exterior denuevo.-

En el ciberespacio, Levi se encontraba sobre una especie de camino. Habian muchos anuncios, libros, canales, buzones, entre otras cosas. Jericho aparece, persiguiendo a Levi.

-No tienes adonde ir, mocoso. Este es mi reino.-

Levi huye. Comienza a refugiarse detras de los anuncios, pero Jericho comienza a destrozarlos 1 por 1. Levi vuelve a huir, buscando a donde refugiarse. Jericho sigue persiguiendolo. Levi le lanza unas cartas del juego solitario. Salta sobre unas fotos, y hace caer un camino para que Jericho no siguiera avanzando, pero este un correo como avión de papel.

-(¡¿Que puedo hacer?! ¡Mi don no sirve para luchar! ¡Si lo enfrento directamente me va a matar! ¡Debo encontrar una salida del ciberespacio!...¡Momento! ¡Aunque sea el ciberespacio...sigue siendo la computadora del FBI! ¡Debo encontrar la computadora cuanto antes!).-

Jericho sigue buscando a Levi. Logra localizarlo.

-Ya te encontré, mocoso.-

Jericho se dirige hacia Levi. Pasa por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a un cuarto. Cuando la abre, encuentra a Levi, dentro de un traje mecánico virtual.

-Puede que no tenga un don util para el combate físico, pero tengo cerebro.-

Levi se lanza hacia Jericho, dándole un fuerte cabezazo en la entrepierna.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuhg!-

Aunque puedas navegar por el ciberespacio, no adquieres características sobrehumana.-

-¡Madito...enano!-Jericho aun con las manos en la entrepierna.-Si asi lo quieres...-se convierte en un fantasma que ataca a Levi con una spear.

Levi logra safarse, y ambos chocan golpes, viajando por el ciberespacio y pasando por varias computadoras. Varios usuarios los ven, entre ellos, los científicos que estan en la corporación Fritz.

-...¿Que fue eso?-Mia.

-¿Era mi primo de mi misma edad Levi?-Lisa.

Siguen batallando, destruyendo anuncios, pasando por mas computadoras, hasta que llegan a una computadora de la cual sale. Estaban en el refugio de Charline.

-Ahora ya no puedes hacer nada, mocoso. Estamos en el mundo real.-Saca un cuchillo.-Te voy a ma...-recibe una descarga electrica por una pistola aturdidora de Charline, quedando derrotado.

-Mas invasores.-Charline. Mira a Levi.-Tu también eres parte de esa familia Loud, si no me equivoco.-

-¿Donde estamos? ¿Quien es usted?-

-Ya respondere a todas tus preguntas.-Charline mata a Jericho con una pistola.-No necesito mas de un prisionero adulto. Y tu, vendras conmigo.-

Devuelta con los Loud, estos ya estaban en la oficina del FBI. Estaba todo desordenado, con cristales rotos, y restos de androides.

-¿Levi desaparecio?-los hermanos Loud.

-Un usuario de don lo secuestró. Quien sabe lo que le haya hecho.-un agente de piel fucsia.-Y la información del último chip fue borrada.-

-Miren.-Lars revisando la computadora.-Parece que Levi nos dejó algo.-señala un archivo.

-Debe ser el software del que estaba hablando.-Loki.-Ahora nesecitamos el chip de esos androides.-

-Malas noticias.-un agente de cara aplanada.-Los chips del androide ninja estan dañados. Parece que la cabeza del androide entró en un modo de autodestrucción, cuando le arrancaron su generador.-

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?-Lane.

-Solo nos queda probar suerte si el culpable libera mas androides.-Tiburcio.-Sea en donde se encuentre Levi, el chip de rastreo está bloqueado.-

En alguna parte de Estados Unidos, unos motociclistas estaban preparandose para salir de viaje. Algo cae desde el cielo, destrozando todas las motocicletas.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-¡Nuestras motocicletas!-

-¡Fue alguien! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Alguien cayó sobre ellas!-

-¡Sea quien sea nos la va a pagar!-

Del crater, emerge un gigantesco hombre de 12 metros, de cabello largo negro peinado como el de un supersayajin fase 3, 2 cuernos en la frente, barba, y un bigote largo y fino. Viste de solo pantalón. Su cara era intimidante.

-Creo que me perdi. Aun falta para que llegue a la fecha acordada. Espero que mis hombres ya tengan lo que les pedí.-

-¿Que...es...esa cosa?-un motociclista. Estaban todos con miedo.

El gigantesco hombre mira a un motociclista. Lo toma con una mano.

-¿Donde queda Nueva Orleáns?-

-En...en esa...dirección...-el motociclista con miedo.

-...-el sujeto suelta al motociclista y se va corriendo.

-¡¿Pero que es esa cosa?!-

-Asi que es él.-un motociclista mirando una imagen de su celular.-Sabia que había visto a ese sujeto en algun diario que use como papel higiénico. El es...Kuroryu. "La bestia imparable".-mirando a Kuroryu, quien luego de correr unos metros, se convierte en un gigantesco dragon negro asiático.

Continuará...


	6. Hacia el Exterior

Hacia el Exterior

En la fortaleza de West, este estaba revisando las grabaciones captadas por sus cámaras moscas.

-Destruyeron a HFusion.-West.-Pero parece que no serán unas molestias temporalmente. Aun asi...perdimos contacto con Jericho.-

-No hay señales del chip de rastreo que le implantamos.-Mónica.-O está en un sitio muy aislado, o tal vez lo mataron, o aun sigue en el ciberespacio.-

-Al menos logro evitar que descubrieran nuestra posición.-Revisa las grabaciones de los científicos.-Esos científicos lograron dar pasos agigantados en la creación del Donitrix definitivo. No esperaba que avanzaran demasiado.-

-¿Cuando cree que estará listo el Donitrix?-

-Con la velocidad en la que trabajan, muy pronto, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran cuando aun no esté listo.-

-¿Sugiere que comencemos de inmediato con el secuestro de los científicos?-

-Aun no. Creo que aun es demasiado pronto. Esperemos un poco mas. Soltaremos a los I, para que distraigan a los heroes de Nueva Orleáns, y a los J, para que capturen a los científicos. Por mientras, veamos que hace L07.-

-Hablando de ese androide, tuve que borrar y reescribir su archivo de misiones.-

-¿Hubo una falla del sistema?-

-Tal vez. Tenia entre la lista de sus misiones, una mision que decía "observar humanas en camerinos de la playa".-

-...-

Se escucha desde afuera de la oficina, una gran paliza.

En la fortaleza de Charline, Lynna y Levi estaban reunidos en una celda.

-Crei que no volvería a verte, madre.-Levi abraza a Levi.

-Levi, perdoname. Si hubiese actuado como una verdadera madre desde hace tiempo, nada de esto habria pasado. Estariamos en casa, viendo el Barco de Guerra, tu con tus experimentos, yo preparando la cena, y tus hermanos haciendo sus cosas favoritas.-

-Yo también tengo la culpa, madre. Sabia que lo que hacíamos era ilegal, y aun asi, no hice nada para ayudar a la familia y preferí mis propios intereses.-

-Es enternecedor cuando una madre y su hijo estan juntos y abrazados.-Charline llegando.

-¡¿Que nos haras?!-Lynna.-Si vas a matarnos, por favor, solo matame a mi. Deja a mi hijo vivir.-

-No soy capaz de matar a un niño, aun si se trata de un pequeño monstruo que hace experimentos humanos.-Revisando la hoja de la noticia.-No los mataré. Los voy a congelar en una capsula criogenica. Permaneceran congelados, hasta que...la capsula se heche a perder. Y quien sabe cuantos años pasen. 100, 200, 500, o hasta 1000 años.-secreta un liquido amarillo que se cristaliza y adquiere la forma de un diamante.-Disfrutenlo. Porque sera su ultima comida.-y se va.

Levi toma el cristal. Lo huele y lo lame.

-¿Caramelo?-

-Es como la amiga de Lincoln.-

-Debemos escapar cuanto antes, madre. Debemos avisarle a las autoridades sobre este lugar y el plan de esta científica.-

-No hay modo de escapar, Levi. Esa mujer te quitó todas tus cosas.-

-No del todo.-se saca un laser del tracero.-Gracias, Leif. Tu asquerosa idea de ocultar cosas en la ropa interior rindió frutos.-

Levi corta los barrotes con el laser. Ambos comienzan a buscar la salida, caminando por los pasillos.

-Levi. No podemos escapar por los túneles. Esos niños nos delataran.-

-Entonces, sugiero que busquemos otra salida. Si tan solo tuviera los planos de este lugar.-

-Busquemos alguna computadora.-

Ambos recorren con mucho cuidado los pasillos. Se esconden de algunos robots con formas de barriles que van andando por los pasillos. Lynna mete ruido sin querer. Un robot se da cuenta y revisa el lugar. No encuentra nada. Lynna y Levi se habian escondido en unas macetas.

-Ningun trabajador humano. Realmente esa mujer no confía en nadie.-

-Mira madre. Ahí hay una sala. Vamos.-

Lynna y Levi avanzan con cuidado. Se ocultan detras de un pilar de otros robots cilindricos. Abren la puerta de sala que vieron y se asoman para ver si habia alguien, antes de entrar. Era una bodega llena de papeles.

-Revisemos estos papeles, madre. Debe haber un plano de este lugar, o algo que nos indique otra salida.-

Ambos se ponen a revisar los papeles. No encuentran nada.

-Son solo cuentas e inventarios.-Lynna. Se da cuenta de unos planos azules.-No entiendo mucho de estas cosas, pero creo que esto deben ser los planos de esa arma de la que Charline habló.-

-Lo tengo.-Levi sacando varios planos.-Son los planos de todos los pisos. Y de acuerdo a esto, hay una salida que nos llevará directo a Nueva Orleáns.-

-También queremos ir.-unas voces asustando a Lynna y Levi. Eran Z, Y, X, y un chico con cabeza de piedra.

-¿Que hacen aqui, niños?-Lynna.-¿Como es que entraron a este lugar?-

-Queremos ir con usted, Lynna.-Z.

-¿Como es que...?-

-W puede pasar desapercibido como una piedra.-X

-Eso nos ayudara bastante. ¿Pero por que...?-

-Usted no es un monstruo, Lynna.-Z.-Y queremos ver el mundo exterior con nuestros propios ojos.-

-De acuerdo. Entonces...vengan con nosotros.-

Se toman de las manos. W activa su don.

-¿Desde cuando que nos estaban siguiendo?-

-Desde que Mamá se la llevo con usted.-Z.-W no puede usar su don, ya que mamá siempre mantiene la puerta vigilada, asi que aprovechamos de que se distrajo y decidimos cruzarla.-

-¿Entonces escucharon todo lo que ella dijo, mientras me tenia capturada?-

-Asi es.-Y.-Todo. Incluyendo las cosas que dijo de usted.-

-Y por eso queremos salir.-Z.

-Queremos saber como viven las personas de afuera.-X.

-Queremos ver la noche.-W.

-Bueno...parte de lo que dijo Charline es verdad. Hay lugares peligrosos. ¿Aun asi quieren ir?-

-No es la primera vez que estamos es peligro.-X.-Gracias a Z, nos hemos envuelto en muchos problemas.-

-Casi nos cayó una estalactita encima por culpa de Z.-Y.

-O cuando destruyó las luces.-W.

-O cuando provocó una inundación.-X.-

-O cuando...-Y.

-Ya entienden la idea.-Z.-Lo que sucede, es que siempre he querido saber lo que hay afuera. Recordé una vez, cuando fui a la zona de los agujeros, escuché unas voces que decían "La fortaleza está río arriba, Mónica. Cerca del arbol con el corazon". Y fue ahí, cuando comencé a cuestionarme las cosas que Mamá no dijo del mundo exterior. Que quizas aun habían personas afuera. Y queria saber que habia en realidad afuera de estos túneles.-

-Y con todo lo que nos hemos enterado, ahora siento que hemos vivido una mentira.-Y.-Mamá nos ha engañado todo este tiempo.-

-No es tan lejos de la realidad.-Lynna.-A veces los padres nos vemos obligados a mentirle a nuestros hijos.-

-¿Por que? ¿No se supone que las mentiras son malas?-

-Son malas, pero a veces es nuestra escapatoria facil a lo que tememos o no queremos enfrentar. A veces le mentimos a nuestros hijos, porque no sabemos como decirles la verdad, o creemos que no están preparados para entender o enfrentar la verdad, y otras veces...de solo egoismo o resentimientos a otras personas. Si les soy sincera, niños. Esa mujer no está del todo equivocada.-

-¿Entonces las personas de afuera son malas?-X.

-Hay gente buena y mala en este mundo.-

-¿Y como se distingue quien es bueno y quien es malo?-Y.

-No es tan dificil, niños. Cuando conoces bien a las personas, puedes saber quienes son buenos y quienes son malos. Y hasta que no conozcan bien a las personas, siempre debes tener presente la regla de "no confies en extraños".-

-¿Puedo hacerle una ultima pregunta?-Z.

-De acuerdo.-

-¿Por que fue mala con su hija?-

-...Por una tontería. Desde pequeña, fui educada con la idea de que aparentar, ser como los demas, y ser popular, eran las cosas mas importantes en la vida. Y aquellos que no nacian con las mismas capacidades que nosotros, o que eran distintos al resto, habia que rechazarlos. Que eran inservibles. Que eran inferiores a nosotros y que por eso habia que mantenernos lejos de ellos.-

-Disculpe la expresión, pero esas ideas me parecen tontas.-X.

-"Hay 2 cosas que son infinitas en esta vida: el universo, y la estupidez humana. Aunque del primero no estoy muy seguro.". Una frase de un famoso científico.-Levi.-Es triste, pero parece que los seres humanos siempre buscarán un pretexto para menospreciar a sus semejantes y sentirse mejor que el resto, desde algo natural, hasta cosas tan banales, como posesiones materiales. Yo tambien era asi. Que por el hecho de ser un prodigio, era superior al resto y que todo lo que hacia, lo era por el bien de la humanidad, pero al final, todos somos unos simples humanos que nacen, crecen, se reproducen, y mueren.-

-Y si de verdad es así el mundo, ¿Por que seguir viviendo asi?-Y.-¿No seria mejor vivir en un refugio?-

-El mundo esta lleno de peligros, pero si queremos ser felices y libres, debemos aprender a afrontar esos peligros. Y sin importar cuantas veces la gente nos haga daño, debemos seguir adelante y luchar para ser felices. "Si la vida fuera demasiada facil, seria muy aburrida y no tendría sentido". Unas palabras que dijo mi ex suegro una vez.-

Con Linka, esta estaba junto a Clair en una plaza. Ron estaba cerca, mirando con una cara amenazante a Clair.

-Da algo de miedo la mirada de Ron.-Clair.-Es casi como la de una bestia apunto de saltar sobre su presa.-

-Ignoralo, Clair. Tu querias hablar conmigo, ¿no?-

-Linka. Se que fui una estupida y una cobarde por darte la espalda, pero solo quiero pedirte que intentemos volver a ser amigas. Como cuando eramos mas pequeña. "Clinkair McCloud por siempre".-

-...Lo siento, Clair.-

-Entiendo. Y tienes toda la razón del mundo para odiarme. Yo solo queria ser aceptada por los demas y no convertirme en una rechazada social.-

-Yo no te odio, Clair. Pero tampoco te quiero. No quiero tener conflictos con nadie de mi pasado, pero tampoco puedo olvidar todas las cosas que tanto tu, como la mayoria de mis hermanos, y los chicos y chicas de la escuela, me hicieron. La verdad, yo solo quiero estar en paz y olvidar el pasado, pero aun no puedo dejarlo atras completamente. Por mas que trato, aun siguen viniendome recuerdos de como fueron en Hammer Woods conmigo.-

-...-

-¿Y que pasó con las demas chicas? Me refiero a Lima, Zacha, Ronda, y Channel. Parece que fuiste la única que pidió hablar conmigo.-

-Todas nos separamos, desde que se supo tu caso. Primero, todas le dimos la espalda a Channel, que era la que mas te molestaba, y luego nos peleamos entre todas nosotras. De hecho, en la primaria Hammer Woods, la mayoria intentó quedar bien con los medios, las autoridades, o cualquiera que preguntara sobre tu caso, haciendose los que nunca supieron nada, otros que supuestamente intentaron ayudarte, otros se echaron la culpa entre ellos, y otros, muy pocos, aceptaron que fueron culpables de haberte molestado. Y tu casa ahora se convirtio en toda una leyenda urbana para los niños. Se dice que te convertirste en una dragona gigante y te comiste a tu familia.-

-Tan rapido y ya inventaron historias sobre mi. ¿Y que haras ahora, Clair?-

-Mis mamás vendran a recogerme pronto. Ire a esperarlas. Fue un placer volver a hablar contigo, Linka. Espero que volvamos a ser amigas algun dia.-y se va.

-¿Estas bien?-Ron a Linka.

-Si, Ron. Estoy bien. Volvamos con mis hermanos.-se van caminando.-Ron...¿crees que es posible reparar una amistad perdida?-

-No lo creo. Sinceramente, por muy buenos que se comporten tus hermanos, no volveré a confiar en ellos. Mucho menos en Loki y Lynn. ¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Quieres volver a ser amiga de Clair?-

-No lo se. Jamás olvidaré el dia que me traicionó, ni tampoco todas las veces que me ha molestado.-

-...Vamos por unos sándwiches.-toma a Linka y caminan hacia un restaurante.

Devuelta con Lynna y Levi, estos junto a los 4 niños, llegan hasta una sala cerrada.

-Se siente una corriente fria.-Z.

-¿Sera un congelador?-Lynna.-¿Para alimentos que requieren refrigeración?-

-Según los planos, solo debemos cruzar esta sala.-Levi.-Luego seguir de largo, cruzar una ultima sala, y llegaremos a un tren subterraneo. Lo abordamos, y llegariamos a la salida. Que nadie se suelte de W.-

Levi logra abrir la puerta, usando una tarjeta.

-¿Y esa tarjeta?-

-La encontré en una caja. Supuse que serviria para abrir alguna puerta.-

Al entrar, descubren que habian muchas capsulas criogenicas. Lynna limpia el cristal de una de ellas. Habia un adolescente congelado.

-¿Un adolescente?-

-Yo lo conozco.-W.-Es 78.-

-Esto es perturbador.-Lynna, observando que hay mas capsulas criogenicas con mas chicos y chicas.

-Todos los que cumplian 17, se iban al otro lado de la puerta, para ayudar a Mamá.-X.-O eso era lo que ella decia.-

-Asi que esto era lo que le pasaban a nuestros hermanos.-Z.

-Deduzco que Charline los congela para evitar que se hagan adultos.-

-Debemos darnos prisa, niños.-

Siguieron caminando. Salen de la sala. Continúan caminando por el pasillo, y evadiendo los robots. Estaban por cruzar la ultima sala.

-Bien. De acuerdo a los planos, este es nuestro ultimo obstáculo.-

-¿Y que hay detras de esta puerta?-Lynna.

-Los planos no decian nada.-

Abren la puerta. Era una gran habitación llena de lujos.

-Parece ser la habitación de Charline.-Lynna.

-Desactiva tu don, W.-una voz. La silla que estaba en la habitación se da vuelta. Era Charline.

-¡Charline!-

-¡Mamá!-

-¿Creyeron que no notaria que se escaparon? W, X, Y y Z. Me han desobedecido. Estan castigados. En cuanto a ustedes 2...sobretodo tu, Lynna, me las van a pagar.-

-Mamá, tenias congelados a...-

-Ustedes no hablen. Ya los regañare mas tarde. Quedense aqui, mientras llevo a estos sujetos.-Charline saca una pistola. Apunta a Lynna y Levi.-Caminen.-se lleva a Lynna y Levi, y deja la puerta con llave.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?-Z.-No podemos abandonarlos.-

-No podemos hacer nada.-Y.-Estamos aqui encerrados.-

-Debemos hacer algo.-Z.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, Z.-X.

-O tal vez si.-W abriendo la puerta que lleva al tren, con una tarjeta.

-¿Como hiciste eso?-X.

-Lo tomé del escritorio de mamá.-W.

-Bien, pensado, W.-Z.-Salgamos hacia el mundo exterior para pedir ayuda.-

-¿Pero como? ¿No sabemos nada?-X.

-No, pero tenemos esto.-Z, mostrando el papel con la noticia.-Ellos son los familiares de Lynna y Levi. Busquemoslos para pedirles ayuda.-

Con Loni y Erika, estos estaban a las afueras de la corporación Fritz. Salen Mia y Mikyu.

-¡Mia! ¡Mikyu!-Erika saludandolas.

-¡Erika!-Mia y Mikyu. Corren y la abrazan.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-Mia.

-¡Nos enteramos que casi te atacaron en el bar!-Mikyu.

-Estoy bien, chicas. Tuvimos un par de días agitados, pero nada grave.-

Miran a Loni.

-Chicas, él es Loni. El chico del que les he hablado. Loni, ellas son Mia y Mikyu. Mis amigas.-

-Mucho gusto.-Loni. Mia lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-El gusto es mio.-Mikyu.

Mia mira a Loni completamente.

-Nose, Erika. Algo no me agrada de él.-

-Disculpen si las estoy sintiendo incomodas.-

-No te preocupes por Mia.-Mikyu.-Ella es algo desconfiada cuando se trata de chicos. Sobretodo chicos que salen con Erika.-

-¡Solo somos amigos!-Erika.

-¿Conocen a Lisa Loud? Es mi prima menor.-

-Eres el primo de Lisa.-Mikyu.-Ella nos ha hablado un poco de su familia.-

-Continuemos nuestra conversación en algun restaurante.-Erika.-Tengo mucha hambre.-

-Conozco el restaurante perfecto.-Mia.

Devuelta a la fortaleza subterranea, Lynna y Levi estan apunto de entrar a una camara criogenica, hasta que Levi usa su laser, el cual rebota y le llega directo a los ojos a Charline.

-¡Aaaaahg! ¡Mis ojos!-

Lynna aprovecha y le pega la mano con la pistola, usando telaraña.

-Puede que aun me cueste controlar este don que no es mio, pero no permitire que congeles a mi hijo.-Lynna se convierte en una mujer araña.-Aunque las arañas me dan algo de miedo.-

-Ni hablar. Tendre que matarte de otra forma.-Charline se convierte en una mujer araña mas grande.-¡Voy a hacerte pedazos, maldita!-

Continuará...


	7. Reunión y Revelación

Reunión y Revelación

W, X, Y, y Z logran salir hacia el exterior. La salida llevaba junto a una casa casi saliendo de Nueva Orleáns.

-¡Woooooooow!-los 4 niños.

-¡Es como Lynna dijo!-

-¡Es increible!-

-¡Miren cuantas personas hay!-

-¡Concentrence!-Z.-¡Debemos buscar a los familiares de Lynna para que la ayuden!-

-¿Y por donde comenzamos?-W.

-¿Que tal por ahí?-Z señala los grandes edificios.

En el subterraneo, Charline ataca a Lynna con sus brazos, los cuales al juntar sus dedos, se convierten en unas puntiagudas lanzas. Lynna esquiva reiteradas veces los ataques de Charline, mientras sostiene a Levi en sus brazos. Ataca con telaraña directo a la cara de Charline, y aprovecha para huir, pero Charline se quita la telaraña y persigue a Lynna por toda la base.

-¡Puedes correr pero no esconderte!-Charline.

Lynna huye hasta entrar a una gran sala poca iluminada. Charline entra, pero ve que no hay nada. Lynna embosca a Charline desde el piso y la ataca con sus brazos puntiagudos y rasguña su cara. Le envuelve la cara de telaraña hasta dejarsela como una máscara. Lynna sigue de largo por el pasillo poco iluminado, hasta llegar a una gran puerta que abren con la tarjeta llave. Al entrar, encuentran un gigantesco cañon del tamaño de un crucero.

-¡Que enorme cañon!-

-Sugiero que este debe ser la superarma de la que Charline habló.-

Charline llega destrozando la puerta.

-Asi que lo vieron. ¿Y que es lo que piensan? Este cañon modificado disparará mi veneno a la atmósfera, envenenando a todos los seres humanos. Y ya que estan aqui, debo asegurarme de seguir en el anonimato.-saca un control y oprime varios botones. El cañon se enciende y comienza a subir.-No esta completamente cargado y todavia le faltan algunos detalles, pero tiene la suficiente carga como para poder matar a todos los humanos del estado de Luisiana.-

-Levi, deten esa cosa. Yo trataré de ganar tiempo. No te preocupes por mi.-le entrega el plano del cañon.

-...Buena suerte, madre.-y se va, pero corre unos metros, mira por atras, y sigue corriendo hasta encontrar la computadora principal.-Esto se ve complicado, pero no imposible.-

Llega Charline.

-Estoy lista.-Lynna.

-¿Lista para morir? Dudo que tu hijo alcance a detener mi arma, pero para estar completamente segura, los mataré a ambos.-

Charline ataca nuevamente con sus brazos de araña puntiagudos. Lynna lo esquiva, mientras usa telaraña para subir por los muros. Se lanza a Charline y ataca con sus brazos, pero Charline la contraataca y le deja un corte en el abdomen humano, pero justo antes de caer, Lynna usa telaraña y pasa por al lado y le lanza telaraña a la cara. Aprovecha que Charline no ve nada y la ataca con varios cortes. Charline se quita la telaraña de la cara y trata de atacar a Lynna, escupiendo una clase de veneno en forma de canicas similares a las balas de paintball. Lynna alcanza a esquivarlos todos. Vio que una de esas pelotas corroe un tarro.

Lynna trepa por los muros. Charline la persigue, mientras le lanza telaraña, y ataca con sus brazos cuando se acerca a Lynna. En medio de sus ataques, le alcanza a cortar parte del cabello. Lynna ve lo cerca que esta, y se lanza sobre Charline, atacandose una a la otra mientras caen al piso.

Ambas usan telarañas para salvarse de la caida, moviendose como en un columpio, y apunto de chocar una con la otra. Ambas se atacan y pasan de largo. Toman impulso y vuelven a atacarse, generándose unos cortes en el brazo. Vuelven a tomar impulso y se atacan, haciendose unos cortes en los hombros. Y nuevamente toman impulso y se atacan, pero Lynna corta su telaraña y ataca directamente a Charline, pero esta alcanza a protegerse el pecho, y ambas caen al piso.

Lynna se levanta y rápidamente vuelve a esquivar los venenos de Charline. Lynna usa su telaraña sobre un bloque de acero, lanzandolo a Charline. Comienza a lanzar varias cosas, como unos bloques de cemento, láminas de metal, tarros, rocas, vigas, una mesa, una computadora, y una botella.

-Veo que te gusta lanzar cosas. Pues mira esto.-Charline apunta a Lynna, y comienza a disparar muchas espinas de caramelo.

Lynna alcanza a refugiarse, aunque algunas espinas se le clavaron en el brazo. Usa una lamina de acero como escudo y corre hacia Charline. Al estar cerca de esta ultima, ataca con el escudo. Charline la esquiva fácilmente y atrapa a Lynna por la cabeza, estrellandola contra el muro varias veces. Lynna se safa, arrojandole telaraña a la cara nuevamente. Se aleja, atrapa a Charline, y la azota contra el muro. Toma unos tarros, y los azota contra Charline, pero esta los destrulle con sus brazos puntiagudos.

Con Loni, Erika, Mia y Mikyu, los 4 estaban en un restaurante.

-¿Y cuentanos un poco de ti, Loni?-Mikyu.

-Y sin inventar nada para aparentar ser alguien que no eres.-Mia.

-Vivo temporalmente en Royal Woods, y estoy aqui para acompañar a Lisa y a mis hermanos menores Linka y Leif.-

-Linka...-Mikyu.-¿Donde escuche ese nombre antes? Ahora tu apellido me esta sonando a otra cosa, pero no recuerdo bien de donde.-

-¿Y cual es tu proyecto de vida...Loni?-Mia.

-¿Tengo que entregar un proyecto?-

-Se refiere a que es lo que quieres ser cuando seas mayor.-Erika.

-Ah. Quisiera ser modista cuando sea mayor. Mi prima Leni y yo compartimos los mismos gustos, pero ella es mejor que yo. Aunque era considerado un prodigio en moda en mi pueblo natal, Hammer Woods.-

-Hammer...Woods.-

-¿Y sobre tu familia?-Mia.

-Tengo 10 hermanos en total. 9 chicos y una hermana. Soy el segundo mayor...espera...si, el segundo.-

-Sabia que tu apellido me sonaba a otra cosa, ademas de Lisa Loud.-Mikyu.-El caso de la familia Loud de Hammer Woods.-

-¿La niña encerrada en un sótano y que hicieron pasar por muerta?-Mia.

-Si. La verdad, no quisiera hablar del tema.-

-¿Y tu fuiste complice también?-Mia.

-¡Mia!-Erika.

-En parte si.-Loni. Todas lo ven.-Creía que Linka estaba bajo un entrenamiento especial. Se que puedo ser un tonto, pero fue la primera vez que me sentí culpable y odie ser tan...yo.-

-Pero ya todo esta bien.-Erika.-Tus hermanos se han redimido y estan trabajando para ganarse sus libertades.-

-Es cierto, pero...aun sigo preocupado por Linka. Ustedes parecen saber del tema.-Mirando a Mia y Mikyu.-¿Que puedo hacer para que Linka supere su trauma?-

-La psicologia no es nuestra área, pero a veces, cuando conoces bien a tu enemigo, pueden aprender mucho el uno del otro. Y pueden incluso descubrir que tienen mucho en común. Pero estamos hablando de una niña que pasó casi todo lo que lleva de vida, siendo discriminada y maltratada. Tienes suerte de que no se convirtiera en una villana.-

-¿Linka pudo haber sido una villana?-

-Asi es como comienza todo, Loni.-Mia.-Es un circulo vicioso.-

-¿Un circulo tiene un vicio?-

-Circulo vicioso, se le llama a una cadena de suceso que comienzan desde un suceso y terminan con el mismo suceso. Es algo que se repite. Para que lo entiendas bien, Loni, muchas personas no ven mas allá de lo que ocurre. La misma sociedad injusta, que discrimina, lastima, y quita oportunidades de una vida mejor, es la causante de que la villania exista. Y de la villania, surge el heroismo, que mantiene a rayas a los villanos, y mantienen a la sociedad intacta. Misma sociedad hipocrita, crea a los villanos, los villanos hacen surgir a los heroes, los heroes derrotan a los villanos, y los heroes no hacen nada para cambiar a la sociedad, y solo se preocupan de que todo siga como si nada. Y la historia se repite una y otra vez.-

-...no lo habia visto asi.-

W, X, Y, y Z entran al restaurante. Hablan con las personas adentro, hasta llegar a la mesa de Loni, Erika, Mia y Mikyu.

-Disculpen, ¿conocen a estas personas?-Z.

-¿Que? Es mi madre.-Loni.

-¿Usted es hijo de Lynna?-X.

-¿De donde la conocen?-

-Es que...-Z.

Devuelta a la fortaleza, Lynna y Charline siguen enfrentandose. Estaban heridas, pero mas Lynna que Charline. Ambas estaban agitadas.

-Ya estamos por acabar esta pelea. Ha sido una buena pelea. Hace años que no disfrutaba algo asi, pero esto tiene que acabar.-

-¿No te estas dando cuenta, Charline?-

-¿Que?-

-Dices que te agradan los niños, pero si accionas esa arma, no solo mataras hombres y mujeres, sino que tambien a niños y niñas. Y si hay gente que sobreviva a tu arma, algunos de esos sobrevivientes seran padres y/o madres que perderan a sus hijos. O seran niños y niñas que perderan a sus padres. ¿De verdad estas dispuesta a hacer eso?-

-Estoy consciente de que niños y niñas tambien moriran. Y si tengo que matarlos para darle a mis niños un mundo mejor, que así sea. Todo debe tener un costo en esta vida. No puedes tener nada, sin antes dar algo a cambio.-

-¿Aunque sean niños inocentes?-

-La sociedad ha sacrificado humanos de todos los géneros, razas, y edades. Asi es como ha sido el progreso. Y con el sacrificio de millones, le pondré fin a este circulo vicioso de maldad y corrupción humana.-

-Hablas de maldad humana y corrupción, pero eres igual de malvada.-

-¡Lo tengo!-Levi. El cañon baja y activa una cuenta regresiva.-Esta arma nunca será usara...por el bien de la humanidad.-

-¡No impediras mis planes, mocoso!-Charline tras Levi, pero Lynna rápidamente se le tira encima y comienza a atacarla. Vuelven a frentarse, mientras Levi destruye la computadora principal, mojandola con agua.

En el pasillo, justo por el lado de la puerta que conduce a la gran habitación de Charline, unos robots estaban realizando su patrullaje normal, hasta que apenas 2 pasan por la puerta, y una enorme explosión los manda volando. La explosión fue causada por Lane, Linka y Erika, quienes junto con el resto de los hermanos Loud, Santiago, Mia, Mikyu y Lao, salen rápidamente y corren por los pasillos. Los robot entran en alerta. Se acercan 2 robots cilíndricos que sacan cuchillas por su cuerpo. Loki y Bebe los destruyen con rayo y fogonazo. Otros 4 robots cilíndricos llegan de la misma dirección. Lane, Linka, Erika y Mia los destruyen con bomba de energia, fuego azul, plasma y rayos rojos de los ojos respectivamente, destruyendolos. Aparecen 3 robots humanoides y macizos. Loni decapita a uno con sus hilos, Luke destruye a otro a puñetazos, y Ron Andy atraviesa a otro robot con una mezcla de garras y embestida. Mas robots cilindricos y humanoides aparecen. Lao corta a varios con su espada. De los que quedan, son destruidos por Lars, Lynn H, y Leif con garras y mordidas. Mas robots aparecen, pero todos los destruyen.

-Parece que eran los últimos.-Luke.

-Segun el mapa, esa superarma debe estar por aqui. ¡Vamos!-Loki y todos lo sigues.

-¡Esperen!-Z.-¿Que hay de los niños?-

-Ustedes saquenlos de aqui.-Loni. Les da un celular.-Cualquier cosa, avísennos.-

Todos llegan a la sala del cañon. Lynna ya no podia seguir peleando, y estaba apunto de recibir el golpe final.

-Al final, yo gano. Luego iré por tu hijo.-

Charline estaba apunto de darle el golpe final, pero Lane alcanza a darle en los brazos con bolas de energia.-

-¡Alejate de mi madre, araña fea!-Loki lanzando rayos.

-¡Hermanos cuidado!-Levi bajando con un jetpack.-¡Hay una abertura en la base del cañon! ¡Si le dan, harán que explote la base y se caiga!-

-¡No impediran mi utopía!-Charline sacando un cubo miniaturizado que se agranda y revela una bazooka. Apunta a Lynna.-¡Tu moriras primero!-

Charline dispara la bazooka, pero de la nada, Lynna es teletransportada y aparece un tarro en su lugar. El disparo pasa de largo y llega justo a la abertura, causando que la base del cañón explote. El cañon cae, y comienza a inclinarse.-

-¡Que bueno que alcance a tocar esos tarros!-Mikyu. Todos son teletransportados, y en su lugar, aparecen tarros.

Todos reaparecen en una zona de la fortaleza.

-¿Que?...¿Que paso?-Charline.

-Mi don.-Mikyu.-Puedo intercambiar las posiciones de un ser vivo u objeto A, por uno B. Uno por objeto o ser vivo. No creo en la suerte, pero reconozco que fuimos afortunados en llegar a esta sala llena de tarros.-

-¡Charline River!-un agente.-¡Queda arrestada!-

-Maldición.-Charline.

Pasado el rato, ya todos estaban reunidos a las afuera de la casa. Habian muchos agentes. Los niños estaban siendo sacados y transportados a un autobus.

-No se preocupen, amigos.-Z.-No son malas personas.-

-Asi que asi es como se ve el cielo.-uno de los niños.-

-No se puede ver el sol.-un niño tapandose los ojos.-

-Lynna te lo advirtió.-

-Ya quiero ver como es el mar.-

Lynna se reune con sus hijos. Los abraza a todos.

-¡Te hemos extrañado mucho, mamá!-Todos los hermanos Loud.

-¡Mis muchachos! Disculpenme por todo lo que pasó. Que todo acabara así fue mi culpa.-

-Irónicamente, gracias a ti, a papá, y a Luna Blanca, descubrimos el plan de Charline River.-Levi.-Asi que indirectamente, seriamos heroes.-

-¡Linka, mi niña, lo siento tanto!-Lynna abrazando a Linka.-Me comporte todos estos años como una pesima madre. No merezco que me perdones, pero al menos queria pedirte perdon por todo lo que te hice, antes de volver a prisión y...tal ves jamás volver a verte.-

Linka siente las lágrimas de su madre. Sus brazos le tiemblan. Poco a poco los mueve, hasta abrazarla.

-Te perdono, mamá, pero aun no puedo olvidar todo lo que me has hecho. Aun asi, quiero intentar llevarnos bien.-

-No quiero arruinar el momento madre e hija, aunque disfruto arruinar momentos, pero aun asi, Lynna Loud, eres una fugitiva, y debes regresar a prisión.-Tiburcio.

-Lo se. Solo queria disculparme con Linka. ¿Que pasará con los niños de la fortaleza?-

-De momento, todos seran examinados, para estudiar su estado de salud, y luego serán enviados a algun hogar de menores.-

-Creo que será demasiado fuerte para ellos relacionarse con la sociedad humana.-Levi.-No han tenido contacto con mas individuos, mas que ellos mismos, Charline y madre.-

-Haremos lo que esté al alcance de nosotros, para que puedan estar preparados psicológicamente.-

-Adiós, Lynna.-Z subiendo al autobus.-La extrañaremos muchísimo.-

-Esperamos volver a verla algun dia.-X.

2 días después:

Durante los 2 días que pasaron, los Loud siguieron con la investigación, pero aun no lograban resultados. Al mismo tiempo, los hermanos Loud y los hermanos Casagrande visitaban a los niños.

-Hable con la asociación de heroes.-Tiburcio a los hermanos Loud.-Aunque el caso de Charline no tenia nada que ver con ustedes, de momento se estan replanteando la posibilidad de darles la libertad condicional de todas formas.-

-¡¿Lo dice en serio?!-Lane.

-¡Eso rockea!-Luke.

-¡Seguiremos con el caso, si eso significa convencerlos mas!-Lynn H.

-¡Ejem!-Levi.-No olviden que fue gracias a mí, que pudimos frustar los planes de Charline.-

-Gracias, Levi.-todos los hermanos Loud.

Linka y Ron Andy estaban reunidos con Z. Este les dice las palabras que escuchó cuando estaba en el tunel.

-"La fortaleza está río arriba, Mónica. Cerca del arbol con el corazon". Eso fue lo que escuche.-

-¿Estas seguro de lo que oiste?-Linka.

-Tan claro como el agua.-Z.

-Podria ser una pista. Debemos decirle a los agentes y a tus hermanos.-Ron Andy.

-¿Y si no nos hacen caso?-

-Entonces iremos nosotros mismos.-

Con Lisa y los científicos, todos estaban reunidos ante el donitrix, que ahora luce de color azul.

-Increible. Ya esta perfeccionado.-Nathan Fritz.-

-Exactamente.-Lisa.-Ahora el donitrix no requiere ser recargado con muestras externas para seguir funcionando.-

-Logramos desarrollar un sistema de autorecarga que ocupa el flujo de la sangre humana como una fuente de energia inagotable.-Noxville.

-Y el ADN se sintetiza a partir del mismo ADN humano.-Intexplot.

-Con unos nanobots que pueden amplificar el ADN, imitando las enzimas DNA Polimerasa.-Mia.

-Y un filtro que permite recolectar ADN de algun individuo externo con solo tocar una celula.-Mikyu.

-¡Esto es fascinante! ¡Por fin el Donitrix está completo!-Nathan tomando el invento.-Agradezco todo lo que hicieron, colegas científicos, pero es hora de terminar con el show.-

-¿El show?-todos los científicos.

Nathan oprime un boton. Todas las puertas y salidas quedan cerradas. Salen varios robots de batalla rodeando y capturando a los científicos.

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!-David.

-¡Exigimos una explicación, señor Fritz!-

-Ya que todos ustedes saben los planos y componentes del donitrix, no puedo dejarlos ir. Asi que sólo les quedan 2 opciones: obedecer, o morir.-Nathan se coloca el Donitrix.

-Ya es la hora.-Mónica, activando a unos robots de 3 capsulas con la letra I, y 5 capsulas con la letra J.

A muchos kilometros de Nueva Orleáns, se encuentra Kuroryu volando y acercándose a la ciudad.

Continuará...


	8. Localizado

Localizado

Un enorme ejercito de robots comienzan a atacar Nueva Orleáns.

-¡¿De donde estan saliendo esos robots?!-un heroe con cabeza de grifo. Ataca con hidrobombas a unos robots.

-Que importa.-un héroe de peinado emo. Destruye a unos robots con una bola de energia oscura que genera en su frente.

-¡Destruyan a estos robots!-un heroe con cabeza de picota. Destruye a los robots a cabezazos.

Aparecen 3 robots atacando y destruyendo todo: un robot amarillo con un gran cañon, brazos con cañones, y en lugar de piernas, tiene una esfera. Tiene la letra y números I01; un dragon mecanico rojo que dispara desde la boca y por las alas. Tiene la letra y números I02; un tanque amarillo con 3 cañones. Tiene la letra y números I03. Estos 3 robots comienzan a disparar a todas las direcciones, destruyendo varios edificios.

Al mismo tiempo, en la corporación Fritz, los cientifico fueron llevados un sótano por West y varios androides.

-¡Exijo una explicación, doctor Fritz!-Lisa.

-La unica explicación que les daré, es que solo los utilicé para perfeccionar mi proyecto en el que estado trabajando por años.-

-¡Oiga!-Intexplor.-¡En cuanto el gobierno y la Liga de Heroes se entere de esto...!-

-¿De que tienen que enterarse? Nadie sabe que he estado trabajando en este proyecto. Y lo único que sabrán, es que un lamentable ataque terrorista acabó con la vida de todos los científicos que colaboraban en un proyecto de buena causa.-Oprime un botón, activando una cuenta regresiva.-Lo pensé bien, y mejor dejo a todos los científicos morir. Asi me asegurare que nadie intente replicar mi invento, ni descubrir debilidades. Adiós, colegas. Disfruten el tiempo que les quede de vida.-se va. Explotan varias computadoras y teclados.

-¡No se queden ahí sin hacer nada!-Mia.-¡Busquemos una salida!-y dispara laser rojo, desttuyendo a un androide.

Los científicos comienzan a luchar contra los androides, utilizando armas y sus dones: Intexplor ataca con su anillo azul, el cual se agranda y ataca a los androides como una sierra, Noxville hace que unos androides se tropiecen y ataquen torpemente, Mikyu hace que un científico cambie de lugar con un androide, y este es atacado por otro androide, Mia ataca con laser de sus ojos, Lisa hace blando el suelo, haciendo que los androides se hundan levemente, y David los toca, haciendo que se compriman y se destruyan, entre otros científico usando sus dones o armas antimetahumanos como lasers, cañones de plasma, aturdidores, rayos congelantes, de calor, entre otros.

Con los hermanos Loud y Casagrande, estos regresan rápidamente a la ciudad, abordo de una furgoneta.

-¿Cual es la emergencia, jefe?-Loki.-¿Aparecio otro androide?-

-Aparecieron varios en la ciudad.-Tiburcio.-Pero sobretodo, aparecieron por el centro, un robot con cañones, un dragon, y un tanque.-

-¡Entonces vayamos a patearles los traceros metálicos!-Lynn H.

El celular de Loni suena.

-Es Erika.-Loni contesta.-¿Erika?-

-¡Loni! ¡La corporación Fritz está cerrada! ¡Se escuchan muchos ruidos, como si fueran máquinas destrozandose!-

-¡Iremos cuanto antes!-Loni corta la llamada.-¡Chicos, algo pasa en la corporación Fritz!-

-¡Entonces dividanse!-Tiburcio.-¡Luke, Lane, Lynn! ¡Vayan a la corporación Fritz a investigar! ¡Los demas iran al centro conmigo!-

-¡Yo también iré a la corporación Fritz!-Loni.

-¡Yo tambien!-Linka.

-¡Y yo!-Ron Andy.

Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn H, Linka y Ron Andy se bajan y se dirigen a la Corporación Fritz.

Mientras tanto, un grupo de científicos compuestos por Lisa, David, Mia, Mikyu, Noxville, Intexplor, Kanna, y otros cientificos armados, corren hacia la sala de control. Unos androides salen desde unas salas. Intexplor ataca con su anillo, cortando a los androides. Otros vienen llegando y son rápidamente destruidos por Mia. Llegan hasta la sala de control. Mas robots y androides llegan.

-¡Detruyeron el teclado!-David.

-¡Y tambien tiene un lector de huella dactilar!-Noxville.

-Que alguien me cargue.-Lisa.-Se que hacer.-

Un cientifico del grupo, el del cabeza de tiburon martillo carga a Lisa. Esta masca un chicle que saca del bolsillo. Aplica un aerosol sobre el huellero, y coloca el chicle, al que también le aplica un aerosol y le da forma. Lo inserta nuevamente en el huellero y activa el lector. Luego conecta un par de cables que estaban detras del teclado destruido. Pasa una tarjeta por el lector de tarjeta. La puerta se abre.

-Logró abrirla, doctora Lisa.-

-Lincoln me enseño a abrir cerraduras de lector de huella dactilar.-

-¿Y esa tarjeta la clonaste?-

-No. Me la entregó David. La encontró en el baño en un excusado.-

Los científicos entran a la sala de control.

-¡Los sistemas de control explotaron!-Noxville.

-¡Y estas puertas de donerio impiden usar dones de teletransportacion!-Mikyu.

-¡Debe haber alguna otra salida!-Un científico barbudo.-¡Alguna salida de emergencia en alguna parte!-

-Salida...-Lisa pensando. Observa un Plano del edificio. Derrepente mira un ducto de aire.-¡Por supuesto! ¡Los ductos de aire!-

-Pero no todos quepan por los ductos.-Mia.

-Pero si quito una rendija del ducto, que puede estar hecha de donerio, la doctora Mikyu podria usar su don.-

-Es una buena idea.-Mikyu.-Solo necesito una abertura lo suficientemente grande, como para que los muros de donerio no afecten mi don.-

Los hermanos Loud que fueron a la corporación Fritz llegan al lugar. Se encuentran con Erika, que trata de destruir la puerta con un cañon laser.

-¡Llegamos Erika!-Loni.

-¡Loni! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!-Erika.

-Voy a tratar de destruirla.-Linka.

Llegan 5 robots: un halcon rojo con la letra y numero J01, una jirafa amarilla con la letra y numero J02, un venado verde con la letra y número J03, un rinoceronte azul con la letra y número J04, y un pequeño armadillo purpura con la letra y numero J05.

-¿Ahora es un zoocanico?-Lane.-¡Jajaja! ¿Entienden?-

Los animales mecanicos se lanzan al ataque: Linka en su forma dragon choca embestida contra el halcon, Ron Andy y Lynn H se enfrentan al venado, ambos resistiendo con sus mandíbulas los cuernos del venado, Lane se enfrenta a la jirafa, quienes intercambian disparos de energia, Luke, Loni y Erika (transformada en un gokart) se enfrentan al rinoceronte y al armadillo, quienes pelean en equipo.

Linka y el halcon toman vuelo y chocan embestidas. Vuelven a distanciarse y atacarse con las garras. Linka lanza bolas de fuego azul. El halcon se protege con sus propias alas a modo de escudo. Linka ataca con garras reiteradas veces, pero el halcon resiste con sus alas escudo y ataca con unas flechas de energía que dispara desde la boca. Ron Andy y Lynn H atacan al venado con embestidas y con garras, pero este esquiva con mucha facilidad todos los ataques. Atrapa a Lynn H con sus cuernos tenazas y lo lanza contra Ron Andy. Luego ataca a ambos chicos saltando y dandoles un cuadruple pisotón salto, peor alcanzan a esquivarlo. Vuelven a atacarlo, pero el venado esquiva y embiste a Ron Andy. Lane cambia de táctica y se acerca cada vez mas la jirafa. Esta ataca con su hocico a modo de picota varias veces. Lane alcanza a esquivar los ataques, aunque 1 le alcanza a rozar el brazo, y ataca con bolas de energia, pero la jirafa vuelve a contraatacar con bolas de energia. Loni y Erika huyen del rinoceronte, utilizando los hilos de Loni. Luke, usando los hilos de Loni, se impulsa y ataca al rinoceronte con un puñetazo. El rinoceronte logra resistir y lo suficiente, y manda volando a Luke, pero Loni lo jala para no ser embestido por el rinoceronte. El armadillo rueda y ataca a modo de rueda, pero Loni lo atrapa, lo hace girar, y le da al rinoceronte en la cabeza. El rinoceronte se repone y ataca a gran velocidad. Erika dispara con un cañón de plasma. El armadillo se pone a girar a modo de escudo y vuelve a lanzarse al ataque, pero Luke logra darle un puñetazo.

Los 5 animales mecanicos se reunen, al igual que Linka, Ron Andy, Lynn H, Lane, Luke, Loni y Erika. Los 5 animales destellan sus ojos: El rinoceronte se convierte en unas piernas y pelvis, y el armadillo se le une en un pie. El halcon se inclina y dobla la cabeza, revelando una cabeza humanoide, formando un torso con alas y cabeza, y se inserta sobre la pelvis. La jirafa y el venado doblan las piernas y se insertan a los costados del halcon, formando unos brazos con lanza y tenaza respectivamente.

-Se ve mas poderoso.-Erika.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Loni.

-¡Patearle su mecanico tracero!-Lynn H.

Mientras tanto, Loki, Bebe, Lars, Leif, Lexx y Levi, junto al agente Tiburcio, llegan hasta el centro de la ciudad. Se encuentran con el grifo, el emo, y el tucan, quienes estan luchando contra los 3 robots, pero ya estaban heridos. Los 3 reciben unos cañonazos de plasma que los manda a volar.

-¡¿Estan bien?!-Tiburcio a los heroes.

-Esos robots son muy duros de combatir.-el tucan.

-Casi veo la luz.-el emo.

-Apenas puedo luchar.-el grifo.

Los 3 robots se dirigen a los heroes caidos, pero Loki, Bebe, Lars, Leif y Lexx (controlando una estatua de caballo) atacan a los 3 robots por atras.

Loki ataca al robot del cañon con varias bolas eléctricas directo al torso. Este le dispara a Loki varias veces. Loki consume electricidad de un cable salido con una mano, y con la otra ataca con un rayo. Bebe evade los disparos del dragón, hasta acercarse, y le ataca con fogonazos directo a la cabeza. El dragón trata de atacar a mordidas a Bebe, pero esta vuelve a atacarlo a fogonazos a la cabeza y al torso. Lars lleva a Leif y evade los disparos del tanque. Lexx aprovecha y hace que la estatua del caballo ataque al tanque, pero no le hace nada. El tanque destruye la estatua, pero Lars y Leif aterrizan y comienzan a dañarlo desde arriba. El taque se agita y los saca.

Los 3 robots destellas por 1 segundo sus ojos. El dragon se inserta sobre el tanque, y encima del dragón, se inserta el robot del cañon, formando un megarobot tanque.

-Literalmente eso es un gran tanque.-Loki.

El megarobot tanque dispara con todos sus cañones directo a los hermanos Loud, Bebe y a los agentes, causando una gran destrucción. Levi aparece controlando un robot gigante.

-Lamento mi tardanza, unidades fraternales y colegas, pero el dueño de este robot se le habia caido las llaves en el excusado.-

Devuelta con el otro equipo, el megarobot vuela alto y ataca con la lanza. Linka, Lane y Erika atacan a distancia, pero el robot aterriza y se protege conl las alas. Ron Andy, Lynn H y Luke se acercan para atacar de cerca, pero Luke y Lynn H son rápidamente pateados, mientras Ron Andy es atrapado por las tenazas y es azotado contra el piso y pateado directo hacia los hermanos Loud. Loni trata de atrapar al robot con sus hilos, pero el robot fácilmente se desata y ataca a Loni con el armadillo, a modo de pelota, atacandolo directo al torso.

-¡Loni!-Linka y Erika.

-Estoy bien, aunque esa cosa me hirio el pecho.-Loni.

El robot vuelve a atacar, volando a gran velocidad y atacando con la lanza. Linka se interpone y recibe el ataque, siendo enviada a volar varios metros.

-¡Linka!-Ron Andy.-¡Ahora si te pulverizare, copia barata de megazorg!-ataca a gran velocidad en su forma tigre, pero el robot vuelve a protegerse con las alas y golpea a Ron Andy con la lanza, mandandolo a volar varios metros.

Lane y Luke vuelven a tacar, pero el robot se protege con las alas y patea a Luke en dirección a Lane. Lynn H ataca por la espalda, pero el robot alcanza a darse cuenta, por el brazo venado, y lo atrapa con la tenaza y lo patea varios metros.

-¡Hey, robot!-Loni.-¡Aqui estoy!-ataca nuevamente con hilos a la pierna con el armadillo, pero suelta al armadillo y lo patea a modo de pelota hacia Loni. Este lo atrapa con sus hilos, azotandolo y haciendolo girar varias veces.-¡Abre la boca, Erika!-y azota el armadillo directo a Erika, que agranda la cabeza y se come al armadillo. Los hermanos Loud lo ven.-¿Que? Hay mas que aire en mi cabeza.-

Erika asimila el armadillo, convirtiendose en una especie de cyborg armadillo.

-¡Prepara el camino, Loni!-Erika enrrollandose.

Loni saca muchos hilos, formando una especie de rampa. Erika gira a gran velocidad, a modo de rueda, y sale despegada a gran velocidad. Linka y Lane vuelven a atacar al robot, haciendo que se proteja con el escudo, mientras Luke lucha con las piernas del robot, Lynn H esquiva los disparos de la lanza, y Ron Andy lucha con el brazo venado. Erika logra darle al brazo venado, destrozando la mitad del brazo.

-¡Mi turno!-Ron Andy, acumulando mucha energia, y se lanza a una gran embestida por detrás, logrando hacer que se le caiban las alas.

-Hay que venadearte el brazo. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-Lane.

-¡Vamos a rockear, chicos!-Luke.-...y Linka y Erika.-

El robot ataca con saltos y con la lanza a los hermanos Loud, Ron Andy, y Erika, pero estos esquivan. Lane ataca con bolas de energia. El robot contraataca con disparos. Ron Andy, Lynn H y Luke atacan directamente. El robot se defiende a patadas, mandandolos a volar. Erika ataca rodando. El robot se defiende con la lanza. Mandandola a volar. Linka aprovecha y ataca con una embestida al hombro, logrando cortarselo.

-¡Thank you very much, sis!-Luke atrapando el brazo lanza, y lo lanza con mucha fuerza directo a la pierna con la cabeza de rinoceronte, destrozandosela.

-¡Y mi parte!-Lynn H, impulsandose a gran velocidad, acompañado por Ron Andy, y con una fuerte embestida, atraviezan el torso.-¡Oye, era mi parte!-

-Quien pestañea, pierde.-Ron Andy.

-Sera mejor que se alejen de aqui, primos mayores.-una voz. Era Lisa, acompañada por otros científicos.

-¡Lisa!-los Loud.

-¡Mia, Mikyu!-Erika.

-¡Rápido!-Mia.

-¡Este edificio explotara!-Mikyu. Teletransporta a todos, dejando en su lugar unas piedras.

Devuelta con los otros hermanos Loud, estos esquivan rápidamente todos los disparos del megatanque, los cuales generan grandes destrozos por todas partes. Loki y Bebe combinan sus ataques de electricidad y fuego, destrozando algunos cañones mas pequeños, y juntando sus manos, le destruyen las alas a la parte del dragón. Levi logra destruir otros cañones y ametralladoras. Leif muerde y destroza otros cañones, quedando solo los 3 principales.

-¡¿Que te pareció eso?!-Leif.

El mega tanque concentra un ataque desde los 3 cañones, disparando un megacañonazo, el cual arrasa con todo a su paso. Loki, Bebe, Lexx Tiburcio, logran escapar y encontrar refugio, mientras Lars alcanza a escapar, volando con Leif y Levi tomados de sus pantalones. El disparo del megatanque destrozó mucho el centro.

-¡Maldición!-Tiburcio.-¡Destruyó gran parte del centro!-

-¡Espero que nadie haya muerto!-Bebe.

-Veo que estan en problemas.-una voz. Era Lao Wong.-¿Otra maquina?-

-¡¿Y tu donde estabas?!-Loki.-¡Literalmente pudimos acabarlo de inmediato si nos hubieras ayudado!-

-Lo siento, pero estaba buscando a una persona en específico.-

-¡Esa cosa volvera a atacar!-un agente. Notan que el robot está cargando energia, y dispara, volviendo a causar un gran destrozo. Todos se refugian.

-¡Reconocí su debilidad!-Levi, siendo bajado por Lars.-Tarda 15 segundos en cargar su megadisparo.-

-15 segundos.-Lao.-Son mas que suficiente.-

Lao Wong corre a gran velocidad, hacia el megatanque, el cual comienza a concentrar energia para otro disparo. Lao concentra mucho su don en su espada. Salta sobre el mega tanque, y guarda su espada. El mega tanque va tras Lao, pero se rebana a la mitad y explota.

-Facil.-Lao Wong. Tiembla y cae.-...Use toda mi energia chi en este ataque.-

Mas tarde, la corporación Fritz explota. Estaban todos los científicos en una gran oficina, a quienes les toman declaraciones. Los hermanos Loud, Casagrande, Erika, Mia, Mikyu, y Lao, estaban todos reunidos en otra oficina. Erika escupe un chip.

-Este es el chip del armadillo.-Erika entregando el chip a Levi.

-...Gracias.-Levi, limpiando el chip. Lo deja bien seco y lo inserta en una computadora con el software.

-Asi que Nathan Fritz si era el culpable despues de todo.-Loki.

-¿Entonces tambien será cierto que él era el traficante de armas que buscabamos?-Luke.

-Si Lincoln conoce mejor el mundo de la villania que nosotros, entonces debe ser cierto.-Lane.

-Estuvo todo este tiempo burlandose de nosotros.-Lynn H.

Llega Tiburcio con una caja de donuts y vasos con leche con chocolate. Todos sacan, comen y beben.

-Las acciones de la corporación Fritz han sido congeladas, pero el problema es que no sabemos a donde huyó. Tambien sospechamos de su secretaria, Mónica Ominowind. Allanaron el hotel donde se hospedaban, pero dijeron que ellos ya se habían ido hace varios días atras.-

-¿Y si tienen alguna fortaleza secreta como Charline?-Lars. Todos lo ven.

-Es posible.-Tiburcio.-Tendremos que explorar por los alrededores.-

-Mónica...-Linka.-De alguna parte me suena ese nombre.-

-¿Y a todo esto, que pasara con nosotras?-Mia.

-Tenemos unos asuntos que hacer.-Mikyu.

-Por el momento, ustedes también se quedarán aqui por unos días, junto a sus colegas científicos. Nesecitamos investigar un poco mas acerca de esa cosa que llaman Donitrix. Luego podran hacer lo que quieran, pero seran escoltadas por seguridad hasta que el caso termine.-

-Mónica...-Linka pensando.-...Mónica...-

-Buenas noticias.-Levi.-He logrado encontrar la fortaleza secreta de Nathan Fritz. Se encuentra a varios kilómetros de Nueva Orleáns.-

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos para allá!-

Al rato, los oficiales del FBI y los Loud se dirigian hacia el punto localizado por Levi. Loki conducia una furgoneta en la que llevaba a los hermanos Loud (excepto Levi), y los 2 Casagrande.

-¿Por que Erika y sus amigas no vinieron con nosotros?-Leif.

-Erika dijo que tenian algo muy importante que hacer y se quedaron en la estación.-Loni.

-¿Y ese asiatico de la cara quemada donde está?-Luke.

-Dijo que sigue buscando a una persona.-Lane.-Pero no dijo a quien.-

-...-Linka.

-¿Aun pensando en ese nombre?-Ron Andy.

-Es que aun no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza.-Linka.-Ese nombre ya lo habia escuchado en alguna parte. ¿Donde lo escuché?-

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Leif.

-¿De que te ries?-Lexx.

-¡Es que vi un árbol con forma de tracero!-

-¿No sera un corazón?-Loni.

-Árbol...corazón...Mónica...¡Ya lo recuerdo!-Linka. Todos la ven.-¡Chicos, puede que sea un señuelo lo que Levi encontró! ¡Creo que se donde estaria la fortaleza de Nathan!-

Al rato, los hermanos Louds y los Casagrande llegan al bosque. Linka se baja y se pone a correr cerca de la orilla del rio. Recuerda la pista de Z.

-Según Z, debemos ir rio arriba.-Linka.-Por aqui.-

-Espero que sea verdad lo que dices, Linka.-Loki.-Si fuera falsa, estariamos en muchos problemas.-

Los hermanos Loud y Casagrande siguen a Linka. Estaban corriendo por la orilla del rio. Llegan hasta una extensa zona. Encuentran el arbol con un corazón tallado.

-"Nathan y Molly".-Ron Andy.

-Según lo que Z escuchó, deberia estar aqui la fortaleza.-Linka.

-Siento olor a humano.-Ron Andy.-Pero hasta aquí llega.-

-Toquen cada piedra, suelo, árbol.-Linka.-Lo que sea. Debe haber algun interrumpor o palanca que abra esa entrada secreta.-

Los hermanos Loud y Casagrande buscan por todas partes. Leif comienza a rascarse el tracero con un arbol.

-Creo que volvi a rodar por hiedra venenosa.-Leif. Su tracero se hunde, reveladon unos caminos y una gran fortaleza emergiendo desde la profundidad del rio.-¡Miren, mi tracero encontro ese escondite secreto!-

-¡Vamos hermanos Loud!-Loki.-...y Casagrande.

Todos corren y entran a la fortaleza. Nathan y Mónica se dan cuenta por las cámaras.

-¿Como es que descubrieron nuestra fortaleza?-Nathan (West).-Ya no importa. Ya estan aqui.-

-Los androides K ya estan activados y distribuidos por la fortaleza.-Mónica.

-Perfecto. Veamos cuanto duran estos mocosos. Y...deberíamos prepararnos nosotros tambien, si es que logran pasar.-

Mientras tanto, los demas agentes llegaron al punto señalado por Levi. Habia una cabaña con una computadora.

-Vacia.-un agente.

-Asi que era un señuelo.-otro agente.

-¿Estas seguro que estas son las coordenadas, Levi?-Tiburcio por teléfono.

-Afirmativo, señor Tiburcio. Mi prima Lisa y yo lo corroboramos juntos.-

-Busquen a los alrededores.-Tiburcio.-Podria haber algo cerca.-

-No estan los hermanos Loud.-otro agente.

-Me acaba de llegar un mensaje.-Tiburcio revisando su celular.-Encontraron la verdadera base secreta. ¡Vamos!-

Los oficiales estaban apunto de irse, pero sienten un pequeño temblor, como si algo grande hubiese caido. Tiburcio y los agentes nota que se proyecta una gran sombra. Se dan vuelta, y se dan cuenta que la sombra era de alguien.

-¿Hola? ¿Señor Tiburcio?-Levi tratando comunicarse.

-...-Kuroryu mirando a los agentes.

Continuará...


	9. Fortaleza (Asalto)

Fortaleza (Asalto)

Flash back (Nathan Fritz (West) a los 15 años):

En una zona del bosque algo despejada, Nathan estaba junto a una adolescente de cabello castaño corto de su misma edad. Estaban diafrutando de un picnic.

-¿Rechazaste esa beca por mi?-

-Claro. ¿Por que otra razón mas lo haria?-

-Pero ha sido tu sueño desde que eramos niños. Recuerdo todas esas veces que te dibujabas a ti, como científico en esa escuela.-

-No necesito estudiar en una escuela privada ni sofisticada para ser un gran inventor.-

-A veces creo que me has protegido bastante. Tus padres no me aceptan, y te has perdido de muchas cosas solo por mi.-

Nathan se le acerca y le da un beso.

-Nada, ningun lugar, ni ningun evento, será bueno, si tu no estas a mi lado.-

-Gracias, Nathan.-le da un beso.-Eres de las pocas personas que realmente me ha hecho felíz en la vida.-

-Y te seguiré haciendo felíz por el resto de nuestras vida. Tu y yo, juntos. Sin importar que mi padre me desherede. Formare mi propia compañia, y cambiaré al mundo, para que la gente deje de ser discrimada. Juntos haremos el mundo que siempre hemos soñado vivir.-

-¿No te has cansado de ese proyecto tuyo? No tienes que continuarlo solo por mi.-

-Claro que tengo que hacerlo. Te hice la promesa de cuidarte, ya sea directa o indirectamente. Y no me importa cuántos años pasen. Creare ese dispositivo para que ya nadie mas te pisotee jamás.-

-...Me has defendido todos estos años. Ojalá pudiera yo hacer lo mismo contigo.-

-...Vamos a comer. El pie se esta enfriando.-Nathan saca un pie. Saca un cuchillo para cortarlo, pero oprime un botón sin querer, y el cuchillo sale volando, golpeando directamente un panal de abejas.-¡Vamonos!-y carga a la chica y se va corriendo, huyendo de las abejas.

Al rato, ambos estaban aplicandose cremas para las picaduras. Estaban cerca del río.

-Lamento que otro de mis inventos acabaran metiendonos en problemas, Molly.-Nathan.

-No se como es que me acostumbré a todos los efectos adversos de tus inventos.-

Nathan mira un arbol. Saca una navaja.

-Esta no es una navaja que inventé, asi que puedes tranquilizarte.-y talla un corazon con los nombres "Nathan y Molly".-Para que nunca olvidemos nuestra primera salida de picnic al bosque.-

-No necesitas tallar un corazón en una corteza. Guardaré este momento en mi corazón.-Molly toma la mano de Nathan y la apoya en su corazón.

Un tiempo despues, se ve a Nathan saliendo de un centro de justicia. Recuerda a Molly, siendo empujada por las escaleras por una chica mas alta que ella, y Nathan, al ver que Molly no reaccionaba, ataca a la chica alta con veneno liquido que sale de su brazo. Regresando a la realidad, se va acompañado por su padre.

-Tenemos suerte de que tu veneno no haya matado a esa chica.-Winslow Fritz (Smoker).-De lo contrario, no podria hacer nada para sacarte de prisión. Espero que ahora que ya no esta esa sin don, te concentres en el futuro de la familia.-

-Esa sin don tiene nombre. Se llama Molly.-

-Como se llame. No se que le veias a esa sin don inútil.-

-Te pediria que no hables asi de ella. Ella era la única persona que amé y me apoyo en mis sueños. Algo que tu y mamá nunca han hecho y solo se preocupaban de sus negocios sucios.-

-En este mundo, los fuertes viven, y los debiles mueren. Nadie elige el como ni donde naces. Naces, vives y mueres con lo que te tocó y con lo que pudiste conseguir. Y si no eres fuerte, no sobrevives. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar las cosas. Así ha sido durante millones de años, y seguira siéndolo. Esa inútil era solo un eslabón debil. Alguien condenada a extinguirse. Y no habia nada que pudieras hacer para evitarlo. Espero que eso se quede guardado en esa ahuecada cabeza tuya. Ya no tienes nada mas que te distraiga, excepto esos ridiculos inventos tuyos. Deja de soñar y aterriza en la tierra, cabeza de alcornoque. El futuro de la familia depende de ti, una vez que me retire...aunque aun me falta mucho para que eso pase.-

-...Voy a cambiar las cosas en este mundo, quieras o no. Me convertire en el mejor inventor de la historia.-

-(Suspiro) Ojalá no fueras hijo único, porque te echaría a la calle apenas te gradues.-

Años despues, se ve a Nathan, recien graduado de la universidad, visitando una tumba.

-Pronto me ire a Great Lake a trabajar con mi padre. Tardaré un poco en ascender y hacerme cargo en alguna de sus sedes. No pude conseguir personas que financien mis proyectos, asi que estaré amarrado a mi padre, hasta que tome su lugar. Me has hecho tanta falta, Molly. Eras la única persona que realmente amé, y no habra nadie mas que ocupe ese lugar en mi corazón.-deja un ramo de flores.-Aun no he olvidado la promesa que te hice. Terminaré el donitrix, y cambiaré el mundo.-

-¿El donitrix?-una voz. Habia un sujeto de edad avanzada detras.-¿Me hablarias de ese aparato?-

-...El donitrix es un dispositivo que le concederia al usuario un don, a partir del ADN de usuarios de don. Planeo acabar con la discriminación en este mundo...aunque aveces pienso...que este mundo no cambiará por nada, porque seguirá existiendo discriminación.-

-Es un proyecto interesante. Y un sueño muy ambicioso. ¿Si te dijera que existe una oportunidad de continuar con tu proyecto, y sin depender de la compañia de tu padre, lo tomarias?-

-Cualquier cosa, para cumplir mi sueño y mi promesa. Pero primero, ¿quien es usted?-

-Alguien que busca a personas como tu. Jóvenes, inteligentes, soñadores, dispuestos a cualquier cosa para cumplir sus mas anelados deseos, y dignos de tomar mi lugar.-

-¿Su lugar?-

-Aunque no lo creas, soy parte de un proyecto que busca cambiar este mundo. Anímate y ven a verme. No te arrepentiras. Claro, si es que aun quieres cumplir tu sueño...Y por cierto, deberias ponerte pantalones. Creo que se pondrá a llover en cualquier momento.-y Nathan se percata que andaba sin pantalones.

-Con razón todos me veian extraño.-

Y tiempo después, Nathan estaba frente a un grupo de 5 ancianos. Ademas, tambien estaban Victor (Center), Kyle (North) y Rage (South).

-Has superado todas las pruebas con éxito. Fuiste cuidadoso en no dejar rastro. Felicidades. Te has ganado el puesto...West.-

-Parece un miembro de confianza.-(Center).

-Me sorprende que un tipo que anda la mitad del tiempo sin pantalones haya sido seleccionado.-North.

-Da igual.-South.-Espero que ya tenga su lista negra de gente a que matar.-

Y un tiempo después, Nathan contrata a Mónica.

-¿Y de verdad estas dispuesta a seguirme en lo que sea? ¿En cualquier cosa?-

-No seria la primera vez que trabajo para alguien asi. He conocido y trabajado para corruptos y asesinos.-

-Entonces bienvenida. Me recuerdas a alguien muy especial a quien amé.-

Fin flash back.

Los 9 hermanos Loud y los 2 Casagrande entran corriendo por los pasillos de la fortaleza con una expresión seria. Aparecen varios robots y androides de batalla, y unos sujetos con armas antimetahumanos.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Algunos estan armados!-

Son rápidamente destruidos y derrorados por los hermanos a rayos, fogonazos, golpes, garras, mordidas, y bolas de energia. Llegan hasta la primera sala, en la que se topan con un altísimo androide de unos 4 metros, cara de ogro, traje de guerrero con la letra y números K01, una lanza que dispara plasma, y volando sobre una plataforma.

-Yo me enfrento a esta cosa.-Loki.-Ustedes sigan.-

-Yo te ayudaré.-Bebe.

Los hermanos Loud siguen corriendo y combatiendo androides de batalla y hombres armados. Llegan hasta un segundo salón, en el que aparece un androide de aspecto de humano, de chaqueta de cuero negra con la letra y numeros K02, pantalon negro, lentes de sol, y con una escopeta que dispara plasma.

-¿Terminator?-Luke.

-Ustedes sigan adelante. Yo voy a terminatear a este androide. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entienden?-Lane. Ve que todos ya se fueron.-Al menos avisen que no quieren oir un chiste.-

Los hermanos siguen avanzando por la fortaleza. Se topan con algunos caminos sin salida. Vuelven a buscar el camino correcto. Siguen adelante. Llegan hasta una tercera sala, la cual era la mas grande de todas.

-Aqui es donde deben crear a los androides mas grandes.-Luke.

Aparecen 3 robots: uno de color verde amarillo de enormes brazos con las letra y números K03, otro de color verde oscuro de aspecto esferico con las letra y números K04, y otro azul de enormes piernas con las letra y números K05.

-Hay que pelar contra ellos.-Lynn H en guardia.

-¡Llegamos!-una voz. Eran Erika, Mia, Mikyu y Lao.

-¡Chicas! ¡Lao! ¿Como llegaron aqui?-

-Nos teletransporto un sujeto llamado Alakazam.-Erika.-Lao lo conoció y lo ubicó.-

-Lamento la tardanza, pero no sabia donde encontrarlo.-Lao.-y resulto que estaba atrapado en un baño.-

-¿Se le atranco la puerta?-Loni.

-No. Se quedó sin papel.-

-Erika nos pidió que los ayudaramos a pelear contra ese villano.-Mikyu.

-Nosotras nos enfrentaremos a esos 3.-Mia.

-Yo las ayudo.-Loni.-Sigan adelante.-

Los hermanos Loud, Ron Andy y Lao siguen avanzando por los pasillos. Leif y Lexx se quedan atrapados en una sala. En esa misma sala, aparecen 2 androides con forma de cocodrilos humanoides de color marron: uno de ojos verde con las letra y numero K06, y otro de ojos purpura con las letra y números K07. Ambos androides avanzan, saltando uno encima del otro. Lexx saca de un cubo miniaturizado, unas armaduras negras.

-Les falta algo de clase, pero bastaran.-Y junto a Leif se colocan las armaduras. Hacen una señal de "sigan adelante".

-¿Estaran bien?-Linka.

-Lisa construyó esas armaduras, asi que dejémoslo.-Ron Andy. Y todos continuan su camino.

El grupo sigue avanzando por pasillos y escaleras. Esquivan algunos minicañones láseres que a la vez destruyen. Lars saca una guadaña, e impide un ataque sorpresa proveniente de una androide de aspecto de succubu con un bikini negro con las letra y numeros K08, con una guadaña en sus manos.

-Aniquilar a los intrusos.-K08.

-¡Que buenos reflejos, Lars!-Luke.

-Ella se ocultaba en la oscuridad...como yo lo hago.-Lars se convierte en gargola.-Ustedes continuen.-

-Si estas en problemas huye y trataremos de alcanzarte.-Lynn H y todos se van.

El grupo sigue avanzando por la fortaleza. Se topan con un androide de aspecto de caballero negro con las letra y números K09.

-Aqui es donde continuan ustedes.-Lao.-Y donde yo lucho contra otra maquina.-

Los hermanos siguen avanzando y luchando contra otros androides de batalla y trabajadores armados. Llegan hasta otra sala, en la que hay un androide de unos 5 metros, de aspecto de hombre de color, camiseta sin mangas con las letra y numeros K10, botas y pantalón militar, y lentes de sol. Estaba con un tobillo apoyado en la rodilla. Se levanta.

-Intruso detectado.-K10.

-Yo lucharé contra él.-Luke.-Sigan adelante.-se coloca unos audifonos y aumenta el volumen.

Linka, Ron Andy, y Lynn H siguen avanzando. Llegan hasta una sala en la que se encuentran con un androide en forma de centauro de una larga cola de reptil. Tiene en el pecho las letra y números K11.

-Buena suerte, hermana y Ron.-Lynn H.-Haré carne seca metálica con ese caballo.-

-Es un centauro, estúpido.-Ron Andy.

-Da igual.-Lynn H.

Linka y Ron Andy siguen avanzando. Notan que ya no hay androides de batalla ni personas armadas en el camino. Llegan hasta un piso en el que hay una oficina.

-Por fin llegamos.-Linka.

La puerta se abre. Sale Mónica, caminando hacia ellos. Viste con un traje de una pieza ajustado de color negro, abierto hasta debajo del ombligo.

-Hasta aqui llegaron, niños.-

-¿Tu eres Mónica?-Linka y Ron Andy.

-Correcto. Soy secretaria y mano derecha del señor Fritz. Tambien soy su guardaespaldas personal.-

-Linka, tu sigue adelante.-Ron Andy.-Yo le pateare el tracero a ella.-

-No te creas solo porque has logrado derrotar a los demas androides. Yo soy mas fuerte de lo que aparento ser, niño.-

-Deja pasar a la niña.-Nathan por micrófono.

-Si usted lo quiere.-y da un paso al costado.

-Buena suerte, Ron.-Linka y se va.

-Ten cuidado, Linka.-Ron Andy. Mira a Mónica.-Soy mas fuerte de lo que aparento. He estado entrenando desde pequeño, para proteger a Linka.-

-Tienes un gran afecto por esa niña. Me recuerdas a alguien. Pero aun asi, no puedo permitir que arruinen nuestros planes.-

Linka entra a la oficina. Se topa con Nathan (West), quien viste de una gabardina púrpura.

-Bienvenida, señorita Loud.-sentado en su silla, girando mientras acaricia una estatua de gato.-Por fin nos conocemos cara a cara.-

-¿Trata de aparentar ser amenazante?-Linka.-Porque seria mas amenazante si usara pantalones.-

Nathan se da cuenta que anda sin pantalones y rápidamente saca un pantalón purpura y se lo pone.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Linka. Pero es algo que me pasa desde que era niño. Volviendo al tema que nos importa, te felicito a ti y a tus hermanos por haber destruido a mis robots. Gracias a ustedes, ahora sabré que mejorar de cada uno de ellos.-

-¿Que busca con todo esto, Nathan? ¿Dinero?-

-No exactamente. Yo busco lo mismo que mis colegas están buscando: poder. El poder para dominar este mundo y modificarlo a nuestro gusto...mejor dicho a mi gusto. Gracias a este aparato...-le muestra el donitrix.-Ya no tengo nesecidad de trabajar para Compass.-

-¿Compass?-Linka pensando. Recuerda a South.-¿Acaso usted...?-

-Es cierto. Te enfrentaste a South en Royal Woods junto a Moonlight y tus amigos. Y le ganaron. Debio ser humillante para él, haber sido derrotado por unos mocosos. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, si. Soy West de Compass.-

-¡Entonces usted también fue una de las personas que mató a mi abuelo Albert!-

-No solo yo y South lo hicimos. Mis colegas tambien lo hicieron.-

-¡¿Por que?!-

-Por venganza. Albert acabó con el original Eye 5. Aunque a estas alturas, eso a mi ya no me importa. Y gracias al donitrix, me hare mas poderoso y tendré a un ejército invencible. Ni los heroes Masterman, Aqua Lady, Draco, ni los villanos Hydra, Kuroryu, ni Armaggedon, podrian detenerme.-Mira a Linka.-Podrias trabajar para mi, pequeña Linka. Tu don es increiblemente fuerte. Y conozco tu dolor.-

-¿De que habla? ¿De que dolor está hablando?-

-Te he investigado, Linka Loud. Sufriste años de maltratos por parte de tu familia. Eso no deberia hacerse, incluso es ilegal, pero aun asi, muchas personas siguen discriminando y maltratando a los sin dones, incluyendo sus mismos familiares. Yo no fui un sin don, pero conozco a alguien que si lo fue.-le muestra una foto suya, cuando era adolescente, y estaba junto a Molly, en el picnic.-Su nombre era Molly. Fue la primera niña que no se burló de mi por andar sin pantalones. Y fue la primera persona en darme apoyo para cumplir mis sueños de ser un gran inventor. Ella nacio como una sin don. Todos se burlaban de ella, y yo hice todo lo que pude para protegerla, tal como lo hace ese chico llamado Ronaldo contigo. Nuestra amistad creció y se convirtió en amor. Mis padres no la querian aceptar como amiga, y posteriormente como mi novia. Yo no podia proteger a Molly todo el tiempo, asi que me habia propuesto en crear una herramienta que le permitiera tener un don, o algo similar, para que así pudiera defenderse cuando yo no pudiera hacerlo, y para que nadie siguiera discriminandola. Lamentablemente, un día, una estúpida la empujó por las escaleras de la escuela, y falleció. Aun asi, me propuse a crear mi herramienta para que gente como ella no siguiera siendo maltratada, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta que sin importar lo que hagas en este mundo, la gente siempre buscará una razón para juzgarte. Y como vez, aqui esta mi herramienta ya completa. Ahora solo me falta cambiar este tóxico mundo lleno de discriminación y soberbios que se creen superiores, para que nadie mas se juzgue entre si.-

-Comprendo su proposito, pero esta no es la manera de hacerlo, Nathan. Tenga consideración por la gente que lastimó y/o mató.-

-¿Consideración? ¿Y por que lo haria? Nadie lo tuvo conmigo. Nadie lo tuvo con Molly. Nadie lo tiene con aquellos que nacen distintos. Y tus hermanos tampoco debieron tener consideración contigo por cada vez que tus lagrimas brotaban o sentias dolor.-

-Ellos cometieron un error, pero lo reconocieron.-

-¿Y si de verdad no tuvieras don? ¿Crees que ellos te apreciarian? Ellos no te quieren. Te quieren solo por tu don, y para que la gente deje de juzgarlos. Las personas son muy superficiales, y aparentar es lo que mas les importan.-

-¡Se equivoca! ¡Mis hermanos de verdad cambiaron! ¡Y mi madre tambien! ¡Puede que tenga razon en algunas cosas, pero lastimando gente lo hace igual o peor que la gente que discrimina a otros!-

-Tal vez sea cierto. Pero no puedes preparar un pastel, sin antes romper unos huevos. Todo se consigue con sacrificios en esta vida. Yo consegui todo lo que tengo, sacrificando horas de diversión en estudiar e inventar, aunque esas cosas eran mi diversion. Sacrifique popularidad, rechazando a todas las mujeres y genios que se me acercaban, y sacrifique...a mi propio padre para tener su compañia.-

-¡Entonces usted fue quien mató a Smoker e hirió a Lincoln!-

-Mi plan original era el de entregar todas las pruebas a la policia y a la Liga de Heroes, pero sentía mucha rabia por mi padre. Jamás me apoyo en mis sueños. Decía que mis inventos eran una pérdida de tiempo. Jamás compartió tiempo conmigo ni para un cumpleaños, navidad, ni acción de gracias. Nunca aceptó a Molly, y hasta se puso feliz, cuando se enteró que murió. El me creía un fracaso. Y aun asi...se creai tener el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y controlar mi vida. Asi que, al ver su batalla contra Moonlight, por medio de cámaras moscas, se me ocurrió la idea de asesinarlo. Y de paso, tambien mataría Moonlight. Serian 2 pájaros de un solo tiro. Mi padre, y la futura amenaza que estaba significando Moonlight para Compass. Maté a mi padre, pero Moonlight sigue con vida. Pero con mi padre muerto, eso me bastó para mi. Aunque ustedes sean solo unos niños, no puedo dejarlos salir de aqui con vida.-y comienza a secretar veneno desde sus manos.-Todo por mi sueño de un mundo mejor.-

-Como diría Lincoln, te pateare el culo, Nathan. Ya derrote a uno de tus amigos, y todos nosotros te derrotaremos a ti, a tu secretaria y a tus maquinas.-Linka se convierte en dragon humanoide.

-Derrotaste a South, porque peleaste en equipo. Ahora estas sola contra mi, asi que no te confies tanto.-

Al mismo tiempo que los hermanos Loud y Casagrande entraron a la fortaleza, todos los agentes estaban boquiabiertos al ver a Kuroryu ante ellos.

-¿Nueva Orleans esta cerca?-Kuroryu a Tiburcio.

-...Tu...tu eres...Kuroryu. La bestia imparable.-

-...-Kuroryu mirando con una mirada intimidante a Tiburcio.

-...-Tiburcio con tensión.

-¡Es un villano! ¡Manos arriba!-un agente apuntando con una ametralladora.

-...-Kuroryu mirando al agente. Se gira y camina hacia él.

-¡Dije manos arriba!-

-...-Kuroryu acercándose.

-¡No dispares!-Tiburcio. El agente le dispara hasta que se le acabaron las balas.

-¡Wooooooooooo!-Kuroryu ataca al agente con un puñetazo directo al piso, matandolo.

-¡Disparen!-otro agente y varios comienzan a dispararle.

-¡No disparen!-Tiburcio.-¡No disparen!-

Kuroryu, conservando su mirada intimidante, corre y rápidamente comienza a matar a los agentes, uno por uno: a unos a golpes poderosos, a otros los incinera con llamaradas de su boca, y a otros los impacta con sus manos directamente al suelo.

-¡No permitan que se escape!-un heroe de traje blanco y capa roja enmascarado, acompañado de otros heroes.

Los heroes comienzan a atacar a Kuroryu, pero nada de lo que hacian, le hacia daño. Un heroe con cabeza de chivo ataca a cabezazos. Kuroryu lo mata de un hammer first. Un heroe que escupe fuego de la boca, le escupe fuego a Kuroryu, pero este lo atrapa y le incinera la cabeza, matandolo. Un heroe que se agranda hasta los 9 metros ataca con un puñetazo, pero no le hace nada, y Kuroryu le rompe el cuello con solo un golpe. El heroe de capa roja ataca volando con golpes y lanzando laseres de los ojos, pero Kuroryu lo atrapa desde la capa, y comienza a azotarlo reiteradas veces y a goleparlo, hasta matarlo.

-¡Woooooooooooo!-Kuroryu gritando, y comieza a liquidar al resto de los agentes y heroes a golpes, fuego, bolas de energia, azotes, impactos, entre otros movimientos. El fuego se estaba extendiendo por el bosque, pareciendo un infierno.

Tiburcio aun seguia con vida. Aprovecha que Kuroryu no estaba mirando, y trata de escapar.

-¡Levi! ¡Contesta!-

-¡Se...Ti...Cio!-Levi. La señal se estaba cortando.

-¡Maldicion!-

Kuroryu se percata que Tiburcio huye y rápidamente lo alcanza.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Donde está Nueva Orleáns? ¿Es aquella ciudad de allá?-levantando el dedo.

-...Si. Es aquella ciudad.-

-¡Wohohoho! Bien. Ya no te nesecito.-

-No moriré sin luchar.-Se convierte en un hombre tiburon y se lanza al ataque, pero sus mordidas no le hacen daño. Kuroryu lo patea y lo manda lejos.

-Creo que esa patada bastará para matarlo. ¡Wohohoho!-

-¡Kuroryu sama!-una voz. Eran Kanna, Hiroshi, y otros yakuzas.

-Son ustedes. ¿Encontraron algo valioso?-

-Desgraciadamente no lo tenemos, pero se donde encontrar ese objeto valioso para la subasta.-Kanna, mostrando el celular con las coordenadas que Levi envio al FBI, que apuntan directo a la fortaleza de West.-Sin duda, está en este punto.-

-...Vamos.-Kuroryu, convirtiéndose en dragon asiático negro,cargando a Kanna y los yakuzas en su espalda y vuela hacia la fotaleza.

Continuará...


	10. Fortaleza (Batalla)

Fortaleza (Batalla)

Mientras los hermanos avanzan, Loki y Bebe se enfrentan al androide. Este ataca disparando plasma desde su lanza. Loki y Bebe esquivan sus ataques con volteretas y se acercan al androide. Se juntan y juntas sus manos. Y atacan con una combinación de fogonazo y descarga electrica, destruyendo la plataforma del androide.

-Buen disparo, Bebe.-Loki. Bebe se aparta de él.

-Aun no he olvidado las cosas que hiciste. Decidí ayudarte solo porque creo que el robot es muy fuerte para que lo enfrentaras solo.-

Ambos se dan cuenta que el androide sigue volando.

-Propulsores antigravedad.-Loki.-Levi me habló de esas cosas. No gastan tanta energia y son mas rapidos.-

-¡Groooooooaaaaahhh!-El androide, lanzandose al ataque, golpeando a Loki y a Bebe con una patada, y trata de enterrar la lanza sobre ambos.

Al enterrar la lanza, genera una pequeña explosión en el piso. Loki y Bebe habian alcanzado a esquivar y atacan a distancia con bolas eléctricas y bolas de fuego respectivamente, pero el androide se protege con la lanza. Vuelve a volar y atacar, tratando de enterrar la lanza sobre Loki y Bebe, pero estos vuelven a esquivar. Nuevamente ambos vuelven a atacar a distancia, y el androide se protege.

-Debemos atacarlo cuando baje la guardia.-Bebe.

-Cuando ataque. Ahí aprovecharemos de atacarlo.-

El androide vuelve a atacar con la lanza e impactando sobre el piso, pero Loki y Bebe esquivan, rodando verticalmente hacia atras del androide. Loki y Bebe vuelven a juntarse y atacan con la combinación de descarga eléctrica y fogonazo directo al tracero del androide, destruyendo su parte inferior.

-¿Lo derrotamos?-Bebe.

-No. Solo volamos en pedazos su tracero.-Loki.

El androide aun volaba. Afirma la lanza con su boca. Abre sus muñecas, revelando unos cañones de laseres, y dispara, tratando de alcanzar a Loki y Bebe, y dejando un rastro quemado en lo que alcanzaron los láseres.

-Por poco y nos deja fritos.-Loki.

-Ese androide parece guardar mas cosas de lo que muestra.-Bebe.-Hay que tener cuidado si guarda algo mas peligroso.-

El androide vuelve a tomar su lanza y comienza a perseguir a Loki y Bebe, girando la lanza en sentido contrarreloj. Loki y Bebe comienzan a cargar ataque y esperan lo suficiente. Cuando ya esta muy cerca, ambos vuelven a combinar sus ataques y atacan al androide, destruyendo la lanza y su abdomen.

-Espero que por fin lo hayamos derrotado.-Bebe.-Nesecito calor.-

-Y yo nesecito electricidad para cargarme.-Loki.

El humo de la explosión se disipa. El androide aun le quedaba el torax, los brazos y la cabeza. Saca los láseres de sus brazos y comienza a disparar.

-¡Esto no se acaba nunca!-

-¡Tengo suficiente energia para un solo ataque mas!-

-¡Yo tambien!-

-¡Cuidado!-

Loki salta sobre Bebe, impidiendo que le llegara el laser, aunque acaba con una pequeña quemadura.

-¿Estas bien, Loki?-

-Fue solo una quemadura. Tengo una idea, pero necesitaré tu ayuda. Tendremos solo una oportunidad de atacar.

El androide vuelve a disparar los laseres. Bebe carga a Loki y se acerca de un salto al aldroide, al usar lo que le quedaba de energia como un cohete, y Loki usa lo ultimo que le queda de electricidad y forma una especie de sable eléctrico que le llega al androide en la cabeza. Este comienza a tambalearse y explota, siendo definitivamente derrotado.

-Por fin lo derrotamos.-Loki y Bebe echados al piso.

Lane toma distancia, esquivando los disparos de K02, y a la vez, lanzando bolas de energía, los cuales son esquivados por el androide. Lane comienza a acercarse mas al androide, como si estuviera corriendo y haciendo un espiral. Esperando estar lo suficientemente cerca, Lane esquiva un disparo directo, agachandose y rodando, y ataca con bolas de energia directo a la escopeta, quitandosela.

-¡Lo siento, pero aqui no está Sarah Connor! ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes? Cierto, eres un robot.-y le dispara en la cara con la escopeta, pero solo logra haberle quitado la mitad de la piel artificial de la cara.

K02 rápidamente se desliza, quitándole la escopeta, y pateando a Lane con patada frontal. El androide dispara, pero Lane alcanza a esquivar el disparo, rodando. Lane ataca con varias bolas de energia al androide, haciéndole un par de daños a la piel artificial.

-Un tipo duro. Pero debes tener un punto debil en alguna parte. No es la primera vez que lidio con un público dificil.-

El androide estaba por disparar, pero Lane le lanza un slime directo a la cara. K02 se la quita, y Lane aprovecha el momento para cargar energia, y pone su mano directo en el cañon de la escopeta, lanzando mucha energia, haciendo explotar la escopeta, y generando una gran explosión que manda rodar a Lane.

-¡Cof cof! Al menos valió la pena.-

El humo se disipa. K02 aun estaba intacto. Perdio la mitad de su piel artificial, mostrando un cuerpo y brazos mecanicos, con una cabeza en forma de craneo.

-¡Que explosiva sorpresa! ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-

El androide salta y trata de atacar a Lane con doble hammer first. Lane esquiva y le lanza bolas de energia, pero no parecen hacerle mas daño. El androide ataca a Lane con un puñetazo. Atrapa a Lane de la camisa y lo agita y lo azota al piso varias veces.

-(Es muy duro de destruir. ¿Que puedo hacer?...¡Ya se! El punto debil. Siempre hay un punto debil en los robots).-mira el abdomen del androide.-(Ese punto está algo descubierto. Debo atacarlo ahí, pero con esa dureza deberia darle un ataque mas fuerte).-

Lane comienza a cargar energia en su mano derecha. Huye del androide, mientras este ultimo comienza a perseguirlo. Corren alrededor del lugar, mientras Lane carga mas energia.

-(Con este ataque, corro el riesgo de perder mi mano. Es un todo o nada. De solo pensar en esto, no se me ocurre otro chiste).-ve que el androide da un salto y este casi lo pisa.-(¡Claro! ¡¿Como no se me habia ocurrido antes?!).-

Lane vuelve a huir del androide. Comienza a disminuir su velocidad, esperando que el androide vuelva a saltar sobre él. K02 se agacha y se prepara para atacar. Da un salto.

-¡Ahora!-y salta y le impacta el enorme ataque de energia en la zona del abdomen, destruyendo al androide.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!-quejandose del dolor de la mano.-Debo alcanzar a mis hermanos y ayudarlos.-

Loni, Erika, Mia y Mikyu estaban frente a los robots K03, K04 y K05. Los 3 robots se lanzan al ataque, tratando de aplastar a los 4, pero Mikyu usa su don, para cambiar de lugares por unos contenedores de la misma habitación. Loni ataca girando a un robot humanoide con hilos a modo de voleadora, atacando a K01, pero se protege con un campo de fuerza. Mia ataca con laser a K04, pero también se protege con un campo de energía. Erika en su forma armadillo mecanico ataca rodando y atacando a K05, pero tambien se protege con campo de fuerza. K05 trata de atacar a Erika, pero Mikyu la ayuda intercambiando de lugar.

-¡Campos de fuerza!-Mia.

-¿No podemos destruirlos?-Loni.

-Si podemos.-Mikyu.-No es un modelo de campo de fuerza resistente. Solo nesecitamos un cañon de electroplasma o un fuerte impacto...¡Cuidado!-y usa su don para teletransportarse y cambiar de lugares con otros contenedores.

K05 salta y estaba apunto de atacar a Erika y Mia, pero Loni las aparta a tiempo. K05 estaba por atacar a Loni, pero Mikyu lo teletransporta. Loni usa sus hilos para atar las piernas a K05. El robot iba tras ellos cuando estaba cargando su cañon, pero se tropieza y cae, destruyendo su campo de fuerza. K03 y K04 llegan atacando con disparos a los chicos. Estos alcanzan a esquivar. Erika ataca rodando a K03, quedando justo en el aire con ayuda de Loni, y frente a frente a K04. K03 ataca con un puñetazo, pero termina atacando por accidente a K04, ya que Mikyu la teletransporto a tiempo.

-¡Mueran, intrusos!-un trabajador disparando con un cañon largo, pero los 4 esquivan el disparo y le llega a K04, destruyendo su campo de fuerza.

-Que conveniente.-Erika. Rueda y derrota al guardia arrollandolo. Se come el cañon.

-Ahora podemos luchar y hacer pedazos a esas cosas.-Mia.

Los 3 robots se combinan: K05 esconde sus cortos brazos. K04 esconde sus brazos y piernas y se coloca arriba de K05. K03 esconde sus piernad, alarga sus brazos, y se coloca arriba de K04.

-Ahora es uno solo.-Loni.-Pero mas grande.-

-Pero ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por 3.-Erika.

El megarobot ataca disparando los 3 cañones. Los chicos corren y esquivan sus disparos, pero el megarobot podia girar su abdomen y torax a 360°. Entre los disparos, casi le llega a Loni en un costado del abdomen.

-¡Loni!-Erika.

-Estoy bien, Erika. Fue solo un roce.-

El megarobot salta y trata de atacar con hammer first. Los chicos esquivan y atacan con latigos de hilos, disparos, lasers, y unos escombros que Mikyu hace caer. El megarobot se protege y rápidamente ataca a Mikyu, pero Erika se interpone, recibiendo el impacto.

-¡Erika!-Loni, Mia y Mikyu.

-Estoy bien.-Erika rodando.-Esta coraza de armadillo si que resiste.-

-Esa cosa puede vernos en cualquier dirección.-Mia.

-Si hubiera un modo de atacarlo y destruir sus cañones.-Mikyu pensando.-...Tal vez haya un modo, pero necesito que los 3 lo mantengan ocupado.-

-¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Esos escombros...los hice caer, porque los intercambie de lugar con unas canicas de lancé. Tengo un plan. Esto es lo que haremos.-y les explica su plan.

El megarobot se acerca corriendo. Loni usa los tubos del techo para moverse y distraer a K03, Mia saca un jetpack de un cubo miniaturizado y distrae con disparos laser a K04, y Erika distrae a K05 rodando y tratando de chocarlo. Mikyu aprovecha que se distrae, y lanza 3 canicas al aire con una pistola justo a las espaldas del megarobot. Las intercambia de lugar con Loni, Erika y Mia, y estos aprovechan que esta distraido. Loni usa sus hilos para atarse sobre la cabeza de K03. Este dispara a todas las direcciones, destruyendo parte de la arena, y trata de atacar a Loni con un fuerte golpe con su brazo, pero Mikyu lo intercambia de lugar, y el robot se da a si mismo en la cabeza.

-¿Lo derrotamos?-Loni.

-Aun no.-Mikyu, al ver que K03 se podía mover aun sin cabeza.

Loni vuelve a trepar por los cables, esquivando disparos y ataques lanzados del robot. Se posiciona justo arriba del megarobot, e intercambia lugar con Erika, la cual rueda e impacta sobre el agujero que quedo en el torso. K03 se suelta.

-Uno menos.-Mia.-Pero aun quedan esos 2.-

Loni y Erika distraen al megarobot. Mia aprovecha y dispara laser justo detras de las rodillas de K05. Erika aprovecha e impacta sobre la otra rodilla de K05, dejando al robot de rodillas. Mikyu la intercambia de lugar justo debajo, y Erika destruye el cañon de K05 justo por dentro, destruyendolo.

K04 vuelve a ser uno solo, pero Loni lo atrapa con sus hilos, le da varios azotes en el piso, y al lanzarlo al techo, Mia destruye el cañon del robot. El robot estaba por caer, y Erika rueda por una rampa de hilos de Loni, y aplasta a K04, destruyendolo.

-Por fin derrotamos a los 3.-Mia.

-Vayamos a ver a mis hermanos si estan bien.-Loni.

Lexx y Leif se lanzan al ataque. Los K06 y K07 atacan al mismo tiempo con una embestida. Los gemelos esquivan de un salto sus ataques y tratan de atacarlos por las espaldas, pero los robots saltan al mismo y atacan a los gemelos con un puñetazo en la espalda.

-¡Genial! ¡Estas cosas si que resisten!-Leif.

-Aun asi eso me dolió.-Lexx.

Los robots se acercan saltando uno encima del otro de manera simultanea. Leif y Lexx atacan frontalmente a los robots, pero estos resisten sus golpes y atacan a los gemelos al mismo tiempo, dejandolos plasmados en un muro. Los robots vuelven a atacarlos a embestida. Los gemelos reaccionan y esquivan al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ataquemos al mismo tiempo a uno solo!-

-Iba a decir lo mismo.-

Ambos ahora corren, saltando simultáneamente de manera lateral, atacan a K06, pero este junto a K07 vuelven a defenderse y atacan al mismo tiempo Leif y Lexx, mandandolos a volar. Los 2 robots vuelven a moverse saltando uno sobre el otro. Leif y Lexx aprovechan que uno de ellos salta sobre el aire y atacan, logrando derribar a uno, pero el otro los ataca rápidamente con un manotazo.

-Esos 2 son muy fuertes.-

-¿Que podemos hacer? Cada vez que atacamos a uno, el otro lo defiende.-

-Y ademas son duros de dañar.-

-Debemos pensar en algo, o nos dejaran peor que un pretzel humano.-

-¿Y no puedes controlarlos?-

-Nunca he intentado controlar a un robot. ¿Y tu no tienes esa boca que despedaza todo?-

Los robots vuelven a atacar con embestidas. Leif y Lexx lo esquivan y vuelven a atacarlos. Lexx logra tocar con ambas manos a K06, pero este lo golpea y lo lanza hacia Leif.

-¡Ya lo toque con 2 manos!-

Lexx trata de controlar a K06, pero demuestra resistir su control, aunque se mueve mas lento que K07. Ambos esquivan a los robots. Leif trata de atacar a K07 con una mordida, logrando arracarle un pedazo de piel del pecho.

-Tienen una piel dura.-Leif sacandose el trozo.

-Pensemos en algo para destruirlos, antes que nos destruyan a nosotros.-

Los robots vuelven a atacar. Lexx parecia enlentecer parte de los movimientos de K06, lo que les permitió tener algo de ventaja. Ambos atacan a K07. Logran esquivar algunos de sus golpes. Leif aprovecha y le arranca un trozo de piel del pecho de K07. El robot trata de atacarlo, haciendose daño a si mismo. Lexx lo vio.

-¡Lo tengo, Leif!-

-¿Y cual es el plan?-

-Sigamos peleando con ellos, hasta que se junten lo suficiente.-

Leif y Lexx vuelven a enfrentarse a ambos robots. Lexx ralentiza los movimientos de K06, mientras Leif esquiva parte de los golpes que le da K07, aunque recibe uno que le vuela el casco. Cambia de lugar con Lexx, que logra tocarlo ambas manos. Ambos gemelos se quedan espalda con espalda. Ambos robots se acercan y estaban por atacar a los gemelos, hasta que estos se mueven, y Lexx hace que ambos robots se ataquen fuertemente de manera directa en la área sin piel, atravesandose el uno al otro. Los robots se quedan quietos por unos segundos, y explotan.

-¡Ganamos!-y chocan las manos.

Lars y K08 toman vuelo y girando a gran velocidad, van directamente y se atacan con las guadañas, chocandolas al mismo tiempo. Resisten el choque de guadañas, ejerciendo presión, y se sueltan. Ambos giran sus guadañas a gran velocidad y vuelven a chocarlas. K08 ataca con su guadaña sin detenerse, mientras Lars se defiende de cada ataque.

-Destruir a los intrusos.-K08. Gira la guadaña y ataca a Lars, haciendo que suelte la guadaña.

Lars esquiva todos los ataques de K08. Logra recuperar su guadaña y nuevamente intercambian guadañazos. Lars ve que se aproximan a unos cables mientras vuelan.

-Los intrusos deben ser liquidados.-K08. Ataca a Lars, pero este alcanza a esquivarlo, haciendo que K08 ataque los cables que caen del techo, electrocutandola. La corriente electrica hizo que pierda un ojo. Lars aprovecha y le quita la guadaña de un corte, aunque la suya tambien sale volando.

-Debo destruirte.-K8. La robot se lanza sobre Lars, atacandolo con sus garras. Este alcanza a esquivarla, aunque le cortó algo de cabello.

Lars y K08 se atacan a rasguños, dandose casi simultáneamente. Ambos toman vuelo y chocan las garras. Vuelven a tomar distancia y atacarse al mismo tiempo repetidas veces. Ambos vuelven a tomar sus guadañas y las chocan reiteradas veces, hasta que ambas guadañas vuelven a salir volando, y Lars aprovecha el momento para atacar a K08 por sorpresa directo a un costado, logrando apuñalandola con sus garras, aunque la robot aun sigue en pie, y ataca a Lars con una patada circular.

-Destruir, destruir, destruir.-K08. La robot intenta recuperar su guadaña, pero Lars alcanza a atraparla de las alas, y comienza a jalarselas. La robot se levanta y corre hacia atras, chocando a Lars contra el muro, pero sin darse cuenta que lo acercó a la guadaña de Lars, y este aprovecha para tomarla.

K08 vuela para recuperar su guadaña, pero justo cuando iba a tomarla, Lars se adelanta y logra decapitarla.

-Se acabó.-Lars. Siente una sensación y se protege de un corte con guadaña. El cuerpo de K08 seguia moviendose.

-Destruir, destruir, destruir, destruir.-K08.

Lars vuelve a enfrentarse a la robot, chocando su guadaña varias veces, hasta que este la lanza directo al cuerpo de K08. Este esquiva, pero sin darse cuenta que la guadaña se dirigia a la cabeza, clavandosela directamente, haciendo que explote en pedazos. El cuerpo comienza a moverse sin control alguno. Lars atrapa la lanza de la robot, y rebana el cuerpo a la mitad, haciendo que explote.

-Ahora si. Se acabó. Debo ayudar a mis hermanos si es que estan en peligro.-

Lao Wong se enfrenta a K09. Intercambian choques con sus espadas repetidas veces. Lao Wong cambia de tactica, a modo defensivo, protegiendose de los ataques del robot.

-Mi turno.-Lao Wong. Con un corte, le corta la espada al caballero.-¿Y ahora que haras, robot?-y ve que el robot saca varias armas del pecho, cabeza, brazos y piernas.-Ups. Creo que hablé demasiado pronto.-y comienza a correr, esquivando todos los disparos, hasta que justo llega a su espalda, y le lanza su espada, con un ataque potenciado, clavandosela por detras, haciendo que explote.-Lo siento, pero odio retractarme de mis palabras. Esto si que fue facil.-y ve que aparecen varios robots de batallas y guardias armados.-Odio hablar demasiado pronto. Pero bueno...-y comienza a luchar con cada uno de los guardias y robots, derrotandolos y destruyendolos con golpes, patadas, y cortes.-Listo.-

-Me impresiona. Has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, Lao.-una voz. Era un muchacho asiatico de cabello largo. Viste de un traje color blanco de rayas negras, y una mascara de tigre.

-¡...! ¡Conozco esa voz!...¡¿Kung Shen?! ¡Pero si tu estabas...!-

-¿Muerto? Casi morí, pero logre escapar de Kuroryu antes que sus llamas me dejaran tostado.-

Kung Shen saca unas garras filosas. Lucha contra Lao Wong.

-¡¿Que haces aqui, viejo amigo?!-

-¡¿Amigo?!-y chocan sus armas rápidamente.-¡Tu ya no eres mi amigo, imbecil!-y vuelven a chocar sus armas.-¡Fue tu culpa que nos descubrieran Kuroryu y sus hombres!-y vuelven a chocar sus armas.-¡De no ser por ti, estariamos todos en nuestra aldea, felices con la Tabla Sendero, y yo me habria casado con Mei Wu.-y vuelven a chocar sus armas.

-¡¿Tu tambien la amabas?!-

-¡Claro que la amaba, imbécil! ¡Se suponia que mis padres la iban a elegir como mi esposa para cuando terminaramos nuestra misión!-y chocan nuevamente sus armas.-¡Por tu culpa, perdimos a nuestros camaradas, perdimos nuestro honor, y Mei es parte de un grupo de ladrones!-

Ambos vuelven a chocar sus armas. Luego de ejercer presión, se separan y corren a gran velocidad. Vuelven a chocar sus armas.

-Acepto que tuve culpa de que la misión fracasar, pero aun no me has dicho el por que estas aqui.-

-He estado siguiendo los movimientos de Kuroryu desde las sombras. Y descubri cosas interesantes. Kuroryu subastará la Tabla del Sendero en Las Vegas. Asi que decidi buscar un empleo que me ayudara a ganar dinero rápido, y me hice mercenario. El señor Fritz me contrató para proteger su fortaleza. Recuperare la Tabla del Sendero, y con ella, mi honor, y a Mei Wu. Regresaremos a casa, y nos casaremos.-

-Estas soñando mucho, Kung Shen.-Lao.-Siento decirtelo, porque también me duele. Mei ya está comprometida.-

-¡No me importa! ¡Mataré a ese tipo si es necesario! ¡Y a cualquiera que me impida lograr mi objetivo!-

Kung Shen salta con ambas garras abiertas y girando, a modo de sierra, y trata de atacar a Lao Wong, quien choca su espada potenciada, generando una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

-Ese...molesto don tuyo. Veamos que puedes hacer con esto.-y araña el aire, generando algo similar a unas cuchillas de viento que se lanzan directamente a Lao Wong. Este esquiva y se protege de todos los ataques, aunque otros ataques se le escapan y lo dañan en un brazo, un costado del abdomen, y las piernas.-¡Ki Ai!-se impulsa girando como una sierra nuevamente, pero crea unas sierras de viento cortante, las cuales lanza y Lao no pudo cortar algunas, recibiendo cortes por varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Rayos!-

-Te mataré, maldito estupido.-con una sonrisa y se lanza al ataque.

Ambos mantienen una reñida lucha con sus armas, hasta que tras un movimiento en el que ambos atacan y acaban en posiciones opuestas, Kung Shen cae derrotado tras un corte en el torso.

-Lo siento, viejo amigo.-

Luke y K10 se atacan al mismo tiempo con un puñetazo, generando una rafaga de viento. Ambos intercambian varios puñetazos, hasta que Luke baja la guardia, y es atacado por K10 de un golpe en el abdomen que lo hace retroceder varios metros. Luke suspira y vuelve al ataque, chocando varios puños con K10. Salta y le da un cabezazo directo a la cabeza, y luego le da varios golpes, hasta destrozarle los lentes y hacerlo retroceder varios metros.

-¡Toma eso, chatarra!-

El androide abre la boca, disparando unos misiles hacia Luke, pero alcanza a esquivarlos casi todos.

-¡Detente y suplica por tu vida!-un trabajador de la fortaleza apuntando con una bazooka, pero le llega justo un misil, matandolo y dejandolo hecho picadillo.

Luke vuelve a atacar al androide, el cual sigue disparando por su boca, hasta que este pone la musica a un maximo de volumen.

-¡Ponte a Rockear con esto!-y le da un fortísimo puñetazo cuando justo iba a dispara un misil, dejandosela cerrada y explota.-¡Toma eso, robot!-

El cuerpo se sigue moviendo. Se saca la parte de las piernas del pantalon y la camiseta sin mangas. Se sienta, revelando ruedas de tanque de sus piernas, se abre el torso, revelando un cañon. Dispara sus brazos, los cuales se dirigen a Luke y lo atrapan.

-¡¿Y ahora que esta pasando?! ¡Sueltenme!-

Nota que el cañón le apunta. Tambie le apunta unas ametralladoras que salen del otro lado del brazo. Dispara las 3 armas, levantando mucho humo. Cuando el humo se discipa, se ve que Luke sobrevivió gracias a un campo de fuerza proyectado desde un collar de su pecho.

-Gracias, Levi.-

Los brazos vuelven tras Luke, pero este salta y destruye a uno de un pisotón salto. Al otro lo destruye de varios golpes. El cuerpo de robot vuelve a su forma androide. Va tras Luke, tratando de atacarlo a patadas. Luke alcanza a esquivar sus patadas, aunque una lo mandó volando y lo hizo chocar con un muro, lesionandole el hombro

-¡Mi hombro!-

K10 se acerca y ataca a Luke a pisotones, pero Luke logra esquivarlos todos. Se acerca lo suficiente y comienza a golpearlo reiteradas veces. El robot vuelve a su forma tanque. Luke lanza un campo de fuerza para protegerse.

-¡Rayos! ¡Esto no durará para siempre. Debo buscar una forma rápida para destruirlo.-y nota una caja.-¿Y esa caja? Debe ser de aquel tipo que murio.-Luke toma la caja. Tenia cubos miniaturizados que guardaban bombas de humo un granadas.-¡Oh yeah!-

Luke lanza varias bombas de humo, nublandole la vision. El robot trata de dispararle con ametralladoras, pero no le acierta en ningun disparo. Luke aprovecha que el robot no lo puede ver y se acerca rápidamente, lanzandole unas granadas directamente al cañon, y se aleja. El robot explota.

-¡Fue un poco complicado, pero lo logre!-

Nota unos robots de batalla llegando, pero Luke los destruye con mucha facilidad.

-Debo alcanzar a my sister y a los demas.-

Lynn H se convierte en leopardo humanoide y se mueve rápidamente hacia K11. Lynn H lo ataca, pero K11 bloquea su ataque con un brazo. Atrapa a Lynn H del cuello, y casi de la puñetazo en la cara, pero Lynn H se salva al convertirse en leopardo. Vuelve a convertirse en leopardo humanoide y le da puñetazo en la cara. K11 ataca a Lynn H con un golpe y luego lo atrapa con su cola para atacarlo con sus patas traseras a modo de caballo, mandando a volar a Lynn H. Luego salta para tratar de pisarlo, pero Lynn H alcanza a moverse y ataca al robot con una tackleada y esquiva un puñetazo del robot.

-Realmente golpeas fuerte, caballo. Pero no conoces a Lynn Loud.-convirtiendose en un leopardo humanoide mas grande.

Ambos vuelven a luchar, atacandose con embestidas. K11 atrapa a Lynn H y lo azota con sus brazos varias veces al piso, y lo ataca con empujón, mandandolo a volar. K11 ataca con una embestida. Lynn H esquiva y ataca con tackleada. Ambos intercambian puñetazos, por unos momentos, hasta que K11 alarga la cola y trata de apuñalar a Lynn H, rozandole la cabeza.

-¡Oye, eso fue sucio!-

-...-

-Pero no importa, porque seré yo quien gane esta pelea.-

K11 ataca a Lynn H con su cola, pero este último llgra esquivar sus ataques. El robot vuelve a saltar y atacar a Lynn H con pisotones, y Lynn H esquiva, aunque casi le llega otra puñalada de la cola, pero alcanza a esquivar con un salto lateral. Atrapa la cola de K11, el cual comienza a moverla y azotar a Lynn H para que la suelte. La acerca hacia él, atacando a Lynn H con sus patas traceras, sin darse cuenta que Lynn H le habia arrancado parte de la cola con una mordida.

-¡...!-Lynn H provocando a K11. Este junta ambas patas, formando unas 2 piernas, y se desprende de su parte caballo, y su cuerno cambia hacia los costados con las puntas hacia adelante, ahora pareciendo un minotauro.-Algo me dice que ahora seras mas fuerte, pero aun asi, no perderé esta pelea.-

K11 corre a mayor velocidad, casi atacando a Lynn H, pero este se salva. K11 atraviesa un muro. Vuelve a atacar con una embestida, y Lynn H vuelve a esquivarlo. K11 corre a gran velocidad y se detiene justo cuando Lynn H esquiva. Atrapa a Lynn, azotandolo varias veces en el piso, y lo manda a volar de un puñetazo. Corre rápidamente y embiste con el cuerpo a Lynn H, mandandolo a volar y haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre. K11 vuelve a atacar a embestida y atrapar a Lynn H, golpeandolo con varios puñetazos y mandandolo a volar.

-Ahora...es...muy...intenso...Pero aun asi no debo rendirme.-

Lynn H se hace mas grande y corpulento y corre hacia K11. Este tambien corre a gran velocidad. Y tras un choque, Lynn H logra atravezar su pecho con un puñetazo, aunque su brazo quedó ensangrentado.

-Te dije...que...ganaria.-Lynn H sacando su brazo y camina hacia atras hasta cae al piso, mientras K11 explota.-Debo..alcanzar...a Linka.-

Ron Andy se convierte en tigre y ataca a Monica, pero esta fácilmente le da una patada y lo manda a volar hasta estrellarse con una maceta. Ron Andy se levanta y corre hacia Mónica, tratando de atacarla con sus garras, pero Mónica bloquea con sus piernas varias veces con mucha facilidad. Ron Andy salta con patada voltereta, pero Mónica vuelve a bloquear su ataque con un brazo. Ron Andy ataca con embestida, pero Monica lo frena con una pierna y le da una patada circular.

-Te dije que soy mas fuerte de lo que aparento, niño. Gracias a los avances tecnológicos que hicieron Compass, pude encontrar la manera de hacerme fuerte artificialmente sin necesidad de un don. En mi caso, remodele algunas partes de mi cuerpo, convirtiendome en una cyborg, al igual que el señor Fritz.-

-¡Rayos! ¡Pero encontraré una forma de derrotarte! ¡Debo alcanzar a Linka y ayudarla!-

-Deberias preocuparte por ti ahora mismo, niño.-y se desabrocha la parte inferior de la blusa, mostrando su abdomen. Frota su abdomen, del cual sale desde su ombligo una niebla oscura que toma forma de una genio con sables curvos.-Mi don me permite generar una genio que luche en mi lugar.

-Un don de invocación.-Ron Andy.-No importa.-y ataca a la genio, esquivando sus espadas, al golpearla, la genio se desvanece y vuelve a solidificarse en otra parte.

Ron Andy lucha contra la genio, esquivando las espadas, y bloqueando las patadas de la genio, pero cada vez que la ataca, la genio se desvanece.

-Se un poco de los dones de invocación. No puedes mantener a los seres invocados por mucho tiempo, y requieren descansar varios minutos para volver a usarlos.-

-¿Y quien se cansara primero, niño? ¿Tu o yo?-

-(¡Rayos! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Dijo que era una cyborg! ¡Seguro que si continuamos asi, yo seré quien se canse primero! ¡Debo luchar contra ella, pero esta genio no me dejara atacarla tan fácilmente! ¡Debo intentarlo!).-

Ron Andy esquiva a la genio y corre hacia Mónica. La genio se desvanece y se interpone. Ron Andy se convierte en un tigre humanoide de 3 metros, ataca a la genio, desvaneciendola y regresa a Monica. Ron Andy comienza a luchar contra Mónica, atacandola con varios puñetazos, y patadas, pero todos son bloqueados por Mónica, y esta comienza a atacar a Rob Andy con varios puñetazos y patadas, y lo manda a volar con una patada frontal.

-Que niño tan testarudo. Deberias retirarte y huir.-

-No me iré sin Linka. Yo la amo desde la primera vez que la conocí. Y juré siempre protegerla, sin importar cuantas heridas reciba a cambio.-

-Admito que me conmueves. Eres igual a una persona que conozco. Eso es lo que amo de un hombre. Pero temo que si no te vas de aqui, tendré que matarte. Ordenes son órdenes.-

-Luchare hasta el final.-

-...-

Mónica libera una niebla purpura, de la cual crea varios puños de niebla, usandolos para atacar a Ron Andy. Este se protege sin darse cuenta que Mónica se acerca y lo ataca fuertemente con un puñetazo. Usa y controla la misma niebla que atrapa a Ron Andy para seguir golpeandolo y lo manda a volar hasta estrellarse con un muro. Ron Andy se levanta, escupiendo sangre. Se siente adolorido y mareado, pero aun asi, corre hacia Monica y trata de atacarla, pero sus golpes son fácilmente bloqueados por Mónica, que nisiquiera se inmuta. Ataca a Ron Andy con patada lateral, haciendo que se estrelle. Ron Andy se vuelve a levantar y pelea, pero nuevamente Mónica lo patea. Ron Andy se levanta, pero vuelve a ser pateado por Mónica.

-No...no puedo...no puedo...rendirme...-respirando fuertemente. Camina lentamente hacia Monica y le da un puñetazo, pero esta nisiquiera se inmuta, y le da un golpe.

-Se acabó, niño.-Monica caminando hacia Ron Andy. Este aun trata de mantenerse en pie. Comienza a tener varios recuerdos sobre momentos que compartio con Linka, desde que se conocieron, la muerte falsa de Linka, la ayuda de Luna Blanca, los momentos en Royal Woods, el enfrentamiento contra South, y las batallas que han tenido en Nueva Orleáns.-Adios, Ronaldo Casagrande.-y Mónica ataca con un puñetazo, pero su ataque es detenido por Ron Andy, quien comienza a destellar una energia naranja, y su aspecto comienza a cambiar: regresa a su forma humana, pero su cuerpo adquiere rayas negras, le sale una cola de tigre, sus orejas desaparecen y reaparecen en la cabeza como orejas de tigre, sus ojos se vuelven los de un tigre, y los caninos le crecen a modo de colmillos.

-¡Rooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaarr!-

-¡¿Pero que?!-Mónica trata de sacar su mano, pero Ron Andy no se lo permite.

Ron Andy ataca a Mónica con un puñetazo, mandandola a volar. Esta cae de pie, pero Ron Andy corre a gran velocidad. Mónica ataca con varias patadas, pero Ron Andy las resiste sin siquiera inmutarse.

-¡¿Pero que es lo que hiciste?! ¡¿Como te has vuelto tan fuerte?!-y vuelve a invocar a la genio, la cual ataca, pero Ron Andy la ataca con un puñetazo cargado con una energia extraña, haciendo que la genio regrese a Mónica.-¡Mi genio! ¡Esta debil!-

Ron Andy se lanza contra Mónica, dandole una gran paliza, hasta darle un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen. Esta se levanta y vuelve a luchar, pero ningun golpe que da le puede hacer daño a Ron Andy. Mónica genera una bola de energia de su brazo derecho, que resulta ser mecánico y la lanza, pero Ron Andy se lanza a gran velocidad, destruyendo la bola de energia, sigue avanzando, y ataca a Mónica de un rodillazo, estrellándola y quedando plasmada al muro. Mónica se suelta y camina hacia Ron Andy.

-Lo siento...señor Fritz...-y cae derrotada.

-...Gané...-Ron Andy regresando a su forma base. Cae desmayado.

Linka ataca a West, pero no le hace nada, debido a que se convirtió en veneno líquido. Linka trata de atacarlo reiteradas veces, pero le es inutil.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta que no puedes atacarme?-

-No con mis manos, pero puedo intentar otra cosa.-y lanza bolas de fuego azul, pero no le hacen nada a West. Luego le lanza una llamarada azul, pero tampoco logra hacerle daño.-Crei que su veneno era inflamable.-

-Lo siento, Linka. La composición quimica del veneno en el que me puedo convertir, no contiene ningun elemento inflamable. Y parte de mi veneno es agua. Ahora es mi turno de atacarte.-y usa el donitrix, convirtiendose en una especie de gorila albino.

Linka lucha contra West, pero tampoco le puede hacer daño, debido a que se convierte en veneno. West ataca a Linka con varios golpes, pero Linka los pudo resistir. West vuelve a usar el donitrix, regresando a su forma humana, pero ahora puede utilizar electricidad y ataca a Linka, pero esta lo resiste. West vuelve a usar el donitrix, lanzando bolas de plasma, atacando a Linka, pero esta logra resistir, aunque con algo de dolor.

-Esas cosas si dolieron un poco.-

-Tu piel de dragon te protege de muchos ataques, pero veamos que puedes hacer con esto.-y vuelve a usar el donitrix, generando humo.-El don de mi padre.-y ataca a Linka, provocando que comience a toser.-Tu piel de dragon te protege por fuera, pero por dentro aun eres vulnerable.-

-¡Cof cof cof cof!-Linka tratando de aguantar la respiración. Enciende un ventilador, disipando el humo.

West se acerca a Linka, atacandola con una extraña ráfaga, haciendole daño.

-¡Aaaaaugh!-

-Interesante, ¿no crees?-West mostrandole su mano, la cual tenia una esfera.-Tambien me dediqué a la busqueda del método para hacerte daño, y gracias a mi mano mecánica, puedo concentrar energia en tu piel y hacerla estallar. Ahora tu piel de dragon es vulnerable.-y ataca con mas humo.

Linka huye del humo, tratando de no respirarlo, pero se queda acorralada y tropieza con una maquina de agua y una maceta. Sus manos de manchan de fango. West se aproxima para atacar a Linka, pero esta logra hacerle daño con un puñetazo.

-¡¿Pero que hiciste?!-

Linka nota sus manos enlodadas. Vuela y ataca a West con otro puñetazo, causandole daño. West se convierte en humo, pero Linka logra golpearlo con sus manos enlodadas. West vuelve a convertirse en gorila albino, pero aun así, Linka le hace daño. West comienza a usar reiteradas veces el donitrix, pero en todas ellas, recibe daño de parte de Linka.

-Ahora entiendo lo que pasa. Tu debilidad es el lodo. Y sin importar que don uses con el donitrix, seguiras con esa misma debilidad, porque tu veneno es tu don principal. Creo que no contaste con eso cuando creaste el donitrix.-

-(¡No puede ser! ¡Es verdad! ¡Habia olvidado que aun sigo siendo vulnerable a las debilidades de mi veneno! ¡Lo peor de todo, es que mi don sigue activo cuando uso el donitrix! ¡No le di importancia a mi debilidad ni a como corregir ese defecto!).-y recibe otro puñetazo mas fuerte de parte de Linka, volandole un diente.

-¡Maldición!-

-Creo que yo tengo la ventaja ahora, Nathan.-

-...-sonrie. Se saca el donitrix y lo deja en una cápsula.-Temo que aun tengo algo a mi favor, mocosa.-y su ojo derecho cambia de color.

Linka y West se enfrentan a golpes, pero West sigue lanzando las ráfagas de energia de su mano, atacando a Linka reiteradas veces, dejandola vulnerable. West aprovecha y comienza a golpear a Linka con puños y patadas, mandandola a volar, y apunto de caer al piso, West salta y vuelve a atacarla con una patada.

-Ya no tienes esa piel de dragon para protegerte.-

-No...pero tengo cerebro.-y lanza varias bolas de energía azul, pero West las evade y ataca a Linka con una patada directa a la cabeza. Esta se levanta y vuelve a atacar con bolas de energía, pero West las evade.

Linka se envuelve de energia y ataca a West con una embestida, logrando darle y llevándolo directo al muro, pero West se convierte en veneno y se libera, haciendo que Linka se estrelle y le duela. Se vuelve a levantar.

-¡"Kamikaze Dragon"!-envolviendose de energia y ataca a gran velocidad a West, pero este resiste el ataque, y vuelve a atacarla con rafagas de energia directo en la espalda.

Linka vuelve a levantarse, pero se empieza a sentir mareada y el cuerpo comienza a pesarle.

-...-suspirando.-Tu veneno...creo que me...esta haciendo efecto.-

-Exactamente, Linka. Como me deshice de tu piel de dragón, ya no tienes ese escudo que te proteja. Ahora no eres mas que una mocosa que puede volar y escupir fuego por la boca.-

Nathan rápidamente corre. Linka trata de defenderse, pero cada vez le pesa mas y mas el cuerpo. West comienza a darle una gran cantidad de golpes y al mismo tiempo, envenenandola mas. Toma a Linka del cuello, y le impacta la ráfaga de energía en el abdomen, haciendo que sangre por la boca, y la lanza de una patada.

-Tienes un don interesante, Linka. Tu y yo habríamos hecho un buen equipo. Pero al final, los imbéciles siempre son los primeros que caen. Creí que serias mas inteligente, pero eres igual de estúpida que tus hermanos y todos esos idiotas discriminadores. Nada impedira mi sueño de crear un mundo sin discriminación. Ni tu, ni tus hermanos, ni la policia, ni la Liga de Heroes.-apunta a Linka con ambos brazos que se convierten en unos cañones.-Hasta nunca, Linka Loud.-y dispara, acertandole a Linka, y levantando humo.-Ahora debo deshacerme de las otras basuras. Tengo tantas ganar de ver un por...-y nota que el humo se discipa, pero Linka estaba en pie, destellando un aura verde.-¡¿Pero que hiciste?!-

Linka destella una energia verde. Estaba completamente sana. Su piel de dragón se había restaurado, pero ahora sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas, sus alas regresaron, su cara adquirió unas franjas verdes, sus ojos se volvieron como los de un dragón, y sus caninos se alargaron.

-¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Linka lanzandose hacia Nathan. Este es impactado y vuelve a usar su mano mecanica, pero ya no podia hacerle daño ni descamandola. Linka le atrapa el brazo mecanico, destrozandoselo.

West trata de atacarla a golpes, pero nada le hacia daño. Prueba nuevamente con sus cañones, pero nada. Trata de tomar el donitrix, pero a tan solo unos centímetros de tomarlo, Linka lo sujeta sin soltarlo, comenzando a darle una paliza y mandandolo a volar. West saca un sable de plasma y trata de atacarla, pero Linka se mueve y destruye su sable con un potente fogonazo que saca de su boca. Le da un fuerte puñetazo. West se convierte en veneno, pero el puño de Linka le logra hacerle daño.

-¡Imposible!-

Linka atrapa a Nathan, dándole una gran cantidad de golpes, hasta alejarlo varios metros. Linka comienza a destellar aun mas energia, y se lanza contra West.

-¡"Kamikaze Dragon"!-y ataca fuertemente a West con una embestida, derrotandolo y atravezando el muro que lleva hasta una habitación. Linka y West quedaron desmayados.

Llegan los hermanos Loud, Casagrande, Erika, Mia, Mikyu, y Lao Wong.

-¡Miren, es Ron!-Lynn H encontrando a Ron Andy desmayado.

-¡Linka!-Loki buscando a Linka, junto a los hermanos Loud y sus amigos. Entran a la oficina de Nathan, encontrando a Linka en la habitación de West. Loki la toma en brazos.-Aun tiene pulso. Me alegro que esté bien.-

-Por fin se terminó, chicos.-Luke.

-Fue difícil y doloroso, pero logramos ganar.-Lane.

-Sera mejor que vean esto, chicos.-Lars sacando unos documentos dek escritorio. Recoge un sobre, el cual abre.-Parece ser una entrada a algo.-

-Recoge cualquier cosa que pueda servir como evidencia, Lars.-Loki.-Yo regístrare esta habitación.-y entra a la habitación de Nathan.

Los demas tambien buscan por la oficina. Loni encuentra un boton.

-¿Para que servirá este botón?-Loni oprime el boton. La fortaleza saca unos cañones y se revela unas pantallas.

-Parece que esta fortaleza es de las que tienen un modo ofensivo.-Mia.

-¡No puede ser!-Lao Wong asustado, viendo una pantalla.-¡Es Kuroryu! ¡Y viene hacia acá!-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!-todos alarmados, viendo que Kuroryu se estaba acercando a la fortaleza.

-Ya veo el escondite de ese tal Fritz.-Kuroryu.-¡Wohohohohoho!-

Continuará...


	11. Fortaleza (Huída)

Fortaleza (Huída)

-¿Quien es Kuroryu?-Lynn H.

-¡¿Que no sabes quien es Kuroryu?!-Mia.-¡Es uno de los villanos mas fuertes y peligrosos del mundo! ¡Ha matado a cientos de personas! ¡Lo han condenado a muerte mas de 40 veces y no lo han matado!-

-¿Pero por que estará aqui?-Erika.-¿Que quiere de nosotros?-

-¡Da igual! ¡No podemos quedarnos aqui con los brazos cruzados!-Mikyu.-Vamos a teletransportarnos.-

-¡Espera!-Loni.-¡No podemos dejar a estas personas aqui!-

-¡No tenemos tiempo de evacuarlos a todos!-Mia.

-Pero la fortaleza se puede controlar.-Erika lanzando un disparo, logrando darle a uno de los hombres de Kuroryu.-Ups.-

-Rescaten a todas las personas posibles.-Mikyu.-Nosotras 3 operaremos esta fortaleza.

Los hermanos Loud corren para rescatar a todas las personas que fueron derrotadas. Mientras tanto, las 3 chicas disparan a Kuroryu y conducen la fortaleza rio abajo.

-¡Fuego!-Mikyu. Las 3 apuntan y disparan, matando a otro de los hombres de Kuroryu.

-¡Wooooooooo!-Kuroryu lanzando una bola de fuego a la base.

Los hermanos Loud encuentran a algunos hombres de West disparando por la ventana.

-¿Que hacen?-Loni.-Debemos irnos.-

-¿Irnos?-un sujeto.-No, gracias. Preferimos luchar, antes de entregarnos a la policia.-

-No tenemos tiempo.-Lane.-Ese monstruo nos destruirá a todos.-

-Olvidenlo, chicos.-Luke.-Saquemos a los que no pueden luchar y nos vamos.-

Cada hermano Loud se divide a las diferentes salas, sacando a los heridos y dejándolos en la oficina de Nathan. Regresan por los otros, repitiendo el ciclo.

-¡Disparen cuanto quieran! ¡No me detendre hasta llegar!-y lanza 3 bolas de energia, dando en 3 puntos, haciendo que unos hombres de West mueran, otros queden heridos, y otros caigan al rio. Una de las explosiones casi mata a Loni, pero le faltaba poco para llegar.

-¿Como es que habra llegado hasta aqui?-Erika.

-Debe haber un topo en esta fortaleza.-Mikyu.

-O entre los cientificos.-Mia. Señala en una de las camaras. Se veia a Kanna.

-A si que era la doctora Kanna.-Mikyu.-Y yo que intercambie mi sandwich de atún por su ensalada cesar.-

-El donitrix.-Erika.-De seguro que para eso viene hacia aquí.-

-No podemos permitir que caiga en sus manos.-Mikyu.-Y a propósito ¿donde se supone que está esa cosa?-

-No podemos distraernos ahora. Esa cosa nos matará si nos alcanza.-Mia. Kuroryu lanza otro ataque de energia, impactando sobre la fortaleza.-O si nos vuela en pedazos.-

Los yakuzas sobre la espalda de Kuroryu comienzan a disparar con ribles de francotirador, matando a algunos hombres de West. Uno de estos ultimos mata a otro de los yakuzas.

Loki y Bebe traen a unos heridos y los dejan en la oficina. Vuelven a buscar mas, pero Kuroryu lanza otra bola de energia, impactando la fortaleza, y explotando cerca de Loki y Bebe, hiriendo al primero.

-¡Loki!-Bebe socorriendo a Loki. Ve que estaba herido, pero sobretodo, habia perdido un brazo.

-Estoy...bien...Bebe.-

-¡¿Que estas bien?! ¡Perdiste un brazo, idiota!-y lleva a Loki hacia la oficina.

Luke y Lane se reunen.

-Estos son los últimos.-Luke.

-¡Vamos!-

Regresan a la oficina, encontrandose a Loki herido.

-¡Loki!-ambos chicos revisandolo.

-¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Saquen a todos cuanto antes!-

-¡Si, hermano!-Lane y Luke.

Ambos chicos vuelven por mas heridos, ayudando a los gemelos y a Lars. Kuroryu lanza otra bola de energía, destruyendo parte del muro.

-Lexx, Leif.-los chicos asustados.

-¡Estamos bien!-Lexx.

-¡Los trajes nos protegieron!-Leif.

Lynn H trae a una mujer cargando en su espalda. Kuroryu lanza otra bolande energia, causando otra explosion, haciendo que el piso se cayera, y Lynn H casi se cae, pero logra sujetarse y asujetar a la mujer. La lanza hacia arriba y logra subir.

-Muchas gracias, chico.-la mujer.

-Vamos. Debemos salir de aquí.-

Loni trae consigo a 2 personas. Ve que no puede seguir avanzando, debido a que los pisos se habian derrumbado. Usa los hilos para moverse entre unos barrotes sueltos. Otra bola de Kuroryu pasa entre los escombros, dando a un punto mas adentro. Lao Wong trae consigo a Kung Shen, pero la fortaleza estaba comenzando a hundirse. Logra nadar hasta el otro lado. Llegan hasta la oficina. Kuroryu lanza mas bolas de energía, dañando severamente la fortaleza. Ya no quedaban mas hombres de West, y la fortaleza comienza a temblar, a sacar chispas y explosiones por todas partes.

-¡La situación empeora!-Mikyu.-¡Un disparo, y esta fortaleza explotara...con nosotros dentro. Ni modo. Voy a teletransportarnos a todos. Que bueno que toque muchas cosas de Nueva Orleáns antes de llegar...-y una bola de energia llega cerca de la oficina, impactando y dejando inconciente a Mikyu

-¡Mikyu!-Erika y Mia.

-¡Estamos perdidos!-Lane.

-¡No quiero morir aqui!-Lexx.

-¡Yo tampoco!-Leif.

Lars encuentra la capsula que contiene el donitrix. La abre y lo descubre.

-¿Y si le damos el donitrix para que deje de seguirnos?-Loni.

-Es una mala idea, Loni.-Erika.-Pero creo que no tenemos otra opción.-

-¡No!-Loki.-¡No podemos darle esa arma!-

-¡Miren!-Bebe. Revela que hay unas 3 capsulas de espace.-¡Podemos escapar por aqui!-

-Pero solo hay 3.-Luke.-¿Como escaparemos todos?-

-Mantequilla de mani...-uno de los hombres de West soñando.-Que delicioso bocado.-

-Bocado...-Loni se queda mirando al sujeto. Luego mira a Erika.

-¿Que?-

-Erika. Se que con tu don puedes comer y almacenar lo que sea. ¿Puedes comer y almacenar personas?-

-Eh...si. Puedo, aunque se siente raro.-

-Bien, chicos. Al estomago de Erika.-

-Son muchas personas, Loni.-Erika.-No se si pueda comer a todos, pero hare espacio.-y escupe un monton de cosas que habia comido, incluyendo electrodomesticos, muebles, vehiculos, armas, y hasta un baño portatil.

Las explosiones comienzan a ser mas rápida.

-¡No nos queda tiempo!-Loki.-¡Voy a distraer a ese monstruo, mientras ustedes escapan!-

-No.-Lao Wong.-Yo lo distraere. No compartimos mucho, chicos, pero fue un honor haberlos ayudado. Nesecito que hagan un favor por mi.-Lao saca de un cubo miniaturizado una jeringa y un tubo especial. Se saca sangre hasta llenar el tubo. Luego saca una carta.-Busquen a Alakazam. El ya sabe mi encargo. Entreguenle estas 2 cosas y mi espada.-les deja los 3 objetos. Saca un propulsor y vuela hacia Kuroryu.

-¡Lao!-Lane y Luke.

-¡Vamos!-Mia.-¡Debemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos dio para escapar!-

Erika comienza a comerse a los hombres de West. Kung Shen despierta y escapa en una capsula de emergencia.

-¡Oye!-Lexx.

-Al menos quedan 2.-Lars.

Mónica tambien despierta. Frota su vientre, sacando neblina purpura, la cual cubre a West por completo, y la neblina regresa al ombligo de Mónica, con West en ella. Lanza una granada cegadora y escapa en la otra cápsula.

-Queda una.-

Lao vuela y llega hasta Kuroryu. Usa una ametralladora, matando a los yakuzas restantes, excepto a Hiroshi y Kanna, quienes se caen al agua.

-¡Kuroryu! ¡¿Me recuerdas?! ¡Los invasores de tu mansión!-

-...No. Solo recuerdo a una joven que deje escapar. Pero si eras parte de ellos, acabare contigo ahora.-

Lao se mueve tratando de esquivar a Kuroryu, mientras dispara, hasta que se quedó sin balas. Saca un cuchillo con el que trata de hacerle cortes, pero nada funciona. Kuroryu le dispara directamente una bola de energia.

-(Creo que hasta aquí llego yo. Trate de ser siempre un buen guerrero, pero mi torpeza siempre lo arruinaba todo. Espero que Mei Wu sea feliz sea lo que esté haciendo con su vida. Madre, padre. Por favor, perdonen a su torpe hijo que trato de hacer lo mejor que pudo. Solo espero...que Mei lea mi carta y acepte mi último regalo de despedida).-Lao Wong cierra los ojos. La bola de energia lo impacta y explota, muriendo tras el impacto.

Flash back (Lao Wong escribiendo la carta):

"Mei Wu: Si estas leyendo esta carta, es porque ya he muerto. En esa fallida misión de recuperar el tesoro de nuestro pueblo, fui yo quien hizo que nos descubrieran. Discúlpame que por mi culpa, hayamos fracasado en nuestra misión, y que perdieramos nuestro honor. Queria arreglar las cosas, pero era incapaz de volver a ver tu rostro por la culpa que llevo cargando sobre mi. Si por azares del destino logras dar con la Tabla del Sendero, por favor, devuelvela, recupera tu honor, y dale mis disculpas a mis padres por mi fracaso. Siempre te habia amado, pero se que esos sentimientos jamás seran correspondidos uno del otro. Asi que por favor, acepta mis ultimos regalos: mi espada, una arma que fue entregada de generación en generación en los Wong, y mi sangre. Tengo un don muy extraño segun un científico. Es un don plasmidial, el cual puede pasarse de un portador a otro si el usuario lo desea, y para eso, el nuevo usuario debe comer algo de mi para obtenerlo. Con este don y mi espada, podras seguir tu camino como tu desees. Espero que seas feliz con tus nuevos amigos y tu prometido. Se despide el guerrero que siempre te amo...Lao Wong".

Fin flash back.

La fortaleza ya estaba comenzando a explotar. Kuroryu lanza un último ataque, y la fortaleza explota completamente, sin saber que Erika alcanzó a escapar en una cápsula que llegó hasta el mar, en una playa de Nueva Orleáns.

-Maldición.-Kuroryu.-No importa. Ya buscaré otra cosa valiosa. Aunque aun tengo mas cosas valiosas que vender en la subasta.-y se va, recogiendo a Hiroshi y a Kanna.

La capsula de Kung Shen llega hasta una parte del bosque. Se sale rápidamente.

-¡No permitire que nadie arrruine todo por lo que he luchado!-y saca un cubo miniaturazo que contiene una motocicleta, y se va conduciendo.-Ahora debo ir a Las Vegas. Vere si puedo multiplicar el dinero que he ganado.-

Mas tarde, Linka despierta en un hospital. Estaban casi todos sus hermanos esperando a que despertara.

-Ya despertó.-

-¿Chicos? ¿Que paso?-

-Pasaron muchas cosas, hermana.-Leif.-Ese villano ¿como era que se llamaba?-

-Kuroryu.-Lars, asustando a todos.

-¡No te aparezcas así, idiota!-Lexx.-¡Linka necesita descansar!-

-Lo siento.-Lars.

-Y las cientificas controlaron la fortaleza para movernos.-

-Pero tuvimos que escapar, metiendonos en el estomago de Erika, y ella escapó por una capsula de escape.-Lexx.-No quiero volver a repetir esa experiencia.-

-¡Fue genial!-Leif.

-¡Fue un asco!-Lexx. Comienzan a pelearse.

-Pero Lao Wong murio.-Loni. Los demas hermanos tambien ponen una cara de lamento.-Se sacrificó para que pudieramos escapar.-

-¿Y donde estamos ahora?-

-En un hospital. Ron Andy aun esta durmiendo.-Bebe, apuntando a Ron Andy.

-¿Y Loki?-

-Perdio un brazo.-Señalando a Loki, que estaba a la derecha de Linka.

-Estoy bien, Linka.-Loki.-Lo importante es que estamos a salvo.-

-¿Y que pasó con los criminales?-

-Arrestaron a los trabajadores de Nathan, pero él, Mónica y otro sujeto escaparon.-Luke.-Pero encontraron al señor Tiburcio vivo flotando en el mar.-

-Se está recuperando.-Lane.-Aun esta inconsciente.-

-¿Y que pasará con ustedes?-

-Estaremos, bien, Linka.-Loki.-Sea cual sea la decisión de la Liga de Heroes y el FBI, la aceptaremos. Fue un gusto volver a verte, hermana.-

-Igualmente, chicos. Se que no han sido los mejores hermanos del mundo, pero...estoy dispuesta a intentar una nueva vida con ustedes, aun si tengo que esperar 10 años.-

-Debemos irnos. Los dejamos descansando.-Luke. Todos se van, excepto Lars.

-Linka. Mira esto.-le muestra el sobre y una hoja.-Segun esto, habrá una subasta secreta en Las Vegas. No se lo he entregado a la policía, porque podria servirle a Lincoln.-

-Ahora que lo dices, Lars, Nathan Fritz pertenecia a esa organización que atacó a Royal Woods. Es solo una sugerencia, pero puede que lo que esté buscando Lincoln, este relacionado con algunas de estas cosas. Si ese tipo queria comprar algo de aqui...-

-Lao Wong nos pidio que le entregaramos 3 cosas a un sujeto llamado Alakazam el se las entregará a Luna Blanca.-

-Si es asi, déjame escribirle algo a Lincoln. Traeme una hoja y un lapiz.-

Lars le trae a Linka la hoja y el lapiz. Linka se pone a escribir una carta: "Lincoln: Me encuentro bien en Nueva Orleáns. Me encontré con mis hermanos, quienes estaban trabajando para el FBI y ganarse la libertad condicional. Ron Andy, mis hermanos y yo nos enfrentamos a un sujeto llamado Nathan Fritz, a su secretaria y a sus robots. Era el traficante de armas que estaban buscando mis hermanos, pero también es un miembro de Compass. El es West. Logramos derrotarlo, pero huyó junto a su secretaria. No se que es lo que está planeando, pero parece que estaba muy interesado en una subasta secreta de Las Vegas. Segun la nota encontrada por Lars, es una subasta secreta en la que subastan objetos robados. Te envío la entrada para que tu y tus amigos puedan participar si pueden. Tengo una corazonada de que te puede ser muy util. Nose lo que pasara despues con mis hermanos y conmigo, pero estaremos bien. Te deseo suerte en tu busqueda. Se despide tu prima Linka".

Lars junta todo. Se va con Loni, quienes le entregan las cosas a Alakazan: un sujeto de piel amarilla con unas orejas puntiagudas.

-Asi que Lao ha muerto.-Alakazam.-Yo le adverti que no fuera, pero al final fue su elección. Bien. Tengo que enviar estas cosas.-

-¿Cuanto tardaras en enviarlas?-Loni.

-No lo se. Lao solo me entregó una imagen de Mei Wu, asi que puede variar de segundo, a días, y hasta meses en que les llegue las cosas.-

-Solo espero que le lleguen a Lincoln y a su amiga lo mas pronto posible.-Loni.

Mientras tanto, el FBI recibe de las manos de Mia el donitrix, ademas de los testimonios de esta y de Erika. Los agentes lo guardan dentro de un maletín y se lo llevan. Levi y Lisa estaban juntos.

-Que lastima que ese invento tenga que permanecer sellada.-Lisa.-Podria ser de mucha utilidad.-

-Pero por ese invento, Kuroryu mató a mucha gente, incluyendo a agentes del FBI y a heroes locales.-Levi.-Ahora la pregunta es...¿Donde está Kuroryu? ¿Y cual será su próximo movimiento?-

Se ve al donitrix dentro de la maleta. En un costado del reloj, se ve una inscripción que dice "Made in China".

Continuará...


	12. Despedida

Despedida

Flash back (Nathan a los 6 años):

En una escuela primaria, Nathan llega a su primer dia de clases.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Nathan Fritz! ¡Y cuando grande, quiero ser un inventor famoso!-

-¡Oye, tonto! ¡Inventate unos pantalones!-y todos se ríen. Nathan se da cuenta que estaba sin pantalones y sale del salón.

Mas tarde, Nathan se encuentra en el patio de la escuela, creando una pequeña pistola de huevos. Estaba con pantalones de gimnasia. Se da cuenta que un grupo de niños estaba molestando a una niña.

-¡Danos el dinero del almuerzo, inutil!-

-¡No quiero!-

-Mira, sin don inutil. Aqui, los sin dones como tu, estan mas debajo que los nerds, asi que ubica tu lugar y danos el dinero.-

-¡Dejenla tranquila!-Nathan disparando huevos a los bravucones. Derrepente, se le descontrola la pistola, y dispara huevos por todas partes, incluyendo a los maestros yval director.

-¡Fritz! ¡A mi oficina, ahora!-

Se ve mas tarde a Nathan escribiendo en la pizarra del salón "No debo lanzarle huevos a los maestros".

Tiempo despues, Nathan se encuentra en clase de educación física. Carga una especie de mochila con brazos.

-¡Ganare el juego de quemados con mi super mochila de manos!-y las manos se descontrolan y lanzan pelotas a todas partes. Una de las pelotas le llega al director en la cara.

-¡Fritz! ¡A mi oficina!-

Mas tarde, Nathan se pone a escribir en el pizarron: No debo crear inventos que lancen pelotas hacia el director.

Otro tiempo despues, en una exposición científica, Nathan presenta un invento.

-¡Aqui tienen al robot pastelero!-y activa el robot, pero se descontrola y dispara crema por todas partes.

-¡Fritz! ¡A mi oficina!-el director, embarrado de crema.

Nathan se queda escribiendo en un pizarron "No debo crear robots que diaparen crema en la exposición de ciencia".

En otro momento, se ve a Nathan creando algo afuera de su casa. Una niña se le acerca. Era la misma que protegió en su primer dia de clases.

-Me gustan tus inventos.-

-¿De verdad? Porque todos se burlan de mi, porque fallan.-

-Pero son fantasticos. Creo que les serian muy utiles a las personas.-

-Si es que no fallan y les hacen daño a los demas. Pero se que mejorare a la próxima.-

-¿Por que quieres ser un inventor?-

-Porque quiero ayudar a las personas de todo el mundo con la ciencia. Quiero ayudar al mundo entero con mis inventos.-

-Es un gran sueño. Espero que lo cumplas algún día.-

-Gracias, pero nadie me apoya. Mis padres creen que es una pérdida de tiempo, y que deberia concentrarme más en la herencia familiar. Pero eso a mi no me importa.-

-Yo te apoyo en tus sueños. Si quieres puedo ayudarte en lo que sea. Eres un chico muy lindo, y muy bueno, y se que serás el mejor inventor del mundo.-

-Gracias. Soy Nathan. Nathan Fritz.-

-Soy Molly. Molly Genius. ¿No me recuerdas? Me salvaste de unos bravucones.-

-¿En serio? Porque siempre arruino las cosas mas que ayudar.-

-Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos, Nathan.-

-Yo tambien, Molly.-

Luego se ven varias escenas de Nathan y Molly construyendo cosas. En una ocasión, un invento provoca que queden calles, autos y personas llenas de pintura. En otra ocasión, crean una maquina que crea helado, pero acaba disparando helado a todas partes, incluyendo al director.

-¡Fritz! ¡Genius!-

En otra ocasión, se ve a Molly siendo molestada por unos bravucones, pero Natha la salva con un puño estirable.

-Gracias Nathan.-Molly abrazando a Nathan. Este sin querer estira el puño estirable, golpeando al director.

-¡Fritz! ¡Genius!-

En otra ocasión, ambos van en bicicleta. Natha presume una bicicleta que inventó, pero la rueda delantera sale disparada lejos y provoca un choque multiple, entre los autos chocados, el del director.

-¡Fritz! ¡Genius!-

En otra ocasión, ambos comen en un restaurante de comida rapida. Unas chicas se burlan de Molly. Nathan usa una pistola de condimentos, disparandoles a las chicas, salpicandolas de mayonesa, ketchup, mostaza y salsa de queso. La pistola se traba, se infla y explota, dejando todo el lugar manchado con condimentos, entre ellos el director.

-¡Fritz! ¡Genius!-

Se ven otras cosas tambien. Ambos acampando juntos; disfrutando de un dia de picnic; en un acuario; en el cine; en casa de Molly, viendo películas; en un zoológico interactico. Nathan es mordido por una cabra en la mano al darle comida; pescando en un rio. Lo que haya picado, hace que Molly se caiga al río; entre otras cosas.

-¡No!-Winslow Fritz.-¡Tu no te juntaras mas con esa inutil sin don!-

-¡Esa inutil sin don es mi mejor amiga! ¡Y la unica persona que me apoya en mis sueños!-

-¡Deja de soñar, cabeza de chorlito! ¡Tu deber es concentrarte en tus preparativos para ser mi heredero! ¡No para inventar cosas inutiles!-

-¡Tendré mi propia compañia algún dia! ¡Y cambiaré el mundo!-

El tiempo avanza. La amistad de Nathan y Molly crece, al punto que florece el amor entre ellos.

-No me importa si mis padres no te aceptan. Yo siempre estare contigo.-

-Y yo siempre estare contigo, sin importar lo que la gente piense de ti. Juntos haremos realidad nuestros sueños.-

-Tendremos nuestra propia compañia, y cambiaremos este mundo.-

Tiempo despues, se ven varias escenas: la muerte de Molly, la venganza de Nathan, su graduación de la universidad, su unión a Compass, el asesinato de Winslow Fritz, Nathan quedandose con la compañia de su padre, y su derrota a manos de Linka.

Fin flash back.

Nathan despierta. Estaba en una cama, en una habitación sin decoración. Llega Mónica con una mesa con el desayuno.

-Buenos dias, señor Fritz.-

-¿Monica? ¿Que pasó?-

-Pasaron varias cosas mientras estaba dormido. Perdimos la fortaleza, perdimos el donitrix, las acciones de la Corporación Fritz estan congeladas y pronto caerá en bancarrota, y ahora somos profugos de la justicia.-

-Maldición. Tanto por lo que he trabajado, ahora se ha ido todo a la basura.-

-Si quiere, despues de que desayune, puede convertirse en braga, y lo usaré por todo un dia.-

-No estoy para bromas, Mónica.-

-¿No quiere?-mostrando una versión anterior del donitrix.-Esta bien.-

-¡No...no...! Olvidalo.-

Mónica le acerca la mesa del desayuno. Se pone a comer.

-Apesar de todo, tu aun sigues a mi lado, Mónica. Me siento en deuda contigo.-

-Yo siempre lo seguire en lo que decida hacer, señor Fritz. Hablando de sentirse en deuda, hay un mensaje que mi madre siempre quiso entregarle en persona, pero no pudo, debido a su enfermedad. Ella queria que le dijera "que le diera las gracias por haber estado al lado de Molly y haberla hecho feliz hasta el final de sus días".-

-¿Que? ¿Tu madre?-

-Nathan...-se saca los lentes y el cabello era una peluca, revelando un cabello purpura parecido a la forma del cabello de Molly.-¿No te acuerdas de mi? Molly y yo competiamos por el premio de los cereales "Estrellas Dulces".-

-...¡¿Holly?! ¡¿Holly Genius?! ¡¿Pero como...?! ¡¿Por que..?!-

-Necesitaba una identidad falsa y esconderme. La policia me buscaba por intento de homicidio a la estupida que mató a Molly. Creo que este era el momento de contarte mi secreto, Nathan.-

-Holly...muchas gracias por estar a mi lado, pese a mi...personalidad. Aun asi...siento que no podre cumplirle la promesa a Molly de cambiar el mundo.-

-Hay muchas formas de pelar una banana, Nathan. Como tambien muchas formas de gobernar el mundo.-

Holly hace salir a Nathan, mostrándole que estaban a bordo de una gran fortaleza aérea llena de vehiculos, robots, helices, turbinas, etc.

-¡Esta fortaleza...!-

-La diseñó usted, pero yo me encargue de que la construyeran y la usaramos en el momento indicado.-

-...jajajajajajaja...jajajajajajajajaja...¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Conquistaremos este mundo algún dia, Holly!-

-Claro que lo haremos, Nathan.-

Se quedan viendo la gran vista que habia.

-¿Aun esta esa oferta de la braga?-

-No. Ya expiro.-

-Aunque sea sólo una hora.-

-No.-

-15 minutos.-

-No.-

-Un minuto.-

-¡Mejor descansa, Nathan!-y se escucha una paliza.

Devuelta a Nueva Orleáns, Loni y Erika se estaban despidiendo.

-¿Asi que tienes que irte?-Erika.

-Lisa ya terminó lo que vino a hacer, y ya no podemos seguir en el hotel.-Loni.

-Me hubiera gustado que pudieramos salir por mas tiempo. Estuvimos muy ocupados con esos robots, como para pasar una semana relajados.-

-Podemos volver a vernos algun día, Erika. Y mientras tanto, podemos comunicarnos por redes sociales.-

-Te voy a extrañar, Loni.-

-Yo también, Erika.-

Loni y Erika se despiden con un abrazo. Mia y Mikyu se quedan viendola.

Linka y Ron Andy estaban en el hotel, empacando.

-Loki me llamó, y me dijo que el FBI y la Liga de Heroes les otorgaron la libertad condicional.-

-Que bien por ellos. ¿Pero que piensas tu de eso?-

-Lo he reflexionado mucho, Ron Andy, y llegué a una decisión: les voy a dar una oportunidad.-

-¿En serio? ¿Estas segura?-

-A pesar de todo, son mis hermanos. Y son mi familia también. Pero no me iré a vivir con ellos. Les daré una oportunidad, pero me quedare con la tía Ruth.-

-¿La tía Ruth? ¿La que siempre pide masajes de pies, y sirve pudin caduco?-

-Ella me habló un poco de esas transformaciones que tuvimos tu y yo. Hasta me mandó una foto de ella misma, en forma de mujer gato. Segun ella, los dones tipo zoo pueden despertar un gran poder, bajo ciertas condiciones, o bajo un entrenamiento especial. Según ella, cuando estas en esta forma tan extraña, es cuando el don tipo zoo ya esta despertando completamente.-

-Ahora que lo dices, yo tambien le pregunté a mi madre, que esta con mi tio de misioneros. Me dio una explicación parecida y me ofreció que fuera a vivir con ellos para entrenar.-

-¿Y por que no vas, Ron Andy?-

-Juré protegerte sin importar lo que pase, Linka. Y un Casagrande nunca rompe sus promesas.-

-Aprecio mucho que me cuides, Ron Andy, pero creo que no deberias dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Tu quieres ser un héroe...y yo también quiero serlo.-

-¿En serio?-

-Me quedaron dando vuelta algunas cosas sobre mi vida, mis hermanos, y todo lo que vivimos aquí en Nueva Orleáns. Creo que lo que falta para que la discriminación se reduzca, es con dar un ejemplo, pero no una fachada de ejemplo, sino alguien que realmente le importe la tolerancia y el respeto a otros que nacieron diferentes y que realmente sepa como es vivir con discriminación.-

-Te apoyare en lo que quieras hacer en el futuro.-

-Y yo a ti también, Ron.-

Linka, Ron Andy, Loni, Leif y Lisa regresaron a Royal Woods. Una semana despues, los hermanos Loud salieron de prisión, bajo libertad condicional. No se les iba a ser facil, pero se esforzaran para salir adelante, y se quedaron a vivir temporalmente en Royal Woods. Loni y Leif decidieron darles una oportunidad a sus hermanos, y se quedaron a vivir con ellos junto a Leon. Loni y Erika hablaban por redes sociales. Los hermanos Loud solian ser visitados por Tiburcio, quien ademas, los ayudó con su entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, Linka y Ron Andy estaban frente a frente en el aeropuerto. Ron Andy había decidido aceptar la oferta de irse a entrenar con su madre a Centroamerica.

-Aqui es donde nos separamos.-

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, Ron Andy. Has sido una persona muy importante en mi vida, y te agradezco por todas las cosas que has hecho por mi en todo este tiempo desde que nos conocimos.-

-Yo tambien te voy a extrañar, Linka. Nunca dejaré de pensar en ti, mientras esté en Centroamérica. Y si estas en un problema, hazmelo saber cuanto antes e iré por ti lo mas rápido que pueda.-

Se despiden con un abrazo. Ron Andy se estaba por ir hacia el avión, pero Linka lo detiene.

-¡Ron!-

-¿Si, Lin...?-y recibe un beso de Linka directo en la boca. Luego Linka le da un collar con la forma del ying yang, pero en su lugar, salian un tigre y un dragon. Linka le dio el collar del dragón.

-Para que me siempre pienses en mi.-

-...Gra...gracias, Linka.-

-¡Te sonrojaste!-

-¡...!-Avergonzado.-¡Debo irme!-y casi se va corriendo, pero se detiene, se devuelve, y besa a Linka por unos segundos.

-Ya tienes que irte.-

-Cierto. Adiós Linka.-y se va.

Linka estaba en un auto, acompañada por Loni, que lo lleva hasta la casa de la tia Ruth. Antes de entrar, Linka se queda mirando su collar de tigre. Al mismo tiempo, Ron Andy ya habia abordado el avión. Miraba su collar de dragón.

-Linka...-Ron Andy.

-Ron Andy...-Linka.

Se ve un paralelo de ambos, mirando sus collares de la misma forma y mirando al horizonte.

-Nos veremos dentro de 4 años.-ambos al unísono.

Fin.

Epílogo:

Se ve a Erika, Mia y Mikyu caminando en un bosque.

-Pudiste haber alojado a Loni en tu estómago. De seguro que puedes hacer hasta una casa entera dentro de ella.-Mia.

-No. Esta bien así. Ademas, me siento rara cuando almaceno a una persona adentro.-

-¿Y volveras a verlo algun dia?-Mikyu.-Ya sabes lo que dicen de las relaciones a distancia.-

-Lo visitaré cuando pueda.-

Las 3 estaban frente a frente a un sujeto altísimo.

-¿Y bien?-

-Aqui tiene el arma, Padre.-Mikyu, dandole el donitrix. El hombre altísimo era Padre.

-Esta arma es una aberracion contra la naturaleza.-y destruye el donitrix con una mano.-Ponganse sus tunicas, chicas. Sus padres los estan esperando.

-Espero que los mios no esten pelandose denuevo.-Erika. Las 3 se colocan las túnicas de la Orden.

Por otro lado, Kuroryu se encuentra en Las Vegas. Estaba en una mansión, esperando a que lleguen unas personas. Una limusina llega. Se bajan 3 chicos japoneses: una chica pelirroja, un chico con una cinta verde en la cabeza, y una chica de cabello negro, que estaba al medio.

-¿Y como te fue en la misión, hija mia?-

-Tuvimos que decapitar algunas personas, pero logré conseguir la espada que querias, padre.-la pelinegra ofreciendole una katana.

-Bien hecho...Mizuki. Tu y tus secuaces hicieron un buen trabajo. Descansen y luego les dire su proxima misión.-

Fin epílogo.


End file.
